


The Elder Master Baggins

by AngelynMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover Pairings, Families of Choice, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 46,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belladonna came back over the Misty Mountains on her way back to the Shire she found a Child, one that would become hers in all but blood. Bilbo knew that his brother liked adventures, much like his mother had, and he spent much of the year going on adventures, he never expected that his mother had found him on one of hers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Elder Master Baggins

I stole my own prompt...Again. From Prompts Chpt1#7. When Belladonna came back over the Misty Mountains on her way back to the Shire she found a Child, one that would become hers in all but blood. Bilbo knew that his brother liked adventures, much like his mother had, and he spent much of the year going on adventures, he never expected that his mother had found him on one of hers

 

BECAUSE I AM CRAZY AND CAN'T LET GO LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, I HAVE AGAIN ADOPTED ONE OF MY OWN STORIES(PROMPTS). 

7.) Harry Potter/Hobbit Crossover Children, even among the Fertile Hobbits are precious. Belladonna was on an Adventure, (Sans(without) Gandalf) when she crossed over the Misty Mountains on her way home to the Shire. She found a Hobbitling, seventeen by the Child's count. Even though she had yet to have children she knew that she couldn't leave this child, especially not here. So she took the child's hand and took him home with her, she ignored the rumors of an Elven Father, some even hissed about a Dwarven Father. It took her and Bungo two years to even get the child to write his name down for them, his hands always moving in a language of signs that even the Dwarves could not understand, though they had taken pity and Taught him their signs. The Child, Harry rarely used them. And Then Bungo and Her welcomed their own little Miracle, Bilbo Baggins. Harry pulled away for a while, until he realized that Belladonna still wasn't letting him go, and she found him signing silently to Bilbo when they were together, and sometimes she found him asleep in Bilbo's room, his fingers resting on the Babe's back as they slept, body positioned protectively around the other child.

Harry didn't understand why he had been thrown into this world, and he didn't understand why the Lady Yavanna had changed him into one of her creatures, though she hadn't managed a complete change, his feet were much smaller than her Children's. She and her Husband Mahal had each given him gifts, Mahal the knowledge of his Language which Harry had refused to use and Yavanna the gift of a Green thumb as he had once heard it, and a Family. Harry had only wished that being thrown into the Veil would give him his end not that he would be whisked away to a new world. When the Lady Belladonna had brought a new life into the world Harry had been prepared to leave at their request, only it had never come and Lady Belladonna had called him Bilbo's brother. Harry made himself a promise, a promise that he would protect Bilbo, with everything he had, He would not lose Bilbo, not like he had lost Teddy, he wouldn't let the Monsters take Bilbo away from him like they had taken Teddy.

(Yes I killed Teddy, Yes you can kill me, if you can find me.)

_v(Added for me)v_^(Original Prompt)^

ALL STORIES TOLD IN THIS WEAVING ARE MADE UP BY ME/ I HAVE NOT READ THE SIMMILARIAN 

+Magic and Memories(Used for hobbitling entertainment) +Avoids Gandalf (Magic is not like Gandalf's /Can do large scale, chooses not to)

+Bilbo= 'Bo(Sign=Bow)

+Bilbo doesn't know that Harry is adopted.

+Language, Lifespan, Feet(Dwarrows)

+Ears, Green Thumb, Family (Hobbits)

+Harry is Ten and Seven when he arrives in Middle-Earth

+Harry is Twenty and One when Bilbo is born. +Because certain things would not have signs considering the different worlds certain words are spelled out in signs, like the Dwarrow's names, though they get nicknames.

+Hobbits of all sexes can have babies, as long as they love the person they are with, if they don't then no babies, which means Arranged Marriages do not happen(SO Mpreg Happens.). Don't ask how two female Hobbits do it, I have no Idea, it just happens, Best not to ask really.

+I'm sorry, I just realized that there are parts where Harry Channels Voldemort, I can't change it because it seems right(Even if it is soo Wrong), though if it makes you feel better it is in protection of his Family.(I don't know if this helps.)

+Dwalin's eyes are blue because of Reasons(Are you even still reading these things?)

+Plot Blindsided Me.

VALAR

Yavanna=Green Mother/Green Lady

Mahal=Stone Father/Stone King

lluvatar=Song Giver

Manwe(King of the valar)

Melko(Most Powerful)

Ulmo(King of the sea)

Orome(Great rider)

Mandos(judge of the dead)

Lorien(Path of dreams)

Tulkas(Champion )

Varda(Queen of stars(Manwe)

Nienna(Lady of mercy )

Este(Healing (Irmo(Lorien)

Vaire (weaver(Mandos)

Vana(Ever young (Orome)

Nessa(Dancer(Tulkas)

DWARROWS

Fili=Sword

Kili=Arrow

Dwalin=Axe

Thorin=OakTree

Ori=Scribe

Gloin=FireBeard

Nori=Thief

Dori=TeaKeeper

Bofur=Joy

Bombur=Feast

Bifur=Wolf

Oin=Potions

Balin=WiseMan

ELVES

Elrond=Healer

Thranduil=Moose King(Mostly just Moose)

Legolas=Woodland Prince

Taurial

Arwen=Evening Star

ISTARI

Gandalf=Grey One

Saurmon=Betrayer

Suron=Dark One

Radagast=Mushrooms

Smaug=Dragon

Beorn=Bear

Bard=

Gollum/Smeagal=TwoFace

*Signing(Goblins of Wizarding World)*

~Thoughts~

"*Talking And Signing*"

#Khuzdul#

Iglishmesh

"*(W-o-r-d-s t-h-a-t d-o-n-'t h-a-v-e s-i-g-n-s/ Sign used instead, like Bilbo's nickname.)*"

Pairings

Bofur/Nori(Implied)

Gimli/Legolas(Mentioned/Implied)

Kili/Ori/Fili(Implied)

Thorin/Bilbo

Harry/Dwalin

Mahal/Yavanna

Bungo/Belladonna

Primula/Drogo(Mentioned/Implied)

\------

Harry woke to darkness, at first he thought that he was finally dead until a soft blueish glow filled the room he was in. Harry sat up slowly wishing that he had his wand or the sword that the goblins had lent him to use during the War but neither weapon was where it was meant to be. It took Harry a moment to understand why the weapons were gone, and he bit his lip to keep the sob in his throat.

They had killed Teddy because he Might be a werewolf, not that he was but that he might be. Hermione and Ron had snuck the Aurors in and they had killed Teddy, Harry himself had killed ten of them before Hermione had bound his magic and even then he had taken down a few more before they had magicked ropes on him, they had made him watch them kill Teddy, they had let him scream until his voice gave out. They had said it was for the best and Ginny had smiled and told him that they could have better babies, ones that wouldn't be cursed with Lycanthropy. Harry had nearly strangled her with the rope that dangled between his tied hands.

It had been then that they decided he was too dangerous to keep alive, and they couldn't actually kill him, he was too popular, so they dragged him to the veil and they asked him if he had any last words, Harry had thought for a moment and then said nothing, these ~People~ deserved nothing more from him, He had turned his back to them and thrown himself into the veil, a smirk on his lips as several hands attempted to stop him for one reason or another.

He had hoped that he would finally be allowed to rest, to beg Remus' forgiveness for not protecting Teddy, thank Snape for everything he did to protect him, meet his parents finally. But when did Harry ever get what he wanted.

The woman that entered the room made Harry tense, even though he could tell she meant him no harm.

"You have awoken." She said softly, smiling at him.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked.

"Because this is where you are."

Harry scowled, "And you are?"

"My name is Yavanna, my husband should be here soon to explain." The Lady said as she pressed he hand to Harry's head, "You haven't a fever but I would keep you abed awhile longer."

Harry shrugged off her touch, "You are not human." He stated as he took in her light green medieval style dress and her large feet that swung bare over the edge of the bed, but for the thick hair that cover the tops of her feet.

"No, I am a Hobbit, and my husband a Dwarf."

"This is another world." Harry stated again.

"Yes, well it is more a between world."

"Why am I here?" Harry asked again.

"We need your help." A deep voice said as a thick bearded Dwarf entered.

"Have I not done enough? Lost enough?" Harry snarled at the others, "Can I not die in peace?"

Yavanna let her tears overflow down her cheeks, "It was not our decision to bring you here, but we are to be your mentors."

Harry frowned.

"You will receive knowledge and weaponry, as well as a new form." The Dwarf said.

"And there will be someone waiting to find you." Yavanna whispered, "A mother, a father, a brother, and a Husband, children."

Harry flinched at her softly spoken words.

"I had a child." Harry whispered, "They killed him. They took him."

"I know." Yavanna murmured.

Harry sighed, "Will I be able to choose my new form?" If he had no choice he might as well make the most of it.

"Some aspects of it." The Dwarf said.

"Let's get started." Harry said.

"But there are lessons we must teach you." Yavanna said.

"After I get my form, that way I can begin getting used to it." Harry explained.

Yavanna nodded.

"Your choices will be between our two Races, Hobbits and Dwarrows, you can choose one or the other or something between." The Dwarf explained.

"Hobbit, with smaller feet, though." Harry said without hesitation.

Yavanna smiled, "A Dwobbit, very fitting for a child of ours."

"I will help you learn Dwarrow traditions-" The Dwarf began.

"And I will help you with the Hobbit ones." Yavanna finished.

"Alright let's get going." Harry said, clasping his hands together.

\------

Harry worked quietly next to Mahal as the Dwarf guided him in the making of his weapon, until he reached thirty-three in his new world this dagger would be his only weapon. The blade was Mithril, and the hilt dragon tooth, carved with Dwarrow runes for protection and luck.

"Very good, Harry." Mahal praised softly, like his wife he had grown to love this child like he had been born of himself and his wife.

"Thanks, Stone Father." Harry said as he cooled the blade, looking at his name carved in Parseltongue.

"The Green Mother awaits you for you growing lesson." Mahal told him.

"Aye, I will return in an hour for the last of our language lessons." Harry nodded.

"You still will not use either of them?" Mahal asked.

Harry shook his head, "How would I explain it? And since it will be the only language I know I won't speak at all, seeing as Green Mother plans a Hobbit to find me."

Mahal nodded, "You know how to blend well, you should not have had to."

"Yes, but some things are beyond our control, at the very least I am glad that I will have my magic still." Harry told the Dwarf.

"To Mother with you child." Mahal shooed Harry off.

Harry laughed lightly as he ran to the Green Mother, even when he gained a new family in Middle-Earth these two people would be his parents, his Green Mother and Stone Father.

\------

Harry again woke in darkness, only this time there came no blue glow, rather a red one from next to him. Harry started and stumbled, he should have realized that while in the Halls of Waiting and the Green Fields that he was an adult Dwobbit, now he was the size that tween Hobbits were, tiny.

Whatever was glowing next to him was not friendly and Harry was glad that the Beast of Darkness and Death was asleep when he woke, he did not wish to begin in this world by fighting for his life. Harry stood and scowled up at the rock ceiling, Mahal had taken his boots and they had shrunk the clothing he had first arrived in, shredded and torn as it was.

Harry stopped glaring and began to search for an exit, keeping as silent as he could to avoid waking the Beast of Darkness and Death, his dagger in hand, just in case.

Harry pushed hard on the stone door, and finally managed to open it and was very pleased to see the sun as he slipped out of the door, allowing it to slam closed once he was clear of it. His tiny feet rested solidly on the ledge that had been under the door for only a moment before it gave out and Harry went sliding down the mountain.

When Harry stopped rolling he sat up and fell when he tried to stand up. He bit his lip as he forced himself to remain standing and let the tears fall when he made himself walk, someone was waiting to find him, so he had to find them.

Harry wasn't aware of how long he had been walking when he heard the scream. He looked up from the ground he had been looking at and searched for the source, finding it quickly, or her if one would prefer. Without thinking Harry ran forward and slid his dagger into the Monster's ankle and when it stumbled to the ground he cut its throat, after that he and the Lady were working together to get rid of the rest of the Monsters that had ambushed her.

When it was over the Lady walked over to him and knelt before him.

"Hello, sweetling." She smiled at him, her hazel eyes sparkling from the rush of winning.

Harry let himself open and close his free hand in a shy wave.

"My name is Belladonna, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

Harry looked at her and sniffled.

"Oh, okay." The Lady lifted him up, "I can't just leave you here, so you will be coming home with me, Bungo will just have to deal."

The Lady continued talking but Harry couldn't focus on her words, not that he could understand anything she was saying anyway, and went to sleep.

\-------

Harry woke when a wet cloth was placed on his fore head, he blinked slowly at the pointy-eared, black-haired tall person that was wetting his forehead. ~An Elf~ His brain said but it was fuzzy as he watched the mouth move but heard nothing.

Harry sat up quickly, pushing that nauseous feeling down for a moment, was he deaf? Then the door slammed open and the Lady Hobbit was there, Harry relaxed because he could hear her nonsense words, then he threw up on the Elf's robes because he had relaxed. Not realizing that he had begun cry after he had vomited, like a child does when they don't know how to tell their parents what is wrong.

The Lady Hobbit made an apologetic sounding sentence to the Elf as she lifted Harry into her lap as he sobbed, holding tight to her clothing.

The words passed between them as the Lady rubbed his back and the Elf petted his hair, soon Harry was sleeping again.

\------

Harry smirked as he watched Lord Elrond's twins get yelled at for a prank that they hadn't done. The person yelling had a coat of blue paint over his clothes and hair.

"And what are you doing out of bed, young sir?" One of the Elves that helped Elrond tend him asked as he lifted Harry up and began to carry him back to bed.

*I'm bored.* Harry signed, his hands moving in the language that the Goblin's of his old world had taught him, because he couldn't wrap his tongue around their spoken language, not that anyone could understand him when he signed.

"Looking for Lady Bella, no doubt, she's with Lord Elrond, getting ready to take you home in two days, you are well enough now."

Harry scowled at nothing, even as he relaxed in the Elf's hold, he may have learned to understand Sandrin, Quenya, Hobbitish, and Westron in the last three weeks but none of them had learned to understand even one of his signs.

The Elf tucked him into his bed and left him to read one of the children's books that Lady Bell had left for him.

Harry let himself fall asleep after telling Green Mother and Stone Father about his day, eyes closed and body still as he Prayed to the two Valar.

\------

Harry held tightly to Lady Bell's hand as they walked up the path to Bag-End, every Hobbit they passed whispering to one another about where Lady Bell had gotten a child of his age and why he was wearing boots and Elvish clothing. Harry wanted to scowl at them but Lady Bell had told him not to, and he would listen to Lady Bell no matter what, unless she was in danger. He wouldn't let himself be twice-orphaned, not if he could stop it.

Lady Bell smiled softly at him as she lifted him up and walked in through the round green door of the Hobbit Hole.

"Bungo, I'm back." Lady Bell said as she shut the door, "I have someone for you to meet."

"Oh? Another Wizard?" The male Hobbit asked as he came through one of the empty round doorways.

"No, a Hobbitling, our Hobbitling." Lady Bell said, letting Harry slip from her hip to the floor.

"Ours?" Bungo looked at Harry who was trying to hid behind Lady Bell's leg.

"Well," Bungo knelt down, "Hello, little one, I'm Bungo."

Harry hesitated but gave him the same wave he had given Lady Bell in the mountains.

"You'll explain later, I hope?" Bungo asked Lady Bell as he stood.

Lady Bell nodded.

"Very well, why don't we feed the newest member of the Baggins Family."

Harry perked up at the mention of food.

Lady Bell smiled, "Definitely a Hobbit."

\------

Harry listened nervously as Lady Bell screamed and screamed, he understood what was going on but no matter how much Master Bungo insisted he couldn't leave, not when she was hurting, he couldn't help her pain but he could wait for it to be over. He wanted to at least see her again before he was asked to leave. Why would she need him when she was having her own baby?

\--------

Bilbo cooed as Harry let the blue and green butterflies that he had made with magic fly in front of his face. Lady Bell had told him to watch his brother while she and Bungo went to market, and he would, because he wouldn't-couldn't fail Lady Bell like he had Remus. He wouldn't let the Monsters take his brother away like they had taken Teddy.

"Harry, Sweetling we're back." Lady Bell called.

Harry let the butterflies fade before she entered the nursery making Bilbo start fussing.

"Has he been doing that the entire time?" Lady Bell asked as she lifted Bilbo up.

Harry shook his head and made the Dwarvish sign for sleeping. After two years of teaching him how to write he had been able to tell Lady Bell and Master Bungo what his name was and they had begged a few Dwarves to teach him some form of their Signing, Harry rarely used it except for when he really needed, and even then it was one word answers if he could get away with it. When he wasn't using Dwarrow signs he used his signs, the ones he had been taught by the Goblins of his old world, his 'Bo would grow up knowing them and then he could teach Lady Bell and Master Bungo.

\------

"*Mom, Da.*" Bilbo yelled and signed as Belladonna brushed through his hair, the way Harry signed when he had first come to them.

"Yes, Bilbo, dear?" Belladonna asked as she looked at the bouncing child.

"*Brother went to Bree(B-r-e-e) on a dare.*" The child said and signed.

"What?" Bungo asked.

Bilbo nodded, "*He said he would be back in two days.*" The Faunt signed as he spoke, as he always did, too used to seeing Harry sign and too used to signing to his elder brother to stop even when he wasn't present.

"He better be." Belladonna growled. "That child should have at least told us before he left, what if he doesn't have enough food to make it there?"

Bungo shrugged as he lifted Bilbo onto his lap, "Well, at least we know that he has your Tookishness."

"When did he leave, Bilbo?" Belladonna asked.

"*Last night, when we were sent to bed.*"

"Alright." Belladonna sighed. "Gandalf should be here soon, would you like to help me with tea?"

"*Yes, please.*" Bilbo shouted and signed, jumping off of Bungo's lap and running to the kitchen.

\----

Harry stood with his hand in Bilbo's as the other Hobbits buried Lady Bell, she had lasted far longer than Harry had thought she would, after Master Bungo's death Harry had thought she would fade after two days, but she had held on for three years to the day, she had told him that she was trying to make it to Harry's Thirty and Three birthday, she would have, if she had managed one year more.

Bilbo was only Ten and Two and Harry couldn't leave him to the mercy of their Families, so he would stay in the Shire, for at least until Bilbo was Thirty and Three.

*Brother?* Bilbo signed *Why did she have to go?*

*It was her time, past her time, she was trying to wait.* Harry signed back.

*Why?* Bilbo sniffled.

*I don't know, 'Bo(Bow), I don't know.*

Harry lifted the child and hugged him tightly, turning and walking back to Bag-End, the older Hobbits would insist that they be taken in but Lady Bell's Will stated that Bilbo was to be in Harry's custody and that even if Harry were two years from Thirty and Three he was to be Master of Bag-End. Harry would stay, for Bilbo, because he was his brother and right now he needed Harry. But eventually Harry would need Out again, he could only hope that he made it until Bilbo's Thirty and Three birthday before he felt another urge to leave.

\------

Harry hummed softly as he walked down the road to Bag-End, it was time for his yearly return to the Shire, it was one of the only ways to get Bilbo to let him leave after Lady Bell's death.

Harry opened the round green door quietly, frowning softly at the Dwarven Rune that was burned into the paint.

"And when did your Mother's doilies become so important to you?" An older voice snapped.

Harry let the door slam as he closed it.

"*Brother.*" Bilbo shouted as he threw himself at Harry.

Harry looked over Bilbo's shoulder at the group that was watching him, the one with an Axe in his head asking who he was and why was he here. Harry patted Bilbo's head and pushed him away lightly.

"*I wasn't expecting you back for a few days, you said in your last letter you were in Gondor(G-o-n-d-o-r), how did it go?*" Bilbo asked quickly.

Harry smiled softly at his little brother, *I have presents.*

"*You really don't need to...*"

Harry lifted the Mithral crown from his bag and held it out to Bilbo, *I finished in Gondor(G-o-n-d-o-r) Months ago, and stopped around to make this for you, I heard you might need it.* Harry signed when Bilbo took the crown.

"Why would I need a crown?" Bilbo asked as he turned the Mithral crown around in his hands, making notes to himself to ask Harry what the Runes he had carved into the sides meant.

Harry shrugged, *I'm going to put my things away, see you in a bit.*

"Yeah, Harry, I'll introduce you to everyone when you come back."

Harry came back a moment later.

"And who is this Bilbo?" The tall person asked as he stared at Harry.

"*This is my brother Harry(Brother), I thought you had met him?*" Bilbo said.

"Afraid not."

"*That's right Harry(Brother) always left when you were nearby.*" Bilbo turned to Harry, "*Harry this is Gandalf (GreyOne), Mother's wizard friend.*"

*Not Wizard, I-S-T-A-R-I.* Harry signed, *There is a difference.*

"Really?"

Harry nodded.

"*Then we have, the Dwarves.*" Bilbo let his hand expand to envelope all of them.

Harry snickered. *Dwarrows, 'Bo(Bow).*

*Right, I haven't quite figured out all of them.* Bilbo signed.

*Don't blame you, but those three,* Harry motioned to three of the Dwarrows, *are next in line for the throne of Erebor.(E-r-e-b-o-r)*

*How do you know?*

Harry smirked, *I look enough like a Dwarfling to pass into conversations that Dwarrows would rather never reach other Race Ears.*

"You were eavesdropping." Bilbo accused.

*I was merely in an advantageous listening position.* Harry countered.

Bilbo let out a small laugh and shook his head at Harry's response.

*So tell me why you have a group of Dwarrows in Bag-End.* Harry demanded.

"They want me to go on an adventure." Bilbo admitted quietly, not aware that the others were listening in.

*Nothing wrong with adventuring.* Harry returned.

"Maybe not for you, I'm a Hobbit, we don't go on adventures!" Bilbo snapped.

Harry jerked back as though he had been slapped, *Your Mother went on more adventures than you lived years before she died.*

*So what?* Bilbo signed.

*Do you ever wonder if she had lived if she would have taken you on one, over the Misty Mountains to see the Lonely Mountain as the Dwarrows restored their homeland? She told me about how she would walk you through the markets of Dale(D-a-l-e), filled with Dwarrows, Elves, and Men. She told me that Erebor(E-r-e-b-o-r) boasted not only much gold but libraries that made Healer jealous. Do you honestly think she would want you to live your life here, never knowing what lay beyond the Shire(S-h-i-r-e)?*

"*It doesn't matter what she wanted, she's gone.*"

Harry looked at Bilbo's angry face, it was the same face the child had worn when Harry had told him that he was leaving the Shire, the same face he wore when Harry had refused to dance with some Hobbit Lass from the MayPole, the same face that he had worn when he had stopped being sad that Lady Bell was gone and started being mad that she had left them.

*She used to hope that Erebor(E-r-e-b-o-r) would come back during her life, but in life we don't always get what we want, if we did, then there are many things that I never would have done.* Harry signed, if everyone got what they wanted then Harry would be dead ten times over, Bilbo would have been Thirty and Three when Lady Bell had died if she had died at all and Master Bungo would still be in the back garden.

"*Like what?*" Bilbo asked.

*Well, I never would have vomited on Healer.* Harry signed.

"*You didn't!*" Bilbo gasped.

Harry nodded. *Didn't mean to, of course, but I did.*

*I'll think about it, and if I do you're coming with me.*

Harry smiled, *There is nowhere else I'd rather be.*

"Good." Bilbo turned to the leader of the group, most of whom were staring at the two siblings as though they had never seen them. "If, by chance I go on this adventure with you, Harry is going too."

"And if I say no?" The Dwarf asked.

Bilbo smiled sweetly, "Then you'd better find another Burglar."

Bilbo turned back to Harry, *They may have left something to eat in the pantry.*

*Ate before I came, I'm going to retire to bed, I'll see you in the morning.* Harry signed.

"Good-night, Brother." Bilbo wished.

Harry smiled as he walked into his room. ~This what you had in mind Stone Father?~ Harry thought to the ceiling.

Harry shook his head and updated Green Mother and Stone Father as the Dwarrows sang their song of loss before letting himself drift off to sleep.

\------

Harry snapped awake as he heard his door open, he kept his eyes closed as someone entered his room. His hand curled around his Mithral Blade waiting.

"Come on, Kili, he's sleeping,"

"I know, Fili, but this bucket is heavy."

"Here."

Harry assumed that the two were helping each other carry the bucket.

Harry cracked an eye open and shook his head as he stood, the two Dwarflings had their back to him as they carried the bucket to the bed that Harry rarely used, light streamed in from the door that they had left open. Harry smirked and walked silently to the door, making sure his shadow was never seen and shut the door with a bang.

The two boys jumped and shrieked, water from the bucket spilling on the hardwood floor as the bucket dropped to the floor with a clatter. A flick of Harry's wrist had the cloth that covered the Glowrocks falling to the floor, the Glowrocks cast an eerie green glow over the room. Harry let a grin curl on his lips, he must look demonish because the two children were huddling together, Harry lifted his blade and made the light glint off of it.

He raised an eyebrow and opened the door, the two dashed out of his room as soon as it was wide enough for the both of them to retreat.

Harry shook his head and took his time getting dressed.

\-------

Harry let himself bounce on Bilbo's bed to wake the younger Hobbit.

"Go'way, "Ry, 'm sleepin'." Bilbo batted at Harry, making Harry laugh as he continued to bounce on the bed.

"Fine, fine, I'm up." Bilbo sat up and yawned, stretching his arms up as he sat up, blinking at Harry sleepily as the elder bounced on his bed, "Sometimes I wonder just which one of us is older."

Harry grinned and jumped off of the bed as a shout rang throughout Bag-End "BURGLAR!"

Bilbo jumped and pulled his sheets up as his bedroom door slammed open to reveal the leader of the company.

"Yes, Mister Oakenshield?" Bilbo asked politely.

"You threatened my nephews?!" The other yelled.

"I haven't seen them this morning..." Bilbo turned to a snickering Harry, "Did you threaten them?"

*Not my fault they entered my room to wake me up this morning.* Harry signed.

Bilbo sighed, "Harry frightened them this morning when they tried to prank him earlier, Harry tends to sleep lightly, plus he just got back from who knows where."

"Does he not speak for himself?" Oakenshield asked.

"I've never heard him do so." Bilbo shrugged. "Can you leave so I can get dressed?"

Oakenshield sputtered and left quickly.

Harry giggled as he looked at a blushing Bilbo *You like him, don't you?*

"Oh, shut up, Harry." Bilbo snapped at Harry as he rolled himself out of his bed. "And I do not!"

Harry gave Bilbo a disbelieving look.

*Okay, so he is handsome, I'll admit, his attitude, however leaves much to be desired.*

*Admitting you have a problem is the first step.* Harry signed.

*I don't have a problem, he's the one that has a dragon sized one.* Bilbo chided Harry as he looked up from his packing. *is there anything I'm forgetting?* He asked.

Harry smirked and left through Bilbo's window.

"I wish you wouldn't do that!" Bilbo yelled after him.

\------------

Harry whistled shrilly after he entered the forest proper. A soft whickering came from his left and he went towards it, smiling at the pony when she looked up as he approached her.

*Hello, Flower.* Harry signed.

The pony neighed and nudged Harry's chest.

*You want to go on an adventure?*

The pony's head went up and down as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

*To Erebor(E-r-e-b-o-r), Flower, it's passed the Meeting Place and through the Darkened Woods. Do you still want to go?* Harry asked.

The pony hesitated before nudging him forward.

*Okay, okay, but if for any reason you don't like it you can run, we'll meet up at one of the Safe Places.* Harry explained and climbed up onto the pony.

\------

"I was wondering where you went." Bilbo acknowledged Harry as he joined the Company. "Hello, Flower."

Harry smiled and let Flower fall into step with Bilbo's pony.

*What were you doing?* Bilbo asked.

*Getting ready to go on another adventure.* Harry smiled, *Do you think we'll be going through Healer's?*

*With the way Oak Tree is acting that's a solid no.* Bilbo signed back.

*Do we have names for everyone?* Harry asked.

*Not really, just a few, F-i-l-i is Sword, K-i-l-i is Arrow, D-w-a-l-i-n is Axe and O-r-i is Scribe, I haven't been able to name the others yet.* Bilbo explained, spelling out the names because they didn't have signs for them. *Can I ask something?*

Harry nodded.

*Why did you first leave the Shire(S-h-i-r-e)?* Bilbo asked.

Harry hesitated as Bilbo watched him. *I just needed Out, and I had to get Out, so I left.*

*How old were you when you first left?*

*You weren't born yet, and I didn't go far.*

Bilbo nodded.

They rode without talking until camp was made.

\------

Harry walked away from the group a little after camp was made, the Dwarrows thought that he was going to relieve himself but really he just wanted a bit of quiet. How long had it been since he traveled with someone, before Bilbo had been born, when Mother had taken him to Healer when the Bind on his Magic started breaking and he hadn't been able to breath right for an hour straight.

Other people were too loud or he was too used to silence.

Harry's fingers curled around his blade as he tensed when he hear the footsteps of the Dwarf.

#What are you doing out here alone?# The person knelt next to him.

Harry glanced at the Dwarf with an axe in his head and shrugged.

Too loud. Harry signed.

The Dwarf's jaw dropped in shock for a moment, #You understand me?#

Harry nodded, I know almost every language in Middle-Earth.

#How?#

Harry smiled, The Stone Father is married to the Green Mother, you and I are cousins in Race, if not brothers.

"Bifur, there you are, and you found our wayward Burglar." Bofur's cheer enveloped them.

Don't tell. Harry signed quickly.

Won't.

Harry smiled, *Best get back, Wolf.* Harry began tugging the axed Dwarf over to Bofur.

\-----

Harry frowned when Fili came back from watching the ponies without Bilbo and Kili.

*Where is my Brother?* Harry asked, though he doubted that any of the others could understand him.

"Fili?" Thorin asked as the blond child doubled over to catch his breath.

Harry stilled as he listened, not to the babble the child was saying but to the woods, absolutely nothing, except for the nervous whickering of the Ponies, that usually meant one thing, something bad.

"Trolls, Uncle, and we sent Bilbo to get the ponies back."

Harry really wanted to glare at the young Dwarf but decided to forgo that in favor of rescuing his Brother. Harry followed after the Dwarves only pausing seconds away while they were caught and put into sacks.

~Any Ideas Stone Father?~ Harry thought as he looked to the dark sky, ~Thought not.~

Harry walked calmly into the clearing.

"Lookit 'ere, Bert, we gots another one." One of the trolls said delightedly reaching for Harry.

Harry let his eyes drift closed as he spun out of reach his Dagger slicing first the wrist of the hand and then into the ankle of the troll sending it down to the ground with a screech, Harry ducked the grasp of one of the other trolls as he aimed his Dagger at the third troll and landed his Dagger in the troll's neck, killing it. Harry then pulled a knife from his belt and let one of the remaining trolls catch him in his hand, once in hand Harry waited for the troll to try and eat him, which is when he slammed his knife into the troll's eye making sure he hit brains.

When the troll fell Harry let his hand curl around one of the weapons he had landed on and when he heard the final troll approach him he ducked between the troll's legs and slammed the Axe into the troll's back, severing it's spine. Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the troll he had crippled, he blinked once before he used the axe to finish the troll.

Harry let the head of the axe rest on the ground as he surveyed the carnage that he had caused, the death that he had dealt.

"Harry, do you think you could untie us?" Bilbo called.

Harry glanced at Bilbo, blinking slowly, before he collected his blades, cutting the sacks that held the Company, letting them free their roasting brethren. Harry sat on the ground and looked at the bodies, for a moment he was eleven years old and there was a troll in the dungeon.

"Harry?" Bilbo's voice asked, "Are you alright?"

Harry looked up at Bilbo, *I killed them.* Harry signed.

"You saved our lives." Bilbo said softly.

*That gives me the right to take their life?*

"I suppose not." Bilbo murmured.

Harry pulled Bilbo into a tight hug, *I'm glad you are safe.* He signed into Bilbo's back.

"Harry, are you sure you are alright?"

Harry smiled softly as he let Bilbo pull away.

*This is not the first time I have killed a troll.*

"Dawn take you all!" Gandalf's voice broke the sudden silence as the stone across from them broke in half letting the sun stream through the crack.

Harry couldn't help it as he started laughing.

"A little late, Wizard!" Thorin shouted.

Gandalf frowned as he watched the others glare at him slightly while they walked around three dead trolls.

\----

After Harry's slightly hysterical laughter died away Bilbo and the Dwarves wandered over to the cave that the trolls had been using for a hideout. Harry whistled loudly and smiled softly when Flower came out from where she had gone to hide.

*Hello, Flower.* Harry signed, *Did the trolls scare you?*

The pony whickered softly as she nudged his chest.

"That was awesome, you know that right?" Kili asked as he came up from behind Harry.

Harry frowned slightly, *There is nothing awesome about taking a life, good or bad.*

Kili frowned and opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted.

"He says 'there is nothing awesome about taking a life.'" Bilbo translated.

"But he had his eyes closed too."

Bilbo nodded, "Harry doesn't like to watch death, even when we used to hunt he would close his eyes, never missed a mark though."

*I have seen too much death, especially at my doing.* Harry signed.

\---

"He offers you food, Master Dwarf." Gandalf said.

"Lead on then."

Harry rolled his eyes, *Hello, Healer.* It may have taken a few years but Elrond had a slight understanding of his normal signs.

"Ah, the elder Master Baggins, I was wondering when you would be back." Elrond said happily, moving to embrace Harry.

*Been awhile.*

"Indeed, I think it was Bilbo's Forty and Sixth, you were looking for a book."

Harry grinned as he walked next to the Elf, *Thought it was that time I managed to get Arwen's (Evening Star's) hair to be as white as the snow that fell, and blamed it on Legolas (Woodland Prince).*

"Ah, yes, she still has yet to forgive him that, I had to send him home, for his own safety." Elrond gave Harry a look of disapproval.

Harry smirked unabashedly, *Not my fault that he was in the wrong place at the right time.*

"All the same, please refrain from your usual behavior while you are here this time."

*Maybe.* Harry winked.

"Maybe." Elrond repeated letting a slip of a smile flit to his lips, "Your usual rooms are the same as always, only a bit dusty."

*Alright, I'll sneak supplies before we leave.*

"As you always do."

Harry smirked.

\-----

"I forgot that Mother used to come here when she was on Adventures." Bilbo said quietly as the Dwarrows ate.

Harry nodded.

"You do the same?"

*Yes.* Harry replied.

"Enough that he knows your signs."

Harry nodded again.

"Right."

\----

Harry closed his eyes tightly as they tumbled down the trap door. He remembered falling and the thud of his body hitting the ground at the bottom of the Mountain, he could recall the stench of the Monsters that had tried to eat the woman who would become his Mother, if only ever in his thoughts. He could still hear the scream that called his attention to her.

Harry glanced away from the others to try and find Bilbo, he couldn't see him, couldn't see his little brother, where was Bilbo?! No, No, No! No! He can't have lost him, not like Teddy, can't let the Monsters have him.

Harry didn't realize he had let out a piercing scream that forced several Goblin Monsters to cover their ears as he fought against their hold, managing to kill a few of them before they immobilized him again.

Harry didn't even really realize that he was following the others as they fought their way out, all he could think about was how he had failed twice, first with Teddy and now with Bilbo, he didn't even deserve the right to beg forgiveness for failing to protect his two children.

Harry's knees gave out once the Company had stopped running, tears streaking down his face as he sobbed silently, he was rubbing his chest over his heart and gasping as he tried to breath.

"Harry?" One of the others asked kneeling down next to him.

Harry hiccupped, "'Bo?" Harry looked at the person before him, pulling the Hobbit down into a very tight hug, "Don't ever do that to me again, ever."

Harry looked at his little brother and let him help him up, later Bilbo would comment on Harry actually talking but now was not the time.

\----

"I didn't know you /could/ talk." Bilbo said softly as they sat at the bottom of the Carrock.

Harry nodded, "I never needed to."

Harry's voice was rough from disuse and reminded Bilbo of the Dwarrow's deep rumbling voices.

"I think we could use a story, what do you think, Harry?" Bilbo asked looking up at the older Dwobbit.

Harry smiled, "Like what?"

"Tell about the Green Lady." Bilbo insisted.

"Back when the world was new, very few beings lived on Middle-Earth, The Green Mother allowed nature to bloom in full everyday, wherever she walked she would leave a trail of flowers. But she was alone, and she was sad, for all the beautiful flowers in the world could not give sound to break the silence that pervaded her world." Harry began, seeing the Dwarrows move closer to listen, "So, she decided to walk to the edge of the world in hopes to find another being that would break her silence. This is where the Tooks get their adventurous streak, for they are closer to the Green Mother than most of the other Hobbits, if they listen closely enough they can head her callings, like Lady Bell did."

Bilbo's face scrunched up in confusion, "What did the Green Lady want Mother to do?"

Harry smiled secretly, "The Green Mother walked and walked, over the Grasslands of Gondor and through the pass of Rivendell, into the Forests of the Green wood, a trail of blooms in her wake and still she found no one. Finally in her exhaustion she fell to her knees in the center of a depression in the land and began to cry her loneliness, wishing the tears to bring her someone, anyone. For days and days she cried, she cried herself a lake which began to lead into a river, she cried until her tears ran out and she could cry no more, and when she could cry no more she lay herself on a plank of wood that floated in her tears and slept."

"Slowly the river the Green Mother had cried brought her away from her lake as she slept, it wound and twisted like a snake and the Green Mother woke only when the darkness overtook the sun. She blinked up at the sky above her only it was not sky but stone instead, and the glowlights that she had mistaken for stars were glowing gems. The river brought her at last to a patch of sunlight and she stepped from her raft, the soil beneath her feet sprouting grass and flowers as she lay herself in the light. For the first time in what seemed like forever the Green Mother smiled, for here was proof that she was not alone."

Harry glanced around the Dwarrows and to Gandalf, all of whom seemed enraptured with his tale, a tale the Green Mother had told him herself during one of their lessons.

"'So you like my gift to you?' A gruff voice broke through the silence of the Green Mother's world. She turned to the shadow that watched her and smiled, 'You made this for me?' she asked. The other nodded, 'I was told you were looking for a partner, as I was.' 'Yes, but we hardly know if we will be suited.' The Green Mother teased, though in her heart she already knew that there would be none other, just as the other knew. 'Then I will court you properly.' 'And what does properly entail?' The shadow stepped into the light, his thick beard covered much of his face and braids of many types were weaved throughout, beads connecting some and just dangling from others, in his hand, which he offered to the Green Mother, was a stone that glowed with a light of its own, at its center was the shape of a rose. 'What is it?' The Green Mother asked as she took the lovely blue glowing stone into her own hands."

Harry took a drink and shifted Bilbo a little more comfortably against him.

"The other smiled, 'It is a gift, should you wish you may carry it with you always or leave it here to be found, but know this, it is always to be a gift, given freely and unselfishly, should it be coveted for selfish purpose ruin will befall all who covet it.' The Green Mother smiled and let a plant grow next to her, no bloom where one might have been, she set the stone atop the stem and let vines wrap around it to hold it in place, 'A bit of you and a bit of me, let it symbolized our shared beginning and or shared future, Stone Father.' The Stone Father nodded, 'Then let us away Green Mother, this world is no longer ours, The Song Giver is calling us home for some purpose.'"

"I've never heard such a tale." Gandalf said softly in the silence that followed.

"You wouldn't." Harry acknowledged.

"Where did you hear it?" Thorin asked.

Harry smiled, "My mother told it to me."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Bilbo asked.

Harry looked at Bilbo, "It was not Lady Bell that told it to me."

Bilbo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When the time comes I will explain, now is a time for rest, sleep, Bilbo." Harry wasn't above pressing a bit of sleeping magic into the others, as well as a bit of healing magic into Thorin.

Harry watched the fire's glow wishing that it wasn't that awful red color, too much like the Creature of Darkness and Death that he had woken next to. It had been forty and three years since Harry had been found by Lady Bell, forty and three years since he had met one of the three women that he called Mother. He had rescued her from the Goblin Monsters and she had given him a home, a family. She had told him when she had first brought him home that she had planned on seeing the ruins of Erebor before she came home, but a dream had made her turn her feet towards the Shire, the dream of a Lady in Green asking her for her help, for her to give home and safety to the child she came across when she passed over the Misty Mountains, she had and she told him that she was gladder for it.

She never got to see Erebor and for that Harry was sad, he had been there before. He had wanted to see Green Mother's cave of glow gems, he had hoped to see the Gem that Mahal had gifted her, but once he had found the place that it had been he knew why Erebor had fallen, knew that the Dwarrows had coveted that which was to be given freely.

"That's an awful serious face." A voice interrupted Harry's thought. "Can ya even hear anythin' over yar thoughts?'

Harry smiled up at Dwalin as he sat next to him, "Could hear you a mile off."

"That so?"

"Aye."

"Ya an' the Burglar are close?" Dwalin asked a little awkwardly.

"Yes, we are Brothers after all." Harry answered.

"He didn't know ya could talk."

"No, he didn't," Harry glanced down at the Hobbit using his lap for a pillow, brushing a lock of hair from his face and beginning to twine it into a braid, "But then he never asked either."

"Did anyone?" Dwalin asked.

Harry turned to Dwalin, "No." Harry leaned against the rock behind him and closed his eyes.

"If yar tired, I'll take watch."

"Thank you, Dwalin, for the offer, I am fine, too used to sleeping alone when I'm Out."

"This is not yar first go about?"

"No." Harry smiled.

"'Thought Hobbits didn't adventure." Dwalin said.

"They don't." Harry acknowledged.

"Why not?"

"Well, like the Green Mother we too had our Wandering. We weren't searching for a partner like she was, we were searching for a place to call home." Harry explained.

"Where did ya start?" Dwalin asked.

"Hobbits were born under a Mountain, like Dwarrows, although some say we are descended from Men. But like our Mother we needed Sun to thrive, so we left the roots of the Mountain we were born from, at first we thought to settle nearby, but we found that while the Mountain was too deep for our liking the ground above was too open, so we began our search, we travelled over the Misty Mountains and found the gentle rolling hills of the Shire, it was here that we decided to make our home, for the hills were perfect for our liking, not deep like the Mountain and not as shallow as the open grounds next to it. Very few Hobbits get the calling to return to the place of our creation, Bilbo's Mother was one of them, Bilbo is another, although he has become too much a Baggins to hear Green Mother as clearly as his Mother did. Most don't like to remember a time when things were not predictable, they are the ones that lost too much on the Wander, parents, siblings, children, spouses, and sometimes all of them." Harry told Dwalin.

"Did ya return?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes, many times, but not at Green Mother's calling, sometimes I hear Her arguing with Stone Father, They feel like parents." Harry whispered.

"Stone Father?" Dwalin asked as Gandalf blinked awake.

"Green Mother's husband." Harry answered.

"What happened?" Gandalf interrupted whatever Dwalin was going to say.

"You lot must have been very tired." Harry answered.

Gandalf frowned, "It felt like a spell, but not any I know of."

"No, I'm sorry Gandalf, but I don't know what you are talking about, you all nodded off during my story." Harry lied.

"Did we?"

Harry nodded.

"Hmm."

\-----

Harry steered away from Beorn, not because he was afraid like Kili and Fili said, but he was reminded too much of Sirius and Remus, Shapechangers.

Harry did keep an eye on Bilbo and Thorin as a result, it seemed that whatever Thorin had thought about Bilbo during the beginning of their journey had faded when Bilbo had saved his life, although he really needed to teach Bilbo how to use that weapon of his, it was no use to anyone if he couldn't use it right.

"Harry, you've been hiding." Bilbo accused as he slipped under the bushes that Harry had been hiding under.

"Perhaps not as well as I could have, considering that you've found me." Harry returned.

"I suppose." Bilbo admitted. "Thorin's courting me."

"Is he now?" Harry asked.

"He said that as the eldest member of our family you could tell him he can't." Bilbo said as he twisted his hands together.

"I could." Harry acknowledged.

"What?!"

"But I won't, however should he hurt you in anyway, I will have his head." Harry told Bilbo seriously.

"Thank you!" Bilbo yelled hugging his brother.

"Now, where is the bead he gave you?" Harry held his hand out and Bilbo placed the bead in Harry's hand.

Harry smiled, "Good quality, he made it himself?"

"Yes." Bilbo said, "He said that you got to put it in my hair until we had a formal acceptance ceremony, which we will have after we reach Erebor."

Harry smiled, "Yes, that would be fitting."

Bilbo nodded and turned around so Harry could braid the bead into his hair.

Harry thought for a moment before he began weaving the braid that he had seen in Green Mother's hair when he had first met her.

"There." Harry said, softly as he finished, "Now off you go before the Shapechanger comes looking for you."

"What is it about Tall folk that you don't like?" Bilbo asked.

"They remind me of times less pleasant." Harry answered ~And times that I was happier~ he thought.

"Fine." Bilbo started to leave before he stopped, "Dwalin was looking for you earlier."

"Was he?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, something about a story."

Harry smiled secretly. "Of course."

\--------

Harry watched the others as they walked through the Darkened Woods, he had forgotten just how bad they had become, either that or they had become worse since he had been through them, they were both rather likely.

Then Bombur fell into the river and then they ran out of food, they were tired and hungry and they were lost, even Harry couldn't figure out which way they needed to go. For Harry it was a relief to be caught by the Elves, the Dwarrows did not share his opinion.

Harry watched Dwalin pace their cell, for whatever reason, Harry and Dwalin were sharing a cell, Harry really wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth, he was however worried about Bilbo who hadn't been brought in with them, he had to hope that he was alright.

\-----

"No!" Thorin snapped as he realized that Bilbo wanted them to escape using barrels.

"Yes, Oakenshield, get in the barrel." Bilbo snapped.

"And who will seal your barrel?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something when Harry interrupted, "I will."

"No, you won't." Bilbo retorted.

"Yes, I will, Bilbo, I can swim, you can't, get in a barrel."

*But they will see you, I have a magic ring that makes me invisable.* Bilbo protested.

*Then let me use this ring and get in the bloody barrel.* Harry returned.

Bilbo hesitated.

*'Bo(Bow), trust me, get in the barrel.*

Bilbo nodded and handed the ring over to Harry who closed his fist around it and slid it into his pocket, there was no way Harry was wearing the Evil thing and he wasn't giving it back to Bilbo, he had lost too many friends and family to Darkness, he couldn't stand to lose more.

"Get in the barrel, Bilbo." Harry said.

Bilbo got into the barrel and Harry sealed him and the others in before he slipped into the cold water, taking a deep breath and ducking beneath the water, swimming to the door that the others would go out of.

Harry unsealed the barrels after they had all been brought to shore, dumping the barrel he had stuffed with their weapons. He stood facing Laketown as he felt the drying charm ripple over his clothing and a warming one spread warmth throughput his freezing body.

"Ya okay?" Dwalin asked as he came to stand next to Harry.

Harry glanced at him, "Fine, I just hate this town, it... I just hate it."

\------

"Why do ya hate this town?" Dwalin asked as he sat next to Harry as he held a sick Bilbo's hand, a position that he had been in too often over the years.

Harry shook his head, "It doesn't really matter, I just don't like the feel of it, it feels... Rotten."

"Huh." Dwalin muttered.

"You don't have to understand it, Master Dwalin, sometimes our feelings for things are more true than our thoughts." Harry said with a smile, "Although you might want to tell Thorin that he should listen to his feelings and get in here, Bilbo should be waking up soon."

"Aye?"

Harry nodded, "And get him some soup and warm tea."

Dwalin nodded and left, not a minute passed before Thorin was sitting beside Bilbo's bed.

"How do you know he'll wake up soon?" Thorin asked as he took Bilbo's free hand.

"Too many years spent waiting for him to wake after something foolish. I learned to recognize his ques." Harry explained as Bilbo's eyes began to flutter.

*Brother?* Bilbo's hands signed weakly.

*Yes, I'm here.* Harry signed into Bilbo's hand.

*Tired, head hurts.*

*I know, little one, I know.*

*Food?*

Harry smiled, *Someone has gone to fetch it for you. What do you remember last?*

*The barrels.*

*Good, Thorin's here, but I would rather you not talk until your tea arrives.*

*Okay.* Bilbo signed into Harry's hand while he squeezed Thorin's.

"I just missed an entire conversation, didn't I?" Thorin asked.

Harry and Bilbo smiled.

"Yes, I don't want Bilbo talking quite yet." Harry explained.

"Fine." Thorin pouted.

*Tell him not to pout, it's too cute.*

Harry snorted, which made Thorin look at him curiously.

"He says not to pout, you look cute."

Thorin opened his mouth to protest but snapped it closed as Oin and Bombur entered the room, the latter with a tray of food.

"I'll leave you four alone, after you eat, Bilbo, I want you asleep by the Hour past." Harry said as he left the Dwarrows to fuss over their Burglar.

\-----

Harry looked at the Lonely Mountain, beyond the ruin that Smaug had made of the lands between, and of Dale. He wondered if there were any tales that told of the Hobbits' birth in their library, or even books by Hobbits hidden among the tales by Elves, he had never dared to enter the Mountain proper, too wary of disturbing the Dragon that rested among the piles of gold, surrounded by the dead of ages passed.

Did Hobbits even know that this was the place of their birth? Did they know that once, a long time before, they had lived side by side the Dwarrows of Erebor? Harry sincerely doubted it.

~Do you think the homes that the Dwarrows built them are still there?~ Harry asked his silent mentors. ~I suppose that I can find out.~

\-----

"Harry, just give me the ring so that I can do as I was contracted to do." Bilbo snapped.

"Bilbo..."

"No, I'm doing this, I have to."

"You have to do nothing!" Harry snapped, glancing back at where the Dwarrows stood watching them, but unable to hear them.

"Why do you not want to give it back?" Bilbo asked quietly.

"I have seen and felt much evil in this world, but none like the Ring that you found under the Misty Mountains." Harry told him just as quiet.

"Okay," Bilbo said, "Okay, but how do I avoid becoming a crisp without it?"

Harry hesitated, then untied the cloak he always wore, even during summertime in the Shire. Harry let it hang in his hands for a moment before he placed it on Bilbo's shoulders, to where Bilbo would say it was inside out, if he were asked. Harry pulled the hood that Bilbo had never noticed over his head and across his face, tying it at the other side.

"Be careful as you move, it makes you unseeable to the eyes but you can still be heard, and the clothe is easy to fall open, if you lose this, Bilbo, it will take a very long time for me to properly forgive you, do you understand?" Harry asked.

Bilbo nodded, before he remembered that Harry couldn't see him.

"Good." Harry said, and Bilbo wondered if Harry really couldn't see him as his eyes followed him to the secret door and into the tunnel.

"So, that cloak of yours..." Nori began.

"Is worth more to me than your life." Harry finished, "And recall, Master Nori, that I killed three trolls in the same time span it took for fourteen of you to get caught by them."

Nori shrunk away from Harry as the Dwobbit sat in front of the secret door next to Thorin. Thorin looked at Harry briefly before turning back to the door.

"He'll be okay." Harry whispered, "He has to be and if he isn't, well, how do you feel about Dragon stew?"

Thorin let out a laugh, hollow sounding though it was.

Harry counted it as a win, regardless.

\----

"Never laugh at a live Dragon." Bilbo gasped as he shrugged out of the cloak, handing it to Harry as Oin fussed over his burnt feet.

"Burglar." Thorin whispered as he pressed his forehead to Bilbo's, "Don't do that to me again."

"I have to, I didn't..."

"No." Harry said firmly, "You will not go back to poke the sleeping Dragon."

"Harry..." Bilbo began.

"NO!" Harry shouted, making Bilbo fall silent instantly, Harry never yelled at him, even when he didn't talk his hands had moved calmly, even when he had done something foolish. "No," Harry said calmer, "I will not lose you, I will not be the cause of your death too, however indirectly."

"What?" Bilbo asked confused.

"I can't lose you, not like I lost Teddy, I promised Lady Bell that I wouldn't let the Monsters take you too." Harry said, turning away from the group.

"Monsters? Teddy? Harry, you aren't making sense." Bilbo said slowly.

"You won't be going back to the Dragon." Harry said firmly, throwing his cloak around himself and disappearing.

"He's gone to kill the Dragon, hasn't he?" Kili asked quietly.

"More than likely." Thorin said as he held Bilbo tightly.

\------

~Now would be a nice time for Guidance.~ Harry thought to Stone Father as he walked down the tunnel to the Treasure Room. There was only silence from his Godly Father. ~I thought so.~

Harry entered the Room, not bothering to hide behind anything as he walked down the stairs to the Treasure.

"YOU ARE NOT THE BURGLAR THAT CAME BY EARLIER, DID I KILL HIM?" The loud voice of the Dragon almost made Harry jump, if he hadn't seen the movement he had made before he began to speak.

"Indeed not." Harry said as he turned to the Dragon. "He's rather well, in the arms of his One."

"HMMM, THEN WHY, PRAY TELL, ARE YOU HERE? YOU WHO IS NEITHER DWARF NOR THE CREATURE THAT WAS HERE BEFORE, A HALFBREED IF I HAVE EVER SMELLED ONE. NOT ONE AND NOT THE OTHER, STUCK BETWEEN AND NO PLACE TO CALL YOUR OWN, YOU FIT NOWHERE, BUT NOT, I THINK FOR A LACK OF TRYING."

Harry didn't look at his boots, Hobbits didn't wear shoes and even if they did, then Harry's would have been noticed as too small to fit a Proper Hobbit, Hobbits were usually content to be safe in their homes in the Shire, and even if they weren't then they rarely went further than Rivendell, Harry had gone farther and if it weren't for Bilbo he would never return to the Shire. It wasn't that he didn't love the peace and serenity, it was that he was too busy fighting for his life, Lady Bell had given him much at Green Mother's prompting, but that didn't change the facts, he had been Thrice-orphaned in his short life, sure he was Sixty or some such number, but that didn't ease the ache that came with losing his Family.

"I have plenty of places to call my own," Harry returned, "Unlike you, you who stole this place from its rightful owners, who killed those who would oppose your rights to it as you barreled in here, not a care in the world as to who you were killing."

Smaug roared angrily and the Mountain trembled.

Harry pushed his cloak back, allowing him to be visible to Smaug, "You did not even allow them a chance to collect and bury their dead, I will not deny the Monster I was forced to become if you do the same."

Smaug growled, his anger making him incapable of speech as he opened his mouth to let out a jet of Fire at Harry.

Harry ducked out of the way, dodging behind one of the Dwarven Pillars that lined the floor of the Treasury that he stood on.

"I've fought better Dragons." Harry laughed, peaking out to see if this Dragon had a Soft Spot.

Said Dragon snapped his claw out and ripped the Pillar apart, making Harry run to avoid being trampled or grabbed as the Dragon raked his claws across the floor.

Harry slipped the Cloak up to hide him again and slid down the stair rail to the ground floor, looking for that one spot that would fell the Dragon, his hand curling around a silver bow and finding a silver arrow to go with it, his feet moved with surety as the Dragon continued to search the upper level for him.

A dull spot in the Dragon's golden Armor caught his eye, and Harry had to stifle a snort, ~Of course, it would be there.~ He thought as he moved under the Dragon, planting his feet so that he could launch himself away from the body as it fell.

Harry let his arrow fly, suddenly glad that the centaurs had given him a brief lesson in Archery as the Arrow landed true.

The Dragon fell and with its landing the mountain trembled yet again and Harry cursed his luck as he struggled to get his leg out from under the bulk of the Dragon's weight.

"HARRY, YOU ANSWER ME THIS INSTANCE!" Bilbo shouted, waking Harry from a rather pleasant nap if one ignored the fact that his leg was being crushed under a Dragon.

Harry looked up at the ceiling, he wondered if the Dwarrows knew that there were flowers carved there.

"HARRY!" Bilbo called again.

"HERE!" Harry answered. "BEHIND THE DRAGON!"

The Company came out from the other side of the Dragon.

Harry smiled sheepishly at Thorin and Bilbo, "So, Dragon Stew, anyone?" Harry asked.

Thorin snorted as he and Dwalin went to help Harry out from under the Dragon.

"I was serious, you know, I don't know about you lot, but I'm hungry." Harry stated as Oin looked at his leg before declaring it not as bad as it could have been all things considered.

\------

There were things that could have been done to prevent this Harry was sure, but what was done was done and nothing on this world could turn back time. Harry just held Bilbo as he cried himself to sleep in the hours after Thorin had him banished from the Mountain, and offered only silent comfort, while Gandalf tried words and Bard watched them solemnly.

Harry had done his best not to scowl at any of the Big Folk, even though he dearly wanted to, ~How dare they, how dare they come and demand gold and compensation only days after the Dragon was removed, how dare they?~ Harry thought to himself, ~They did not even give the Dwarrows time to bury their dead, or mourn them finally, they swooped in like Dementors on a tortured soul.~ Harry could not, would not forgive them that.

\-----

"Bilbo, I can't let you go into battle." Harry said as he put his belt on.

"Give me one good reason." Bilbo snapped as he reached for his sword.

"You are carrying a child." Harry said without looking at the other.

"What?"

"You honestly thought that with the way you and Thorin carried on it wouldn't happen?" Harry asked as he looked at his shocked brother.

"But I... Thorin..." Bilbo tried.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him as safe as I can." Harry caught Bilbo's eyes, "I promise, he will come back to you."

Bilbo nodded slowly, "You come back too, Brother." Bilbo said hugging Harry.

"If you need to help then take care of the injured that are brought back." Harry advised.

\-----

Harry looked at Bilbo as the other sobbed, Thorin was dying and so were his nephews.

"Don't cry, Bilbo." Thorin ordered quietly wiping at a tearstained cheek.

"How can I not, our child will never know his father." Bilbo cried.

"A child?" Thorin whispered reverently.

"Yes, please, you have to stay with us. Please."

"I'm sorry, Bilbo." Thorin said.

"Bilbo." Harry said softly form his corner, "Do you trust me?"

Bilbo looked at Harry who looked at him, "Yes." Bilbo whispered.

Harry nodded, "I need you to bring Kili and Fili here."

Bilbo hesitated, but left as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Harry sat on the edge of Thorin's cot.

"Are you going to speed the process?" Thorin asked, "For my hurting of your brother?"

"No, I am going to save your life, Master Oakenshield." Harry said as Bilbo, Oin, Dwalin, and Gandalf returned with Fili and Kili, "And once I am finished with you, I will save Fili and Kili."

"How do you plan on doing that, Laddie?" Oin asked, "We have done all we can for them."

"Not all." Harry said as he stood and stripped of his armor, and sword, keeping his Cloak on.

Harry let his left knee rest on the cot as his left hand settled on the other side of Thorin's body, his right hand positioned itself over the Dwarf's heart and Harry set his forehead to Thorin's, Harry breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, Thorin breathed out through his nose and in through his mouth and Harry's eyes closed and for a long moment neither Dwarf nor Dwobbit breathed. Then Harry gasped and pulled away, stumbling slightly as he did so.

Oin rushed to Thorin as Harry stumbled to Fili and did the same procedure, repeating it once again with Kili, before letting himself fall to the floor gasping for air that never seemed to come.

"Harry?" Bilbo's voice sounded very far away and that was odd the world was growing dark.

"HARRY! OIN I NEED YOUR HELP!" Bilbo's voice was panicked, and Harry wanted to tell him not to worry, that everything would be fine but his lips wouldn't move and darkness took over.

\----

Harry smiled as the soft blue glow filled his vision, "Green Mother?" He asked looking as the Hobbit Lady who sat beside him.

"Yes." She said shortly, "That was a kind thing you did, Harry."

"Yes, well, I promised Lady Bell I would spare him what pain I could." Harry said trying to sit up, not protesting when she pushed him back.

"I know."

"I missed you and Stone Father." Harry said quietly.

"I know, Bilbo gave the Ring to Gandalf to get rid of, when you go back you will not have to worry about it." Yavanna said as she wet Harry's brow.

"Why am I here if I'm not dead?" Harry asked.

"You nearly were." Mahal stated as he entered and sat on the other side of Harry's bed.

"I never had both of my parents at my bedside before." Harry said softly as Mahal pressed his calloused hand atop one of Harry's.

"The Song Giver is only giving us a few hours before we have to send you back." Yavanna told him, "In Middle Earth it will have been nearly a month."

"Okay, I can live with that." Harry said.

Mahal chuckled, "You will have to."

The hours passed too quickly for any of their liking.

"You have to sleep to return." Yavanna said.

"As a gift to you and Bilbo, we have been able to grant you the same lifespan as your chosen mates." Mahal told him.

"Really?" Harry asked.

The two Valar nodded.

"Now it is time to sleep, Deadly Plant." Mahal said with a hand to Harry's forehead.

"Sing to me, Mother?" Harry asked grabbing her hand.

"Of course, sweetling." Yavanna said softly, "But you have to close your eyes."

Harry nodded as enthusiastically as he could with Mahal's hand still on his forehead.

Harry closed his eyes and listened to Yavanna sing, "Baby sleep, gently sleep, life is long and love is deep, time will be sweet for thee, all the world to see, time to look around and know, how the shadows come and go, how the breeze stirs the trees, and how the blossoms grow."

Harry was asleep only minutes after she finished.

\------

Harry woke slowly. He felt like he was reliving a moment when he woke and Elrond was at his bedside, his mouth moving but no sound coming from them, before Elrond could protest Harry was sitting up and when he heard shouting he puked on Elrond's robes.

"You really should stop vomiting on my robes, young one, this is the seventh time." Elrond said exasperated as he helped Harry lay back after he cleaned his mouth.

"Maybe you ought to stop being at my bedside when I wake." Harry retorted, "What happened?"

Elrond hesitated, "What is the last thing you recall?"

"Saving Thorin and Fili and Kili." Harry told him.

"Good, after you saved them you passed out, whatever Magic you used to bring them back was powerful, Saruman has expressed that he wishes you to apprentice under him."

"No." Harry snapped.

"Yes, I told him that you were already apprenticed under me, and had been since you were seventeen." Elrond said.

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

"You are most welcome, little one." Elrond said, "And should anyone question it, I can say that all your Adventures were Quests to prove your skill."

"So glad you are on the side of all that is good." Harry said with a laugh, which cut off shortly. "Ow, why did that hurt?"

"Because you had several broken ribs, they are still healing."

"Right." Harry muttered. "Couldn't have told me that before?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Elrond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And every one wonders where the twins got that mischievous streak." Harry returned as the doors burst open and Harry had a blur of Hobbit attach himself to his side.

Harry winced, but hid it as the Dwarrows and Gandalf entered behind Bilbo.

"You're okay." Bilbo said into Harry's nightshirt.

"Please tell me that Elrond changed me." Harry said as he realized how underdressed he was.

"Afraid not, dear boy." Gandalf said.

"First, not your boy, second, whoever thought it would be a good idea to have Bilbo change me had better have their affairs in order, cause they will be meeting their maker in a little bit." Harry snapped.

"As much as I would like to see the results of that fight, Thranduil has already left for his woods." Elrond told Harry.

"Lucky bastard." Harry muttered.

"Language." Elrond chastised.

"I have it." Harry said cheekily.

"Yes, I almost missed when you were silent." Elrond said.

"No, you don't." Harry returned.

"No, what I do miss is clean robes." Elrond said as he looked down.

"Yes, again don't be by my bedside, you'd think you would have learned." Harry muttered as he waved his hand and Elrond's robes were clean, "Happy?"

"It will have to do." Elrond said at a deadpan as the others gaped in shock.

"In that case..." Harry let a grin split his face, snapping his fingers to make Elrond's robes change colors.

"Noo. Change them back now." Elrond yelled.

"But pink looks ravishing on you." Harry said, stifling his laughter to spare himself the pain.

"Harry!" Someone shouted from the door.

"Estal!" Harry shouted as another little one attached to his side, the one that was free. "How have you been, little king?"

"I'm amazing, this is my first Adventure and Legolas helped me kill Giant Spiders, just like the ones in your story, they didn't talk like Aragog did though." The child pouted.

"Well, of course not. They didn't have Hagrid." Harry said.

"Still telling those stories, 'Ry?" Elladan asked as he and Elrohir came into the room after Aragon.

"You found them so amazing when we first met." Harry retorted.

"You were like twenty years old and talking about slaying a giant snake, of course it was amazing." Elrohir shouted.

Harry grinned, until he caught sight of Elrond's face.

"Giant Spiders, Giant Snakes, anything else you left out when you told Me these stories?" Elrond asked calmly arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, like a lot, there was the mad man out to kill me, the teachers that wanted to kill me, not to mention the students, umm there was a Dragon somewhere in there too..." Harry started.

"Stop." Elrond said, "I am not in the mood. You all have an hour before I expect Harry to be sleeping." That said, Elrond collected his three wards, who Harry waved at, and left, still in his pink robes.

"Sooo, that happened." Bofur said.

"Nicely put, Bofur." Gandalf said. "I was unaware that you were an Istari, Harry."

"Wizard." Harry said as he shifted Bilbo so that he was on the bed next to him, petting his hair as the other began drifting off.

Gandalf frowned.

"Don't, I'm not telling you squat." Harry snapped. "Besides don't you have something better to be doing, Gandalf?"

Gandalf sighed, and nodded, "I am glad that you are well." He said and left.

"You saved our lives, nearly at the cost of yours, why?" Thorin asked.

"Bilbo." Harry said, "I promised Lady Bell that I would protect him."

"And that entailed saving us?" Fili asked with a frown.

"What happened with the Arkenstone?" Harry asked.

"We placed it in the trunk of the Memorial Tree we are making. The trunk has the names of the races that came to aid, the branches carry the names of those that died when the Dragon came, the gold leaves bare the names of Men that died during the battle, the silver leaves have the names of Dwarrows that died and every flower has an Elven name on a petal." Kili said excitedly.

"Bilbo's idea?" Harry had to ask.

"He said it would bring a little beauty to the Mountain side while we were rebuilding, and I couldn't say no to him." Thorin said.

Harry smiled. "I need to sleep, I'm tired, I'll see you all when I wake tomorrow."

"You want me to take him?" Thorin asked as the others began to file out.

"Yeah." Harry said as he shifted Bilbo into Thorin's arms, "I never got sick or hurt when Bilbo was around, this is the first time he has seen that I'm not immortal."

"He told me."

"I wasn't sure."

Thorin nodded and left, leaving Dwalin in Harry's room.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ya do tha' to me again." Dwalin said gruffly.

Harry frowned. "I don't quite understa-" Harry cut himself off as Dwalin held out a bead.

"Said to meself I'd give it to ya when ya woke. 'Spent the last month workin' on it." Dwalin muttered as Harry took the bead.

"Oh." Harry exclaimed as he read the Runes that Dwalin had chosen to carve into the bead. "Oh."

"Oh? That all ya have to say?" Dwalin asked.

"I like the bead, it is lovely, Master Dwalin." Harry blushed.

"Just Dwalin, my One." Dwalin moved to rest his forehead against Harry's.

Harry smiled as he looked into Dwalin's eyes, "Does this mean you are courting me?"

"Aye." Dwalin whispered.

"Good. Now, I do have to sleep, before Elrond comes back." Harry hesitated as Dwalin moved away, "Be here when I wake?"

"Aye, I'll braid your hair before ya fall asleep."

"M'kay." Harry let his eyes drift closed as Dwalin began threading his hands through Harry's hair.

\----

"If you hurt my brother, I will find a way to kill you." Harry heard Bilbo say as he woke.

"Don't you people ever sleep?" Harry groaned as he tried to shift to his side and lift his pillow over his head, only to be halted by Elrond's hands.

"Best not to do that, little one, your ribs."

Harry cracked an eye to glare up at the Elf, "I'll vomit on your robes again." He threatened.

"I'll add it to your tally." Elrond said. "Now, I do want you to eat something."

Harry sighed and let Elrond lift him into a sitting position, placing a tray of food over his lap. Harry went to lift the spoon only to have it begin shaking as he lifted it.

"Aww nuts." Harry cursed as he let the spoon fall.

Elrond smiled softly at Harry, "It is okay to need help."

Harry glared halfheartedly at the Elf. "Easy for you to say."

"I seem to remember a little boy who cried because he ruined my robes when he first woke." Elrond said, "The same boy who practically begged people to feed him from their plates at meal time."

"I was ten and seven!" Harry shouted, drawing the attention of Dwalin, Bilbo, and Thorin.

"How long have you known Elrond?" Bilbo asked as he sat on the bed, while Harry took the roll that sat next to his soup.

"Since then."

"Really? Why would Mother take you to Rivendell when you were so young?" Bilbo asked.

Harry hesitated and glanced at Elrond before he turned back to Bilbo.

"We were coming home and passed through Rivendell, I got sick and ruined a pair of Elrond's robes when I woke." Harry gave a very edited version, he wasn't sure if he would ever tell Bilbo the truth.

"Oh, where had you been heading?" Thorin found a voice to ask.

"Lady Bell was heading here actually, but got turned around." Harry said.

"Here?" Thorin asked surprised.

Harry smiled, "It was here that Hobbits were birthed."

They all looked at Harry in shock as he tore apart the roll in his hand, lifting the smaller torn bit to his mouth.

"What?" Bilbo asked.

"Before the Wander, Hobbits lived here, I'm sure there are ruins from the ones that chose to stay here with their Ones and the homes that the Dwarrows built them." Harry said.

"How do you know this?" Thorin asked.

"My Mother." Harry said simply.

Bilbo frowned slightly.

\---

Harry smiled at all of the Dwarrows that he walked by, he told them that was looking for Dwalin, mainly though he was hiding from Elrond and Oin. The Dwarrows that he passed would either smile at him or scowl at him, Harry wondered what they would do if they knew he had killed the Dragon.

Harry leaned against a wall as his strength abruptly left him, he let himself slide down the wall to sit on the ground, glad that he was in an out of the way corridor as he rested. He let himself fade in and out of awareness only after lifting his Cloak to cover him, the last thing he wanted was someone to try their hand at killing him.

Harry finally stood up and continued on his way, using the wall as support, his fingers tracing over the runes that were carved into the walls to guide the Dwarrows places, his eyes mostly closed. Harry looked up when he heard a crash and his fingers stilled as they traced one of the runes as he watched Fili and Kili pick themselves up off the floor.

"So, where are we now?" Kili asked as he looked several directions.

"How should I know, everything is so dark." Fili said, "I can't tell which way is which and I have no idea where we are."

"Now what?" Kili asked.

"We wait until someone notices that we are missing." Fili sighed as he sat down.

"Lost are we?" Harry asked letting the Cloak uncover him.

"Harry!" Kili shouted excitedly, "Are you lost too?"

Harry laughed, glad that his ribs were healed enough that it didn't hurt much. "No, I am hiding from well-meaning but annoying Healers."

"Oh, we're lost." Kili said.

Fili placed one of his hands over his face.

"You're still young, Kili, it's okay to get lost."

"Okay."

Harry shook his head, he did wonder just how old these two Dwarrows were in relation to all of the others, but if he had to hazard a guess he would say about seventeen.

"Come on, I'll take you up to the Council Room." Harry said, motioning the two to follow him.

"You know how to get there?" Fili asked.

"Yes." Harry said as he let his fingers trace over the runes that the two Dwarrows couldn't seem to see.

He took a sharp turn to the left and started climbing some crumbling stairs, "Don't worry, they'll hold."

The two looked after him doubtfully but followed. It didn't take as long as they thought it would for Harry to get them to the Council Room.

"What do you mean my nephews are lost!" Thorin shouted as they approached the doors.

Kili and Fili looked at each other, "We are sooo grounded." Kili muttered.

"I can't find Harry either!" Bilbo cried, "He wasn't in his room and Elrond hasn't seen him."

"Bugger." Harry muttered.

Kili and Fili snickered.

Harry glared slightly before he pushed open the doors and grabbed the two's collars as they tried to run.

"Not lost." Harry said as he walked into the room filled with shocked Dwarrows, that he could keep hold of two struggling Dwarrows seemed to stun half of them speechless.

"Where were you?!" Bilbo shouted as he rushed to hug Harry, who merely let Bilbo curl his arms around him as he kept hold of the Thorin's nephews.

"I was hiding from nosy Healers, these two got lost three levels down and halfway to Mirkwood." Harry said.

"We were in a tunnel not halfway to Mirkwood!" Kili shouted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "There used to be an escape tunnel to Mirkwood, before Thror started going around the bend. It was back when the Elves actually trusted the Dwarrows."

"And you know this, How?" One of Dain's advisors asked.

Harry smiled, "I know a lot, including the origins of the Arkenstone."

"Oh?" Dain asked curiously.

"It is a gift to be given freely, those that covet it will fall to ruin." Was all Harry would say.

Several eyes widened though as they remembered a story told during their journey.

"Huh." Thorin let out.

\------

"So, I'm all better?" Harry asked Elrond as they sat in front of the fire in the rooms that Thorin had had made up for him.

"No, I said that you could stop avoiding me, I'll only check you over before I leave." Elrond said.

"You say To-may-to, I say Ta-mah-to." Harry waved his hand.

"I am unsure of what that means." Elrond said slowly.

Harry shrugged, "It's from the Before."

"Ah." Elrond sounded.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You cannot keep him in the dark forever, Harry, he will start asking questions, not the least of which will be the longlivity, he will begin to question why you call his mother Lady Bell, when as far as he knows she was your mother too, and he will question the stories, he will want to know if they are true, and I know you will not lie to him, you will tell him that they are. He will ask where you met the people and how they died, even if you tell him they died against a Dark Lord, how then will you explain that, Suron was defeated many years ago." Elrond explained.

"And how do you suggest that I tell him his entire life was a lie?" Harry snapped, "That everything he knows of me and Lady and Master Baggins is a fabrication?"

"Do as you did with Estal, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Arwen, tell a story." Elrond said quietly.

"And what beginning would I give it, 'Once upon a time', or 'In the Before time'?" Harry asked with a sneer.

"You are being vicious, little one." Elrond said calmly.

"Like a snake no doubt." Harry growled.

"You are afraid."

"I have been three times orphaned, even if technically only twice have I had Parents die. I have already lost my son, I cannot bare to lose my brother as well. That would be too much." Harry whispered, "Yes, I am afraid, I would not live through much more loss."

"Tell him, Harry, before someone else puts things together." Elrond said before he left Harry alone in his rooms.

Harry sighed as he leaned back in the chair and watched the fire burn.

\------

"Do you know where you are going?" Bilbo asked as he and the Company followed Harry down into the depths of Erebor.

"Yes, I have been there before, although I came through a different way." Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Bofur asked.

"To the place the Arkenstone was first found." Harry told him.

"And how do you know where that is?" Thorin asked, "You were not even born when it was found."

"Mother told me."

Bilbo frowned, "You said that Mother never made it to the Mountain."

Harry glanced at Bilbo, "I will explain when we get there."

It took an hour or two to finally get to the place that Harry spoke of and he was glad that Green Mother kept it eternally green.

"It is lovely." Bilbo said quietly.

"Yes, come on." Harry said taking Bilbo's hand and pulling him down onto the grass.

"What did you bring us here for?" Thorin asked as the others began to set out their lunch.

"To tell a story." Harry said softly, "I'm going to ask you not to interrupt, as this is the first time that I have ever told this in full, and this will be the last. If you have questions, I will answer them at the end."

Harry swallowed, "There are words that I use to break the story into parts, The Before and The After, and The Resting Period."

The group looked at Harry in confusion and Harry figured it was now or never.

"In The Before there was a School of Magic, this school was called Hogwarts, within it were four Houses, Gryffendor, where the Brave go, Ravenclaw, where those that crave Knowledge hide, Hufflepuff, where the Loyal dwell, and Slytherin, where Darkness and Evil is said to curl. A young woman with eyes of green and hair of fire and a man with night black hair and chocolate brown eyes graduated and married one another, but darkness dwelled and struck within their world, a world that was soon to end. They trusted the wrong friend, Betrayer," Harry spat, "with their safety, he gave them up for his own protection and they were killed, they left behind a child, a child that their Murderer tried to do away with as well, he failed, the child lived, and so they called him, The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry took a breath, "For ten years the boy lived at the mercy of his Mother's sister and her husband, they were not his family and never would be after the way the treated him, when he turned eleven he was collected to go to Hogwarts, sorted into Gryffendor, though he was meant for Slytherin, he might have been better off there. In Gryffendor he met his own Betrayers, although it would be seven years in coming."

"During that first year he faced again his Parent's Murderer and escaped him, as he did the following year after killing a giant snake and running from giant spiders that make the ones in Mirkwood look like house spiders, he almost died yet again if not for a very special firebird, in the following year he met a man he would come to call uncle, and would lose before two years passed, his fourth year at the Magic school he faced Waterdwellers to rescue one of his future Betrayers and a little girl left behind, he faced Dragons and watched his Parent's Murderer gain a new body of his own."

"He lost his uncle the following year and the year after that began searching for the Murderer's soul, which he had split into seven, much like the Ring Bilbo found. When his mentor, Manipulator, died he searched them out with his Betrayers, he found and destroyed them, and let the Murderer kill him, for within himself there was the last bit of Soul. His War was over, his Parent's Murderer dead, and he inherited a child, the child of one of the men he called uncle."

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, "The Betrayers let them in, they killed him, the Monsters killed him, and the Boy lost himself, there were ten dead before they bound his magic and more before the tied him down, he voice died with the child, and they feared him, they feared him and decided to send him away, he only wanted to die."

Harry opened his eyes, "He didn't, In the Resting Period he met a woman who he would come to call Mother, she told him stories and taught him her culture, her husband did the same and when he had learned all he needed they sent him to the place he was needed."

"In the After he woke to Red and it was only the knowledge that the Creature of Darkness and Death was asleep that allowed him to leave the mines unharmed, he was hurt when he fell down the side of the mountain, but there was nothing that would have prevented him from helping her." Harry looked at Bilbo before he looked away, "The Lady Bell lifted him up and took him to Rivendell, where he would meet Lord Elrond and where Lady Bell would decide that the Child would be hers no matter what. When they walked though Hobbiton to the Green door at the end of Bagshot row, he heard the whispers, the Lies, a Half-child, the child of an Elf, in his elven clothes or the child of a Dwarf, with his tiny feet. He did not glare and he did not fight them, Lady Bell had asked him not to, but they would fall silent before Lady Bell brought her own little Life to the world."

"Master Bungo thought it strange but accepted it and they never had cause to tell the truth, that the Boy they called their eldest was not Birthed into their family, that he had been Gifted to them by The Lady Green and her Stone King." Harry finished.

"The Lady Bell gave me a family at the Green Mother's bidding, but she could have ignored the request, she will always be one of the three women I consider Mother, Here," Harry pressed his hand over his heart, "And she will be the one that most greatly impacted my life, but she is not the Mother of my birth. I promised myself when you were born that I would never let the Monsters take you away from me like I let them take Teddy from me."

The group looked at him in various states of shock.

"So, you were born in a different world?" Nori asked.

Harry nodded.

"And that cloak of yours?"

"Was inherited from my Birth Father."

"Huh."

*You are not my Brother?* Bilbo signed slowly.

*Not by Birth, but I am still your Brother in everything else, nothing but the origins of me were a lie, and even then not so much a lie as a forgotten tale.* Harry returned.

*Would they have told me?*

*I don't know, they died so young.*

*Would you?*

Harry hesitated. *Perhaps, I don't know, If you had never left the Shire(S-h-i-r-e) Then no, there would have been no need. Or maybe the guilt would have made me tell, and you might have told me never to come back.*

Bilbo swallowed, "This changes nothing, you are still my Brother, this tale does not leave us, and if it does it is not truth but a bit of fun, are we all clear?"

The Company nodded.

"Good." Bilbo said as he leaned against Thorin.

"How old were you?" Dwalin asked.

"Seventeen when Lady Bell found me, Twenty-one when Bilbo was born." Harry said.

"What were you Before?" Ori asked.

Harry smiled at the Dwarf, "I was and still am a Wizard, but due to some complication or what have you, the Green Mother and the Stone Father gave me the choice between their forms, by all reasonings and the Green Mother's own words I am an in-between, a Half-child, a Dwobbit if you will."

"Aw, our baby cousin won't be the first." Kili whined.

"The first to come by it naturally, at least in many years." Harry told them.

"Lord Elrond knows?" Thorin asked.

"Bits and pieces, when Lady Bell came back she explained the dream she had and finding me, and I've told bits of the story to his children, Legolas and Estal." Harry explained.

"Legolas?" Fili asked, "Isn't he Thranduil's child?"

Harry nodded, "But before the Incident he would visit Rivendell."

"The Incident?" Bofur repeated.

"Yeah." Harry let a smile slip onto his face, "Greatest prank I pulled in ages."

Kili and Fili leaned forward as Thorin and Bilbo rolled their eyes.

"I managed to get Arwen's hair to be snow white, and blamed it on Legolas." Harry grinned.

"Harry Baggins, you did no such thing?" Bilbo yelled aghast, but he was smiling.

"I did, the best part was that Elrond didn't rat me out to the Fair Evening Star." Harry told them.

"I'm sure he didn't know." Bilbo said.

"He did, he's the one that caught me as I pinned it on Legolas."

The two young Dwarrows were looking at Harry in awe.

"Teach us your secrets." They said together.

Harry froze for a second, eyes misting over before they cleared, "No...no, I... no." Harry stood and walked down a tunnel they hadn't noticed, leaving abruptly.

"What did we do?" Fili asked.

Bilbo watched Dwalin follow Harry, "Nothing, he sometimes gets that look when he sees a pair of redheaded Twins in the Shire, other times it's a large black dog, or even one of the Mothers in the Shire. A few times he got that look when we were in Market or at the Tavern. Mother said he had the same look when he held me for the first time, she didn't have to adjust his grip like she'd had to for Da, she said it was like he had held a child before, and the way he looked at me was the same look that new Fathers had when they first held their children. I think he sees me as a son more than a brother, but I already had a Mother and a Father, so he was fine with Brother. He did practically raise me, stayed twitchy as anything in the Shire until my Thirty and Third then he was on his way out saying he'd be back in a week."

Bilbo smiled as he remembered, "A week turned into a month, then two, then four, until he only came back once a year, and only because I made him, I think if I hadn't been in the Shire he never would have returned, too many memories of better times. He always brought back presents though, like the crown he gave me that night you all invaded."

Thorin looked at Bilbo, "Until I make you one you might wear that one, it was very good quality, for a Hobbit crafter."

Harry snorted as he and Dwalin returned, "Nice to know that you think Mahal is a crap teacher."

"What? I never said..." Thorin began as he looked at the Dwobbit.

"Oh, I know but he's the one that taught me crafting." Harry said waving his hand at the Dwarf as he sat next to Dwalin, leaning into the other. "He also taught me Khuzdul and Iglishmesh. Told him that I wouldn't be able to explain it properly, plus I was in mourning for Teddy."

"So, the signs we use are Iglishmesh?" Bilbo asked from where he was threading through Kili's hair.

"No, our signs are from the Before, the Goblins of There were a little like the Dwarves from Here, and not so horrifying, they taught me their signs when it became clear I couldn't get my tongue around their spoken language." Harry explained.

"Oh, so they were nice?" Bilbo asked.

Harry laughed, "No way, they were all about the Gold and if you pissed one off you pissed off the whole lot of them, and believe me when I say you did not want them angry with you, but if you respected them they respected you, I earned their respect when I stole a Dragon form one of the Vaults it guarded and rode it out of the bank, of course the respect was earned when I brought it back and offered to pay for the damages out of my Vault money. I miss that Dragon, it was such a sweetheart." Harry sighed.

"Okay, nice Dragons, not very likely." Balin scoffed.

"Oh, please, Smaug was a Pretentious arse, and he could speak human or whatever, in the Before they couldn't speak human which was probably a good thing considering how insulting they were to humans." Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Ori asked.

"They were serpents, or some kind of relation, I can speak to serpent, sometimes its really annoying. All they talk about is there next meal or mating." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Oh." Ori exclaimed.

Harry smiled, "Anything else, Little Scribe?"

"Oh, is that his nickname?" Bilbo asked.

Harry nodded, "Of course it is."

"Great, just all the others to go." Bilbo said.

"Confused." Fili said raising his hand.

"Aye, me to." Dwalin muttered into Harry's hair.

"Your names don't translate into Harry's signs, so we gave you nicknames, Dwalin is *Axe*" Bilbo made the sign, "Thorin is *Oak Tree*, Fili is *Sword*, and Kili is *Arrow*. We're still working on the others."

"Bifur is *Wolf*." Harry said.

"Why?" Bilbo asked.

"Teddy's Birth father." Harry said shortly, his eyes a little misty, "He reminds me of Teddy's dad."

"Ah." Bilbo murmured.

"What did Kili and Fili remind you of?" Ori asked quietly.

"Two twins, pranksters, and well, they figured out that Moony and Padfoot were the original Pranksters of Hogwarts, and they had idolized them since they found this Map Moony and Padfoot had made during their school years, and once they figure that out they opened their eyes as wide as they would go, got on their knees and said 'Teach us your secrets, Master.' while bowing. Padfoot was all set to do it too, until Moony knocked him on the head and said no." Harry told them. "The Twins were so disappointed too, spent weeks trying to prank them, until I got annoyed with their little Prank War and pranked them all, I don't know who was more shocked, Moony and Padfoot or the Twins when they woke in the wrong beds. Moony and Padfoot each had a twin in bed and they were all naked, oh, nothing happened but they all got a lecture from the Twins' Mother, and they couldn't get more than two steps apart, so they had to go to the bathroom together."

"That seems cruel." Bilbo said, frowning at the laughing Dwarrows.

"No, cruel is making their vocal cords that of a snake's, meaning the could only talk to me, that's the one I got hit with, do you know how many people had a snake speak kink?" Harry asked, "I wish I didn't, and that doesn't include the fact that the only other person that could speak the language was the person out to Kill me."

The Dwarrows were laughing their brains out by now and Harry rolled his eyes, "It's about supper time we had better go up."

Bilbo nodded and they began to leave the sanctuary of the Lady Green.

\------

Harry frowned as he approached Bilbo and the Dwarrows that had pinned him to the wall, shouting angry insults in Khuzdul, though they had to know that Bilbo couldn't understand.

"Problem?" Harry asked as he came closer.

"Get lost Hobbit, or we'll deal with you too." One of them growled.

"You are already dealing with me, let my brother go." Harry said, placing a hand on the shoulder of the Dwarf holding Bilbo to the wall.

"Don't touch me, #Elf#!" The Dwarf snapped.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I do not find being called an Elf nearly as insulting as you mean it to be, now you can remove your hands voluntarily or I can do it for you." Harry smiled sweetly, "And I assure you, you will not like the results should I have to help you."

The Dwarrows snorted, "And what can a beardless whelp like you do?"

#This beardless whelp can begin by removing your tongue, not so you cannot scream, no, so that each time you attempt it your mouth fills with blood, and you choke on it as you try to find breath enough to scream.# Harry looked into the eyes of the shocked group, #Then I will remove your fingers one by one, before I remove your hands at the wrist, so everyone, Elf, Man, Dwarrow, and Hobbit will know what a useless wretch you are, I will make sure there is no way you can provide for any family you have, I will make it to where you will see it as better to leave them than to share your shame with them, that is what this beardless whelp can do.#

"You speak..."

"Your sacred language, brilliant deduction, but you see your hand is still on my brother." Harry had no eyes for Thorin as he and Dwalin appeared around the corner while he pulled out a knife, #Shall I remove your tongue then?#

The Dwarf's hand pulled away instantly and Bilbo sunk to the ground as his legs gave out and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Thorin you should take him to Elrond, the stress might have harmed the Baby, and I don't know what they were doing before I came upon them." Harry said not looking away from the group.

Thorin nodded and carried Bilbo away.

Harry smiled softly, "Now, that they are gone, where were we?" Harry asked. "Ah, yes, where I come from there are ways of easing aggression in animals, I wonder if it works with people too?"

\-----

"What exactly did you do to them, Harry?" Thorin asked as he watched the five Dwarrows that had attached Bilbo flinch from all contact and move restlessly from one foot to the other, wincing as they did so, when they were lead before his throne, Harry and Dwalin standing on either side of him as he sat on the throne, Royal Regalia upon him as he waited for the charges to be read by one of Ori's minions, err, helpers.

"You don't want to know, Thorin, trust me, you really don't." Dwalin muttered into the King's ear.

Harry merely smiled.

"And lastly, assault on a Pregnant person..." The scribe faltered, "The child being that of Thorin the Second, King Under The Mountain."

Harry looked blankly ahead as he listened to the Dwarrows try explaining their actions, hands holding opposite elbows behind his back, he was sure that there would be blood on his hands and wounds at his elbows by the time this trail was over.

"The blasted Hobbit's brother already punished us!" One of them yelled.

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" He said.

Harry turned his gaze to the Dwarrows and regarded them. His eyes empty as he moved his gaze from the one on the left to the one on the right, all of them shifting nervously while his gaze was on them.

"Harry Baggins do you deny their claim of retribution?" Thorin asked looking at Harry.

"Bilbo Baggins is the only Family I have left, not including my Courtier, there is absolutely Nothing that I would not do to protect him." Harry watched a shiver sweep the room, "I deny nothing, I failed to protect my Family once, I will not make the same mistakes twice, you five are Lucky to be alive, fifteen died for taking my son's life." Harry said coldly. "You'd best consider yourselves lucky that you didn't hurt the Baby or Bilbo too much, otherwise you would not be standing here."

The Dwarrows looked at Harry in fear and some of them pride.

Thorin repressed a sigh.

Harry turned to him, "You cannot deny that any Dwarf would follow my actions, and that any king would punish me for doing so, even were I an Elf seeking to protect my Family in your halls."

Thorin opened his mouth to say something only to have Balin interrupt him.

"The lad's right, Yer Highness, there are records of such things taking place, not even trial in consequence." Balin said loudly, letting it roll over the crowd.

"I understand that you see Bilbo as your responsibility, but until you are married he is my responsibility. By Dwarrow customs as well as Hobbit." Harry said looking into Thorin's eyes.

"I..." Thorin started as he turned to the gathered Dwarrows, "What do you think on all that has been said here, take a moment to speak among yourselves and send one representative from each family up here to speak for you."

Harry hummed, "Good plan."

Thorin did not look at Harry and Harry understood that, he understood that Thorin was afraid that they would ask for his head, even if he was within his rights as a guest and Friend of the Dwarrows, he was afraid of what he would have to tell Bilbo if that was the case.

"This is not the first time my life has been in other's hands for doing something to protect my Family, Thorin." Harry whispered into the King's ear. "They tried me for trying to protect Teddy, they tried me for defending him, as they stepped to kill him, it mattered not to them that he was a baby, not even walking or talking. Monsters like that...Monsters like that do not deserve to live."

Thorin turned to Harry and frowned at the red tinge his eyes had taken.

"Harry, are you alright?" Thorin found voice to ask.

Harry grinned wickedly, "Never better."

"THORIN!" Someone shouted as the doors burst open to allow Gandalf entrance.

"We are busy, Tharkun." Thorin said rising.

"I see that, but we have a bigger problem than whatever this is." Gandalf said as he walked to the throne.

"And that is?" Thorin asked dismissing the Dwarrows with a wave of his hand..

"The Ring Bilbo handed me is not Evil, it is just a ring." Gandalf said after they had all left, the Company, minus Bilbo had stayed, grouping around the Istari.

"I don't understand." Thorin said slowly.

"At one point it did hold Evil but not any longer." Gandalf explained.

"What happened?" Dwalin asked.

"I don't know." Gandalf admitted.

"Don't know or unwilling to admit, Istari?" Harry asked. "Best you know that I Hate liars."

Gandalf looked at Harry with solemn eyes, "Unwilling to admit."

Harry let a wicked grin cross his face, "So unlike you, Gandalf, admitting you don't know everything, that you don't know what is best."

Thorin and the others looked at the two as they stared at each other.

"Why are Harry's eyes turning red?" Ori asked as he looked between the two Magic Folk, leaning into the comfort Fili and Kili offered him.

Harry's grin widened, "Oh, Master Baggins put up a rather exhausting fight, but the poor boy is so tired of fighting, he's spent his entire life fighting, fighting his awful cousin, his oaf of an uncle, fighting to survive the abuse they dealt him, and then he was fighting to stay alive against people who wanted him dead, he lost a bit of that fighter's spirit when his son died, but Bilbo being born brought it back, him dying to save the Line of Durin gave me chance enough to slip from the Ring to the boy, and there was a readymade place for me! But he was not easy to subdue, even now, he fights me, foolish boy. It only took one slip and I was the stronger one."

Gandalf's eyes widened slightly, "Suron." He whispered, the name echoing in the silence that followed.

"Yes, Gandalf, weren't you listening?" Harry's mouth said. "How do you plan to get rid of me now? There are several people who won't forgive you if you kill this body."

&&&&&~No, no, no!~ Harry shouted as he pounded on the walls of his own mindscape, ~Let me out, Kill me, death is better than having to watch and be the cause of your deaths, please, please.~ Harry begged as he slid to the floor of his mind, watching the scene unfold before him, his body being controlled by this Dark Lord, not the first time, but Harry dearly wished it to be the last.

Harry could see Dwalin loosen the grip he had on his Axe in response to something that his mouth said.

~No, Dwalin, no, he lies,~ Harry screamed at his lover, even though he knew he couldn't hear him, ~Dark Lords lie to get you where they need you, they kill you when they had no more use for you, he has no use for you.~ Harry felt tears stream down his cheeks as Dwalin moved closer, ~He has no use for you but to get you out of the way, Dwalin, please stop.~&&&&&

"Stop." Harry's voice said in a keening whine, "Don't come closer, Please, Please."

Tears streamed down Harry cheeks as Dwalin grinned, "'Knew ya were in there still, Harry." Dwalin said pulling Harry into a hug as Harry sobbed.

&&&&&~NOOO!~Harry cried out as his body pulled out a knife and stabbed Dwalin in the back, ~No.~ Harry let out as his body pulled away to watch the Dwarf fall, ~No, please, no.~ He whispered as the controller of his body began to fight his friends, while Oin attempted to heal Dwalin.

Harry could feel himself breaking apart, Dwalin was the first person he had found him actually liking slowly, not suddenly with a strange fierceness that shocked him into doing something about it, it had been slow and gradual and perfect. And he was dying before his eyes, his Family was dying before him, by his hand.

~No.~ Harry said firmly, ~I will not let another Dark Lord take my family from me.~

Harry knew that Suron thought he controlled all of him, but when he was fighting Voldemort Harry had noticed that they shared Magic like they shared their minds, it had been surprisingly easy to steal Half of Voldemort's Magical core and bind that part so that it would remain empty, he had still been a formidable opponent but it had given Harry just the edge that he had needed, seeing as no one had thought to properly train him to fight the Wizard, Suron controlled his Magic but not Voldemort's, though he would be able to better wield the Tainted power Voldemort had than Harry's Light, childish Magic.

Harry began his search for where he had stashed the Power, passing his own, pushing it away when it reached out for him.

~There you are.~ Harry cooed as he let the black wriggling mass of Power wrap around him, ~Hello, lovely Taint, I'll make you a deal, hmm?~ Harry asked, hearing a slightly wary confirmation, ~There is a spirit controlling me, his Death for my using you.~

The Black mass writhed with excitement and Harry smiled softly, ~That's my pretty Darkness.~ He whispered, leading it away from the bright corner of Teddy memories he had left it in to keep it at bay.

Harry let the Black Power twine around him, at this point Suron had too much control of his Body so he let Voldemort's Magic pull his soul from his body, he could feel it forming him a temporary one, one that would not last longer than an Hour at most.&&&&&

The first thing Harry's temporary body perceived was the Scream that tore from his real one.

"Did that hurt Suron?" Harry asked sweetly as he stepped forward, Black Smoke swirling Happily around the form he was wearing, the entire thing tinged Black at the edges, like he had been burned. "I hope it did."

Suron looked at Harry, red eyes shocked and angry, the Dwarrows and Gandalf backing away.

"How are you before me?" The Dark Lord asked.

Harry grinned, "You knew little of me when you pressed into me, and you know less even as you possess me."

Suron frowned, "I control your magic!" He shouted, reaching for it and getting butterflies to result.

"You control innocence and child magic." Harry stepped forward, "The Magic within you is White, the Magic about me is Black, it and I have a deal."

Suron tried to step back away from Harry, only to find his feet nailed to the floor.

"Care to know my deal?" Harry asked as he leaned into Suron's face, Suron leaning away. "Your life for me using it."

Harry pressed a hand over his Body's heart, "It beats so wildly, are you afraid, Suron?"

Suron found no voice to speak.

Harry smiled, "It'll be like going to sleep, just... close... your...eyes."

Harry watched his body fall lifelessly to the ground, a mass of red pouring out of his mouth only to be engulfed and devoured by the Mass of Black that wrapped around him. Harry stepped towards his body, until he heard Oin's words.

"We're losing him, Thorin."

Harry's insides froze and so did his temporary body. The Black Magic was telling him his window was closing and that his form wouldn't hold much longer. But Harry turned from his body and walked to Dwalin, the Dwarrows cutting through the black only for it to reform after the blade passed through. Harry knelt next to Dwalin and forced his hand solid as he lifted Dwalin's hand in his own up to where his heart would have been if he was real.

"Hello." Harry whispered as he looked into Dwalin's blurry eyes.

The Dwarf smiled and reached to brush hair from Harry's face. Harry caught his hand before it went through the lock of hair.

"Hey." Dwalin whispered, and that was wrong, Dwalin shouldn't ever be so quiet.

"How do you feel?" Harry heard himself ask, ignoring the Magic's insistence on getting to his body.

"Been worse, barely hurts, be better if Oin would let me up." He coughed, and Harry didn't need to look to see there was blood there.

Harry heard someone start sobbing as he lifted Dwalin's hand to his lips, "Wait for me?" Harry found himself asking.

Dwalin smiled, "Always." He whispered before his eyes drifted closed and Harry leaned over to press a kiss on his lips before his black tinged form vanished.

\------

Harry woke to darkness and he wondered if he was finally dead, until a soft blueish glow filled the room he was in. Harry turned to the glow and expected to see Lady Yavanna or Lord Mahal, but neither entered the room he was in. Harry sat up slowly and wondered where he was and why he was there. The outline of a door stood out against the black so Harry stood, ignoring the pain the action caused, knowing now that he was still living, and walked towards it, recognizing the voices on the other side.

"It's a miracle, Thorin, they were both gone, as in no coming back." He heard Oin hiss.

"What do we tell people, Gandalf, we cannot tell them the truth, they will not believe it, I barely believe it." Thorin said as Harry eased the door open quietly and slowly.

He entered the room without a sound and walked just as silent to the bed that he knew Dwalin was resting in, how he knew he could not say but he knew. Without a thought he climbed into the bed and under the covers next to Dwalin and let the voices around him ease him back into rest, as Dwalin pulled him closer while he took his own.

\-----

-Fifteen years Later.-

Harry lifted his youngest and only living son up into his arms and onto his hip as he walked through the market to the meeting spot that he and Bilbo had agreed on before separating. Twin giggles echoed from behind him as two little, red headed, blue eyed girls trailed after him, both of them holding tightly to a light yellow ribbon that was tied to Harry's belt, three other like ribbons dangled loosely from his belt, their holders at weapon's training with their father and their uncle.

Dwalin had been shocked silly when the midwife had announced that Harry had given birth to twin girls thirteen years ago, even sillier when Harry had given birth to yet another girl two years later, and five years following giving birth to yet another set of twin girls, after getting over the shock of Harry having so many girl children Dwalin and the others had come to expect Harry to have girls, and so had been just as shocked as everyone else when Harry had a little boy four years after the set of younger twins.

Harry and Bilbo had had a good laugh as Dwalin and the others sputtered that they hadn't thought about boy names at all. Harry had smiled as he looked down at the little boy with black hair and the beginning of blue eyes, he had known what to call the little boy, because he had recognized him, though the likelihood of him ever remembering the life he had previously held was next to none.

#Amad.# The little boy tugged at the shoulder material of Harry's shirt.

"Yes, Tom?" Harry said, smiling at his son.

"Uncle!" Tom pointed to where Bilbo had his own ribboned children, most of them boys around him waiting for Harry.

Dwalin had boasted and Thorin had complained about Harry having so many girls, at least until they had been threatened with the couch.

Bilbo liked that he only had two girl, it meant only having to remind Thorin that the children would grow up eventually and have children of their own twice, although if the children were lucky they would have the Hobbits' ability to have children from Love, no matter the sex of their partners, Harry still didn't know how two Lady Hobbits did it, there might have been gardens and flowers involved, but Harry had no idea how the baby got into one of the Lady's stomachs and after having three different couples, one of Lady Bell's sisters being one of them, he had stopped asking because he still couldn't figure it out.

"All finished?" Bilbo asked as he sorted out a fight between one of the back to back children.

Bilbo hadn't given birth to a single set of twins, it had reminded Thorin and Dwalin that Harry and Bilbo were Chosen Family rather than Blood Family, even if Bilbo had more children that Harry and Dwalin, most of them didn't even have a year between them. Harry had made sure that Bilbo wasn't being forced to have so many children and then once assured had left it alone, how many children Thorin and Bilbo wanted was up to them, besides Fili, Kili, and Ori, not to mention Nori and Bofur loved to steal the children away, to give the two parents some alone time, for a night or two. Harry and Bilbo knew that it was because they wanted to pretend for a while and neither minded as long as the children came back in one piece, still calling them Amad and Adad.

While Bilbo and Thorin seemed intent on repopulating Erebor with their own children Harry and Dwalin were done. Harry had spoken honestly and told Dwalin that he couldn't bring himself to chance having another boy, as much as he loved Tom he was still hurting over Teddy and he just couldn't, Dwalin had understood and had went out early the next morning to get Harry herbs. Harry had thanked him and took his first batch of them, for three weeks Dwalin had waited patiently, even if his Guardsdwarrows had complained of harder drills and work, for Harry to be sure they were working before he let Dwalin back into their Marriage bed.

"Yes, did you find everything you needed?" Harry asked as they began walking back to Erebor, where their purchases were waiting.

Bilbo nodded as he gave the children permission to run ahead as they left the busy market. Harry's remained close enough that he could grab hold of them if he needed to, but Tom was sleeping peacefully against his shoulder.

"How is Frerin doing in his studies?" Harry asked Bilbo about his eldest child, Dwalin had told him but Harry liked hearing Bilbo gush every now and again, especially about his oldest child because after Frerin Bilbo had been removed from the child, he hadn't answered his cries or even Thorin's pleas, Harry and Dwalin had taken Frerin with them until Thorin had gotten through to Bilbo and even then kept him most nights while Thorin tried to comfort Bilbo about how he didn't feel connected to the Baby he had birthed.

By the time Frerin was three Bilbo was together enough that Harry felt comfortable enough that Bilbo wouldn't accidently neglect the child, at first he had monitored them but slowly he had let Bilbo take over, it had taken Bilbo getting pregnant with his second child to make him stop pitying the lack of instant connection and begin forming one.

"Wonderful, Thorin says he can almost beat Gimli, although he might be exaggerating, because Gimli is hardly ever here, always off with Legolas, fighting the spiders or somesuch nonesense." Bilbo said smiling, "And it's his birthday in three days, we're going to spend the morning together, while Kili, Ori, and Dori keep the others entertained, we'll have a family dinner in the Secret Garden."

Harry nodded as they entered Erebor proper.

"Do us a favor though, after this one slow down a little, Thorin is getting a bit old and he might have a heart attack next time you go into labor." Harry said as he shifted Tom so that the two year old's legs were being held up by the jut of his hips, small arms around his neck.

"How is it you always know before I do?" Bilbo asked as Nori and Bofur stole away a few of his younger children and Bombur's children dragged the others away.

Harry smiled as his redheaded twins snuck behind Bard as he was walking to the Meeting Room, only just managing to grab his elbows making him lift them up as he raised his arms, Both he and Thranduil delighting in their gleeful shrieks.

"Magic, Bilbo, Magic." Harry said, "Good afternoon, Bard, Master Moose."

"Harry." Bard nodded as Thranduil scowled, after fifteen years Harry still refused to call him by name because he couldn't kill him for letting Bilbo change him, so he did the next best thing. Thranduil didn't find it nearly as annoying as he had when Harry had first called him that, Thorin had laughed himself silly.

"Going to see Thorin?" Bilbo asked as he fell into step with them.

"Yes, we have the trade agreements from the Shire, the poor messenger has refused to leave my privet garden, not that I plan on making her." Thranduil said.

"Oh?" Bilbo asked.

"The poor dear didn't know she was pregnant when she left, and by the time she found out it was too late to turn back, the child came because she had lost her mate to a boating accident. I was hoping that Thorin might welcome her here, if only so she has Hobbit company." Thranduil explained.

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Primula Baggins."

Harry nodded, "I'm sure she will be welcomed here."

\-----

Primula arrived three months after Bilbo and Harry convinced Thorin to let her live in the Mountain, a bundle of soft yellow cloth in her arms.

"I'm not staying." Was the first thing she said as she watched Tom and Frerin play a hand game, bundle tight to her chest.

"Okay." Harry said easily while Bilbo opened his mouth to protest.

"I just... no one in the Shire would take him, not after he's been born on an Adventure." Primula handed the yellow bundle to Harry and he took it gently. "I remembered your butterflies, and how you'd leave and come back, I know you'll take care of him, I... I can't, he looks so much like Drogo, I just, it hurts to look at him."

Harry nodded, "Do you mind if he is raised as the child of a Dwarf?" Harry asked as he looked down at the little one.

There was hesitation in the Hobbit's eyes.

"When he is old enough we will explain, it's just Bilbo has enough children and another coming, and much as I'd like to I... I can't." Harry explained, "I know a couple that would love to take him in."

"If you trust them to take care of him." Primula said slowly.

"We trust them with our children all the time." Harry told her, rocking the baby gently as he began fussing, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet." She said softly, "On an Adventure."

"Does he have a name yet?" Frerin asked as he and Tom came over to look, Harry kneeling down for them to see.

"Frodo." Primula whispered, "His name is Frodo."

"Do you want to meet them?" Harry asked.

Primula shook her head, "But can... can I go with you?"

Harry nodded and they walked out of the room and down the hall to a wooden door, carved with Dragons and Eagles. Harry knocked once and entered, Primula following after Bilbo, Frerin and Tom.

Harry smiled as Bofur looked up from the toy he was carving.

"Wha' brings ya he'e tuh our abode?" Bofur asked as he brushed wood shavings away and handed the toy to Frerin, "Careful now, 'ts still rough."

"A present." Harry said walking over to Bofur and setting the child in his arms.

Bofur looked at Harry and then the child, "Fo' us?" He asked as Nori appeared from the bedroom, leaning over Bofur's shoulder to peer at the child in his One's arms.

"Yes, he needs someone to raise him, do you mind?" Harry asked.

"No' at'all." Bofur said as he gently rocked the baby as he sniffled.

"His parents?" Nori had to ask.

Harry turned to Primula who smiled softly at them, even as tears fell down her cheeks, "You'll take good care of him." She said before running from the room, Bilbo following after her.

"His name is Frodo, Frodo Baggins." Harry said, "Come on, Tom, Frerin, time to go."

They left the new family to bond, there would be plenty to explain in a few hours, like how to feed the child but for now Frodo had new parents to get to know.

They never saw Primula again after she left the Mountain later that day.

\----

Several Dwarrows stilled as laughter echoed through the halls, they waited for the sources to streak passed, giggling and squealing, before going back to their work.

"Gandalf!" All the children cried as they saw him riding his cart along the path to the Mountain, fireworks hidden in the back of his cart under the grey blanket.

A few of the older children lifted the younger children onto the cart for a ride to Erebor before jumping on themselves.

"And where is Frerin this time?" Gandalf asked the little boy next to him.

"He's with Uncle Thorin." Tom replied, "Learning to be King."

"Is he now?" Gandalf asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Kili, Uncle Fili, and Uncle Ori are running Moria, after the Creature of Darkness and Death was slayed getting the Goblin Monsters out was easy. Amad helped." Tom said bouncing slightly.

"Did he?"

Tom nodded, "Uncle Kili says he killed the Creature of Darkness and Death and that's why his hair is mostly white now."

"Mostly?" Gandalf asked.

"Yep, some of it is still Black." Frodo inserted, "Did you bring whizpopers for my birthday?"

Gandalf sputtered. "Your birthday?"

Frodo nodded.

"Well, of course I did." Gandalf said as his cart stopped.

Harry smiled, looking up at Gandalf, "I see you found our missing children."

Harry had changed over the years, with his slaying of the Balrog in Moria his hair had tinged White to reflect the Innocence Magic he held, but the Darkness that had dwelled in him kept a few streaks of Black throughout his hair. He still preferred not to use Magic except for entertainment purposes, usually for the children, though he had used it to stabilize mines and falling ceilings, or to heal wounds, never to the extent that he had for Thorin, Fili, and Kili, but sometimes.

Gandalf smiled, "Indeed I have, you have changed since last I saw you."

Harry laughed, "Of course I have, if I hadn't, I'd be worried your eyesight was going."

Gandalf humphed as Harry herded the children away pressing a kiss to Tom's hair before the child left like he always did.

"Is Elrond coming?" Harry asked.

"He'll be along with Thranduil."

"He still mad about Legolas and Gimli living in Erebor?"

"Oh, yes, he misses his son."

"They plan on going back with him for a bit."

"Good, good."

Harry smiled as they walked and caught up, for once in his life, all was right in the world, maybe things would change tomorrow, or even later in the day but for now, he had Dwalin, and their six children, even if one of them was the reincarnation of his Birth Parent's murderer, and he loved all of them, and all of his many nephews.

~Thank you, Green Mother, Stone Father, for giving me the chance to be happy.~ Harry thought as Tom ran by Harry's arms snapping out to catch him, lifting him into the air and kissing his cheek, hugging him tightly before letting him go to chase after one of the twins.

_THE_END_

\-------

So, How many of you thought I killed Dwalin and Harry? Or that Kili, Ori, and Fili were getting Frodo? And How many guessed that Tom was...Tom? Right then.

The plot surprised me and so did Ori/Fili/Kili, I've grown fond of Bofur/Nori and I'm not sure why.

Boredom strikes again! Air Punch. (Sorry It's Late...or Early depending.)

(YAY, it's over.)

Let me know what you think.

And That is the end of my insanity...For now.


	2. Dwalin's POV Elder Master Baggins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elder Master Baggins from Dwalin's POV

It didn't take long for Dwalin to realize that he was the first to arrive and that Gandalf hadn't told their Burglar to expect them, but it was a bit more fun to play with the fussy beardless burglar and see just how far they could push him.

It turned out that they couldn't push him very far, Dwalin was a little disappointed that the male fainted rather than putting them out of his home. Dwalin scowled as he leaned against one of the walls watching the Wizard question the Burglar.

The door shutting made them all look up as the Burglar threw himself down the hall towards the door, they followed him curiously, Dwalin wondering if they would see his weaponskill, instead they saw him hugging a young Hobbit with black hair, braided in thousands of tiny braids, pulled up into a ponytail out of his face.

The new arrival signed something and all of the Dwarrows frowned because it wasn't Iglishmick but their Burglar answered in the same way, speaking every now and again. The other hobbit pulled a crown of Mithral from his pack and several Dwarrows took a deep breath as they watched him pass it to their Burglar.

"Why would I need a crown?" He asked

The other shrugged and made a few signs and wandered down the hall.

When the other came back Dwalin took the moment to actually look over the other Hobbit. His hair was braided and pulled back, if one looked closely they could see beads braided into the tiny braids, the Halfling looked over them all and signed something to the Burglar and gestured to Thorin and his nephews, but Dwalin only saw the clearest of Emeralds that were set as the other's eyes.

When the two Brothers were finished, and it seemed that even Gandalf didn't know about the Burglar having a brother, the Burglar said that his brother, Harry, would go or he wouldn't.

Dwalin watched the other Hobbit disappear down the hall, he noticed that the Halfling was wearing boots and a cloak that covered him nearly head to toe, and he wondered why this Hobbit dressed so differently than all the others that they had seen.

\------

Dwalin sat up the instant he heard a crash from one of the bedrooms, he rose up with Thorin, pulling one of his axes free, it never hurt to be prepared.

Kili and Fili raced towards them from the back of the hall and hid behind Thorin.

"What did ya two do?" Dwalin asked gruffly looking at the two.

"We wanted to wake the Burglar…" Kili began. "Only…"

"He was already up, Uncle, he's going to kill us, we saw the knife glinting." Fili said.

Thorin scowled, "BURGLAR!" he shouted storming off.

"What was the truth of that?" Balin asked, coming up behind them.

"We did see the knife, but he didn't say anything." Kili muttered.

Dwalin scowled at the two, "If ya planned on somesort of prank, ya deserved the threat."

"But…"

"You two are just upset that he caught you two at a game you thought perfected." Balin said knowingly.

"He wasn't in his bed, who doesn't sleep in a bed when they have one?" Fili whined.

"Harry." The Burglar said as he entered the room after a sulking Thorin.

"Hello Mister Boggins!" Kili said.

"Hello." The Burglar smiled, "I'm all packed, Harry will probably meet us on the road, he had somewhere else he had to be."

"We didnae see him leave." Bofur said curiously.

"He went out my window," The Burglar sighed, "Like he usually does."

\-----

Dwalin didn't realize until they made camp that the other Hobbit had joined them, their Burglar was talking to him in that sign language of theirs and Dwalin wondered if it was something they had developed when the other was born without his voice or if it was a language that all Hobbits knew.

Dwalin was talking with Thorin and Balin while the others ate and the Halflings settled into their beds, the Burglar using his brother's leg for a pillow and the brother set his blanket on top of the sleeping Hobbit, using his cloak for his own.

Dwalin had yet to see the Hobbit's weapon, he wondered if either of them even had one between them.

 

The Trolls happened so quickly that Dwalin didn't realize that the Hobbit wasn't with them at least not until the boy stepped out of the trees with a single dagger in his hand, he stood there for a moment and closed his eyes as one of the trolls reached for him.

"RUN!" Kili shouted, unable to help himself.

Their jaws all dropped as the Halfling dropped two of the Trolls with his tiny daggers, the third killed with one of Dwalin's axes.

The other let the axe rest on the ground, looking over the corpses, he seemed as though he wasn't actually seeing any of it.

"Harry, do you think you could un-tie us?" The Burglar asked breaking the haze Harry was in.

The Halfling collected his weapons, freed those in sacks and then watched the bodies of the Trolls, like he expected them to move.

After a few minutes of milling about the Wizard's voice broke the Silence that had fallen over them.

"Dawn take you all!"

"A little late, Wizard!" Thorin shouted as Harry broke into sudden laughter.

Dwalin listened as the Burglar translated a life lesson for Kili, and Dwalin found himself curious as to what a Halfling would know of taking a life, although he might know more than they expected he realized as he surveyed the three dead trolls, but where had he learned it.

\------

The older Halfling was rather friendly with the Elves, the fact that they understood his signs didn't help

Dwalin like them. He actually hated them a little more for it.

#So you have a thing for the Elder Halfling?# Thorin asked as they set up their bed rolls.

#What do you mean?# Dwalin growled.

#You keep watching him.#

#You watch the Burglar.# Dwalin pointed out.

Thorin growled, #He's cute, useless but cute.#

#None of us would deny you what makes you happy, Thorin, even if he is a bit useless in the fighting department, we can train him.# Dwalin said softly.

#Train him all we want, he will still be a Hobbit and male.# Thorin whispered, #They want me to have children, Dwalin, and for that I need a female.#

#You have two fine Heirs, if they have a problem then that is on them.# Dwalin said, #He won't take much more of you crap, and if yours goes so does mine.#

Thorin snorted and shook his head.

\----

Dwalin knew that Harry wasn't really with them while they fought their way out of Moria, he did a good job of keeping up and that sort but his eyes weren't with them, they were elsewhere, it wasn't until the

Hobbit collapsed when they reached the open air that they realized that Bilbo was gone and Harry was sobbing and his hand rubbed over his chest as if that were the only thing that kept him breathing.

Bilbo knelt before Harry after his rant at Thorin, "Harry?" he asked.

"'Bo?" the other whispered, his voice raspy as he pulled the other into a tight hug "Don't ever do that to me again."

\----

"I didn't know you /could/ talk." Dwalin heard Bilbo say softly as they rested at the bottom of the Carrock for the night because Oin said that Thorin needed the rest for his wounds to heal up a bit.

Harry nodded, "I never needed to."

"I think we could use a story, what do you think, Harry?" The Burglar suggested

Harry smiled, "Like what?"

"Tell about the Green Lady." Harry's brother said.

"Back when the world was new, very few beings lived on Middle-Earth, The Green Mother allowed nature to bloom in full every day, wherever she walked she would leave a trail of flowers. But she was alone, and she was sad, for all the beautiful flowers in the world could not give sound to break the silence that pervaded her world." Harry began, the other Dwarrows moved closer as the tale drew them in, none of them having heard this story, the younger ones getting the closest while Dwalin and Thorin pretended they weren't listening in, "So, she decided to walk to the edge of the world in hopes to find another being that would break her silence. This is where the Tooks get their adventurous streak; for they are closer to the Green Mother than most of the other Hobbits, if they listen closely enough they can head her callings, like Lady Bell did."

The Burglar's face scrunched up in confusion, "What did the Green Lady want Mother to do?"

Harry smiled secretly, "The Green Mother walked and walked, over the Grasslands of Gondor and through the pass of Rivendell, into the Forests of the Green wood, a trail of blooms in her wake and still she found no one. Finally in her exhaustion she fell to her knees in the center of a depression in the land and began to cry her loneliness, wishing the tears to bring her someone, anyone. For days and days she cried, she cried herself a lake which began to lead into a river, she cried until her tears ran out and she could cry no more, and when she could cry no more she lay herself on a plank of wood that floated in her tears and slept."

"Slowly the river the Green Mother had cried brought her away from her lake as she slept, it wound and twisted like a snake and the Green Mother woke only when the darkness overtook the sun. She blinked up at the sky above her only it was not sky but stone instead, and the glowlights that she had mistaken for stars were glowing gems. The river brought her at last to a patch of sunlight and she stepped from her raft, the soil beneath her feet sprouting grass and flowers as she lay herself in the light. For the first time in what seemed like forever the Green Mother smiled, for here was proof that she was not alone."

Dwalin was intrigued by the tale that the elder Hobbit was telling, never in all of his years had he heard such a weaving, and by the looks of the others neither had they, not even, it seemed, Gandalf.

"'So you like my gift to you?' A gruff voice broke through the silence of the Green Mother's world. She turned to the shadow that watched her and smiled, 'You made this for me?' she asked. The other nodded, 'I was told you were looking for a partner, as I was.' 'Yes, but we hardly know if we will be suited.' The Green Mother teased, though in her heart she already knew that there would be none other, just as the other knew. 'Then I will court you properly.' 'And what does properly entail?' The shadow stepped into the light, his thick beard covered much of his face and braids of many types were weaved throughout, beads connecting some and just dangling from others, in his hand, which he offered to the Green Mother, was a stone that glowed with a light of its own, at its center was the shape of a rose. 'What is it?' The Green Mother asked as she took the lovely blue glowing stone into her own hands."

Harry took a drink and shifted Bilbo a little more comfortably against him.

"The other smiled, 'It is a gift, should you wish you may carry it with you always or leave it here to be found, but know this, it is always to be a gift, given freely and unselfishly, should it be coveted for selfish purpose ruin will befall all who covet it.' The Green Mother smiled and let a plant grow next to her, no bloom where one might have been, she set the stone atop the stem and let vines wrap around it to hold it in place, 'A bit of you and a bit of me, let it symbolized our shared beginning and or shared future, Stone Father.' The Stone Father nodded, 'Then let us away Green Mother, this world is no longer ours, The Song Giver is calling us home for some purpose.'"

"I've never heard such a tale." Gandalf said softly in the silence that followed.

"You wouldn't." Harry acknowledged.

"Where did you hear it?" Thorin asked.

Harry smiled, "My mother told it to me."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Bilbo asked.

Harry looked at Bilbo, "It was not Lady Bell that told it to me."

Bilbo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When the time comes I will explain, now is a time for rest, sleep, Bilbo." Harry said and suddenly they were all very sleepy.

\------

Dwalin woke as suddenly as he had fallen asleep, he frowned slightly, why had he fallen asleep?

Dwalin shook his head slightly and looked around their temporary camp, his eyes coming to rest on Harry as he stared into the fire as though it held the answers to everything in life.

"That's an awful serious face." Dwalin interrupted Harry's thoughts coming over to sit next to the Hobbit. "Can ya even hear anythin' over yar thoughts?'

Harry smiled up at Dwalin while the other sat down, "Could hear you a mile off."

"That so?" Dwalin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aye." Harry nodded slightly.

"Ya an' the Burglar are close?" Dwalin asked a little awkwardly to break the silence that had fallen over them.

"Yes, we are Brothers after all." Harry answered.

"He didn't know ya could talk." Dwalin said, he found it odd that the Burglar hadn't been aware that Harry could talk, it was strange to think that family could keep such a thing a secret.

"No, he didn't," Harry glanced down at the Hobbit using his lap for a pillow, brushing a lock of hair from Bilbo's face and beginning to twine it into a braid, "But then he never asked either."

"Did anyone?" Dwalin asked, curiously, perhaps there was a reason for Harry to go so long in silence, but what could have caused him to choose to keep silent for so long?

Harry turned to Dwalin, "No." Harry leaned against the rock behind him and closed his eyes.

"If yar tired, I'll take watch." Dwalin muttered as he watched Harry relax against the stone behind him, it was the first time that Dwalin had seen the other relax, even when he had watch before Harry had been tense, like at any moment they could be attacked, which was a good thing all things considered.

"Thank you, Dwalin, for the offer, I am fine, too used to sleeping alone when I'm Out."

"This is not yar first go about?" Dwalin asked, wanting to know more about the Hobbit he might court when Erebor was reclaimed, but he would wait for the Mountain to be theirs again, when he had something to offer the other.

"No." Harry smiled.

"'Thought Hobbits didn't adventure." Dwalin said.

"They don't." Harry acknowledged.

"Why not?"

"Well, like the Green Mother we too had our Wandering. We weren't searching for a partner like she was, we were searching for a place to call home." Harry explained.

"Where did ya start?" Dwalin asked, eager for another new story.

"Hobbits were born under a Mountain, like Dwarrows, although some say we are descended from Men. But like our Mother we needed Sun to thrive, so we left the roots of the Mountain we were born from, at first we thought to settle nearby, but we found that while the Mountain was too deep for our liking the ground above was too open, so we began our search, we travelled over the Misty Mountains and found the gentle rolling hills of the Shire, it was here that we decided to make our home, for the hills were perfect for our liking, not deep like the Mountain and not as shallow as the open grounds next to it. Very few Hobbits get the calling to return to the place of our creation, Bilbo's Mother was one of them; Bilbo is another, although he has become too much a Baggins to hear Green Mother as clearly as his Mother did. Most don't like to remember a time when things were not predictable, they are the ones that lost too much on the Wander, parents, siblings, children, spouses, and sometimes all of them." Harry told him.

"Did ya return?" Dwalin asked, wondering where this Mountain was that Hobbits had been born under, was it close to Erebor or was it closer to the Shire?

"Yes, many times, but not at Green Mother's calling, sometimes I hear Her arguing with Stone Father, They feel like parents." Harry whispered.

"Stone Father?" Dwalin asked as Gandalf blinked awake.

"Green Mother's husband." Harry answered.

"What happened?" Gandalf interrupted whatever Dwalin was going to say.

"You lot must have been very tired." Harry answered.

Gandalf frowned, "It felt like a spell, but not any I know of."

"No, I'm sorry Gandalf, but I don't know what you are talking about, you all nodded off during my story." Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Did we?"

Harry nodded.

"Hmm."

\------

Dwalin frowned as he searched for Harry, ever since they had come to the Bear-man's home he hadn't been around, it was like he had left them, if it weren't for the fact that Harry came back at night to cuddle with Bilbo Dwalin would have thought he was gone.

"Hey, Burglar." Dwalin shouted.

"Yes, Mister Dwalin?" Bilbo asked, startled that the other said anything to him.

"Where is yer Brother?" Dwalin grunted.

"Er… I don't know, may I ask why you want to talk to him?"

"Gandalf interrupted the story he was tellin' the other night."

Bilbo frowned, "Okay, I'll let him know if I find him."

Dwalin nodded and left the burglar as Thorin approached him.

#Finally.# Dwalin muttered as he walked away from them.

\------

Harry smiled at Dwalin as they sat by the river near Beorn's.

"So, why do ya avoid the changer? Scared?" Dwalin found himself asking as Harry soaked his feet in the water while Dwalin rested at the edge, arms folded on the bank, looking up at the Hobbit.

"Not afraid." Harry said kicking his legs a little, "Wary perhaps, people like Beorn, that is people that can change between human and animal are not always one with both sides, I knew a man once…" Harry paused and swallowed, "he could change into a wolf… only when he became the wolf it did not know friend from foe, he would have killed his friends had they come across him during his change."

"I can understand a bit now." Dwalin said softly.

"He was otherwise a very kind man…" Harry trailed off looking into the distance, and Dwalin knew the other was lost in a memory.

Dwalin waited for Harry to come back and when he did Dwalin led the other back to Beorn's talking of nothing and everything.

\-----

As they walked through Mirkwood Dwalin noticed that Harry kept glancing around, like he had never been through, but Dwalin knew that he had come through here because Harry had mentioned it. But when they lost the Path Dwalin did not pay much mind to Harry except to keep him with the group as they searched for a way out of the Woods.

Everything seemed even more hopeless after Bombur took a swim in the river and refused to wake.

When the spiders attacked them Harry seemed frozen, lost in the past, what he was seeing Dwalin could not guess but he tried to keep him safe, what ended up happening was Harry keeping them safe as the Elves arrived.

The Elves put Dwalin and Harry in a cell together and Dwalin didn't care to guess as to why instead he shouted insults at every Elf that passed.

\------

"No!" Thorin snapped as he realized that Bilbo wanted them to escape using barrels.

"Yes, Oakenshield, get in the barrel." Bilbo snapped.

"And who will seal your barrel?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something when Harry interrupted, "I will."

"No, you won't." Bilbo retorted.

"Yes, I will, Bilbo, I can swim, you can't, get in a barrel."

The two then switched to that secret language of theirs and Dwalin was curious of it, like many of the others, but none dared ask, lest they be asked for a trade of languages.

Bilbo nodded and handed something over to Harry who closed his fist around it and slid it into his pocket.

"Get in the barrel, Bilbo." Harry said.

Bilbo got into the barrel and Harry sealed Bilbo and the rest of them into the barrels and after that Dwalin knew nothing until Harry unsealed the barrels after they had all been brought to shore, moving away from them to dump the barrel he had stuffed with their weapons.

Harry stood facing Laketown as Dwalin walked over to the Hobbit after collecting his weapons.

"Ya okay?" Dwalin asked as he came to stand next to Harry.

Harry glanced at him, "Fine, I just hate this town, it... I just hate it."

Dwalin frowned at Harry's answer.

\-----

"Why do ya hate this town?" Dwalin asked as he sat next to Harry as he held a sick Bilbo's hand.

Harry shook his head, "It doesn't really matter, I just don't like the feel of it, it feels... Rotten."

"Huh." Dwalin muttered.

"You don't have to understand it, Master Dwalin, sometimes our feelings for things are more true than our thoughts." Harry said with a smile, "Although you might want to tell Thorin that he should listen to his feelings and get in here, Bilbo should be waking up soon."

"Aye?"

Harry nodded, "And get him some soup and warm tea."

Dwalin nodded and left, closing the door behind him, "Harry says tuh get yar butt in thar, Bilbo'll wake soon."

Dwalin shook his head as Thorin dashed into the room, "Ya'd think the dragon was on his tail." He muttered as he went to tell the others that Bilbo would need food and tea, and probably a checkup.

\----

Dwalin watched Harry leave the building they had been given by the Master of Laketown and followed him, with Harry's own words echoing in his mind, 'It feels rotten.' Thinking it best for none of them to be truly alone, the others knowing that such was a given in a place such as this, Harry however was used to traveling alone and would probably protest anyway.

Dwalin leaned against the building whose roof Harry was perched on, it took a few hours for Dwalin to gather courage enough to climb up to sit with the other.

Harry looked at him as he sat shakily next to him, trying not to look at the ground.

"Are you okay, Dwalin?" Harry asked.

"Oh, aye." Dwalin growled gruffly.

"You're shaking." Harry observed.

"Aye?" Dwalin asked, "Must be the cold."

"It's rather warm." Harry returned.

"Feel that breeze?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Bilbo has never understood my liking for high places either, he would rather wait three days for me to climb down though instead of joining me."

"Why do ya like to be so far from the ground? Thought Hobbits lived under it." Dwalin muttered.

"I don't know." Harry stood up and spread his arms out twirling a little as Dwalin grabbed for him, "I just feel free when I'm up high, it feels almost like I can fly." Harry turned his head to look at Dwalin, "Do you ever just want to fly away? To fly over everything, the wind blowing your hair, with just the air about you, no worries, no problems, nothing holding you up and nothing holding you down." Harry looked out towards Erebor again, "It makes me feel free."

Dwalin smiled softly, as he stood shakily, "Alright, show me this freedom."

Harry grinned reaching out to take Dwalin's hand, "Close your eyes and trust me." The Hobbit whispered in his ear.

"Aye." Dwalin murmured, eyes closing as Harry shifted his grip on his hand and positioned Dwalin's hand at the small of Harry's back, Harry's hand coming to rest on Dwalin's shoulder.

"Don't think about it, just feel, and trust me." Harry's voice murmured as they began moving, Dwalin opened his mouth to protest as they moved towards the edge of the roof but Harry seemed to guess that he meant to do so, "Shh, it'll be okay, trust me, Master Dwalin, I won't let you fall, I promise."

Dwalin nodded and focused on Harry instead of everything else, Harry's quiet breathing, the subtle shifting of his body as they moved, Dwalin's feet somehow following Harry's queues without seeing them.

After a few moments of dancing with Harry, a dance he had never before heard of, perhaps it was a Hobbit dance, he would have to ask Bilbo, but for now, Dwalin opened his eyes and found himself smiling gently. Harry's eyes were closed as he led them, and it should have bothered him that he trusted this Hobbit to keep them safe and here he was with his eyes closed as they danced, surly they would fall off the roof.

Dwalin looked to where he was sure the edge of the roof would be…only it wasn't, Dwalin looked down and felt himself stiffen, they weren't on the roof anymore, nothing but air beneath them, around them.

"You opened your eyes." Harry whispered quietly.

"How is this possible?" Dwalin asked.

"Magic." Harry answered, "Would you like to go down?"

Dwalin hesitated, Harry seemed reluctant.

"We won't fall?" Dwalin asked.

"I'll let us down when I get tired, it will be fine, I promise." Harry said.

"We can stay up here." Dwalin muttered as he looked out over the houses.

Harry smiled softly as he let his head rest on Dwalin's shoulder, Dwalin shifting his arms to hold Harry around his waist while Harry's hands rested on his shoulders.

"Teddy used to love it when we did this." Harry murmured as they started to sway.

Dwalin felt an inexplicable jealousy towards this Teddy, whoever he was.

It was here in this quiet moment, swaying with Harry over the houses of Laketown, Erebor in the distance and everybody surly asleep in their beds that Dwalin admitted to himself that he was in love with Harry, it was here that he admitted to himself that the Hobbit in his arms was his One and that he would never love another, it was here that Dwalin wished that Harry could love him.

\------

"Mum and dad are fighting again." Kili muttered as they glanced nervously at the two that were closest to the secret door.

Thorin growled and smacked the back of the child's head as he and the others moved closer to the two Hobbits.

"Okay," Bilbo said, "Okay, but how do I avoid becoming a crisp without it?"

Harry hesitated, then untied the cloak he always wore. Harry let it hang in his hands for a moment before he placed it on Bilbo's shoulders, to where Bilbo would say it was inside out, if he were asked. Harry pulled the hood that Bilbo had never noticed over his head and across his face, tying it at the other side.

The Dwarrows all frowned as Bilbo vanished before their eyes, Dwalin could see the calculating grins on the faces of most of the Dwarrows.

"Be careful as you move, it makes you unseeable to the eyes but you can still be heard, and the clothe is easy to fall open, if you lose this, Bilbo, it will take a very long time for me to properly forgive you, do you understand?" Harry asked.

There was a moment's pause before Harry spoke.

"Good." Harry said, and Dwalin wondered if perhaps Harry could see through his cloak as his eyes seemed to follow something as it moved to the entrance.

"So, that cloak of yours..." Nori began.

"Is worth more to me than your life." Harry finished, "And recall, Master Nori, that I killed three trolls in the same time span it took for fourteen of you to get caught by them."

Nori shrunk away from Harry as the Hobbit sat in front of the secret door next to Thorin. Thorin looked at Harry briefly before turning back to the door.

"He'll be okay." Harry whispered, "He has to be and if he isn't, well, how do you feel about Dragon stew?"

Thorin let out a laugh, hollow sounding though it was.

Harry counted it as a win, regardless.

\-----

"Never laugh at a live Dragon." Bilbo gasped as he shrugged out of the cloak, handing it to Harry as Oin fussed over his burnt feet.

"Burglar." Thorin whispered as he pressed his forehead to Bilbo's, "Don't do that to me again."

"I have to, I didn't..."

"No." Harry said firmly, "You will not go back to poke the sleeping Dragon."

"Harry..." Bilbo began.

"NO!" Harry shouted, making Bilbo fall silent instantly. Harry never yelled, not in all the time that they had journeyed together.

"No," Harry said calmer, "I will not lose you, I will not be the cause of your death too, however indirectly."

"What?" Bilbo asked confused.

"I can't lose you, not like I lost Teddy, I promised Lady Bell that I wouldn't let the Monsters take you too." Harry said, turning away from the group.

Dwalin frowned, was it possible that this Teddy was dead, and if he was how had he died, on an Adventure that Harry had been on, making him think it was his fault the other was dead.

"Monsters? Teddy? Harry, you aren't making sense." Bilbo said slowly.

And even if he had died on an Adventure why did Bilbo not know of this Teddy, surely he had to have met this Teddy.

"You won't be going back to the Dragon." Harry said firmly, throwing his cloak around himself and disappearing.

"He's gone to kill the Dragon, hasn't he?" Kili asked quietly in the silence that settled over the Company.

"More than likely." Thorin said as he held Bilbo tightly.

Dwalin wished that there was a high place he could get to easily.

\----

The Mountain Trembled and Thorin let Bofur take Bilbo in order to keep Dwalin from entering the Mountain.

"What if the Dragon has killed him, he's alone!" Dwalin shouted, struggling against Dori and Thorin.

"Going in there won't help him, Dwalin, if anything you'll distract him." Bilbo said softly, "He'll try to keep you safe and right now he needs to keep himself safe, besides he has the cloak."

When the Mountain trembled for the second time, the ground shuddering as if it gained a sudden weight the others did not bother to try restraining Dwalin as he rushed into the Mountain, the others close behind him.

"HARRY, YOU ANSWER ME THIS INSTANCE!" Bilbo shouted after several hours of searching for him, carefully avoiding the Dragon's corpse.

"HARRY!" Bilbo called again.

"HERE!" Harry answered. "BEHIND THE DRAGON!"

The Company came out from the other side of the Dragon.

Harry smiled sheepishly at Thorin and Bilbo, "So, Dragon Stew, anyone?" Harry asked.

Thorin snorted as he and Dwalin went to help Harry out from under the Dragon.

Dwalin was thanking Mahal in his mind for sparing Harry from the wrath of the Dragon.

"I was serious, you know, I don't know about you lot, but I'm hungry." Harry stated as Oin looked at his leg before declaring it not as bad as it could have been all things considered.

\----

"No, I am going to save your life, Master Oakenshield." Harry said as Bilbo, Oin, Dwalin, and Gandalf returned with Fili and Kili, "And once I am finished with you, I will save Fili and Kili."

"How do you plan on doing that, Laddie?" Oin asked, "We have done all we can for them."

"Not all." Harry said as he stood and stripped off his armor, and sword, keeping his Cloak on.

Dwalin watched as Harry settled himself above Thorin, he knew that Harry would be using Magic, it was the only thing left for them to try, at least Harry's Magic was, Gandalf had tried to rescue the three Durins only to shake his head in sorrow.

Dwalin watched as Harry breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, Thorin breathed out through his nose and in through his mouth and Harry's eyes closed and for a long moment neither Dwarf nor Hobbit breathed. He felt a moment of panic when neither breathed.

Then Harry gasped and pulled away, stumbling slightly as he did so. And Dwalin let out the breath he had been holding.

Oin rushed to Thorin as Harry stumbled to Fili and did the same procedure, repeating it once again with Kili.

Dwalin saw Harry pull away from Kili weakly, Dwalin's body was moving before his mind as he eased the Hobbit to the ground as the other gasped for breath.

"Burglar!" Dwalin shouted in a panic when his voice gained no response from the Hobbit in his arms.

"Harry?" Bilbo asked as he approached his brother who did not respond.

"HARRY! OIN I NEED YOUR HELP!" Bilbo shouted in a panic as Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp in Dwalin's arms.

It took hours before Oin declared that there was nothing left for him to do, that all they could do now was wait for Harry to wake, if he ever did.

Dwalin saw the Hobbit settled into one of the cleared rooms, leaving Bilbo to tend not only his brother but the three Durins who were placed in the same room for ease of access. Then Dwalin took himself down to the forges where he began to craft a bead, a courting bead, if… when Harry woke up he would offer it, if he was rejected he could at the very least say he tried.

\---

Dwalin and the rest of the Company entered the room much more calmly than Bilbo had, Bilbo who had ran off towards the room that held his brother when they were told that the Hobbit had finally awakened. Bilbo who was hugging the blinking Hobbit tightly as they entered.

Dwalin moved to lean against the far wall, his hand moving to hold the bead that he had finally finished and would offer to the Hobbit that rested in the bed.

"You're okay." Bilbo said into Harry's nightshirt.

"Please tell me that Elrond changed me." Harry said slowly.

"Afraid not, dear boy." Gandalf said, a twinkle in his eye.

"First, not your boy, second, whoever thought it would be a good idea to have Bilbo change me had better have their affairs in order, cause they will be meeting their maker in a little bit." Harry snapped.

"As much as I would like to see the results of that fight, Thranduil has already left for his woods." Elrond told Harry.

"Lucky bastard." Harry muttered.

"Language." Elrond chastised.

"I have it." Harry said cheekily.

"Yes, I almost missed when you were silent." Elrond said.

"No, you don't." Harry returned.

"No, what I do miss is clean robes." Elrond said as he looked down.

Drawing their eyes to the sick that coated the front of his robes, Dwalin saw Fili and Kili cover snickers as Harry answered the Elf.

"Yes, again don't be by my bedside, you'd think you would have learned." Harry muttered as he waved his hand and Elrond's robes were clean, "Happy?"

"It will have to do." Elrond said at a deadpan as the others gaped in shock.

Dwalin hid his grin, even though he disliked the fact that the Elf wasn't surprised by the show of Magic, but amused that Gandalf was shocked, he always seemed to know everything, it was a little bit annoying.

"In that case..." Harry let a grin split his face, snapping his fingers to make Elrond's robes change colors.

"Noo. Change them back now." Elrond yelled as the Dwarrows laughed.

"But pink looks ravishing on you." Harry said, laugher coating his voice.

"Harry!" Someone shouted from the door, Dwalin glanced from Harry to the Man-child that was the Elf's ward.

"Estal!" Harry shouted as the boy bounced onto the bed at his free side, "How have you been, little king?"

"I'm amazing, this is my first Adventure and Legolas helped me kill Giant Spiders, just like the ones in your story, they didn't talk like Aragog did though." The child pouted.

"Well, of course not. They didn't have Hagrid." Harry said, as though it was obvious.

"Still telling those stories, 'Ry?" Elf-twin one asked as he and Elf-twin two came into the room after the Man-child.

"You found them so amazing when we first met." Harry retorted.

"You were like twenty years old and talking about slaying a giant snake, of course it was amazing." Elf-twin two shouted, indignantly.

Harry grinned as Dwalin watched the Elf-lord's face shift into a frown before blanking as he spoke.

"Giant Spiders, Giant Snakes, anything else you left out when you told Me these stories?" Elrond asked calmly arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, like a lot, there was the mad man out to kill me, the teachers that wanted to kill me, not to mention the students, umm there was a Dragon somewhere in there too..." Harry started.

Dwalin was now sure that Fili and Kili would beg for a few stories from his Hobbit.

"Stop." Elrond said, "I am not in the mood. You all have an hour before I expect Harry to be sleeping." That said, Elrond collected his three wards, who Harry waved at, and left, still in his pink robes.

"Sooo, that happened." Bofur said, confused.

"Nicely put, Bofur." Gandalf said. "I was unaware that you were an Istari, Harry."

"Wizard." Harry said as he shifted Bilbo so that he was on the bed next to him, petting his hair as the other began drifting off.

Gandalf frowned in confusion.

"Don't, I'm not telling you squat." Harry snapped. "Besides don't you have something better to be doing, Gandalf?"

Gandalf sighed, and nodded, "I am glad that you are well." He said and left.

"You saved our lives, nearly at the cost of yours, why?" Thorin asked.

"Bilbo." Harry said, "I promised Lady Bell that I would protect him."

"And that entailed saving us?" Fili asked with a frown.

"What happened with the Arkenstone?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"We placed it in the trunk of the Memorial Tree we are making. The trunk has the names of the races that came to aid, the branches carry the names of those that died when the Dragon came, the gold leaves bear the names of Men that died during the battle, the silver leaves have the names of Dwarrows that died and every flower has an Elven name on a petal." Kili said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Bilbo's idea?" Harry asked.

"He said it would bring a little beauty to the Mountain side while we were rebuilding, and I couldn't say no to him." Thorin said.

Dwalin stifled a snort, more like wouldn't, given that the Hobbit carried his Heir and children were precious, even a Half-child.

Harry smiled. "I need to sleep, I'm tired, I'll see you all when I wake tomorrow."

"You want me to take him?" Thorin asked as the others began to file out.

"Yeah." Harry said as he shifted Bilbo into Thorin's arms, "I never got sick or hurt when Bilbo was around, this is the first time he has seen that I'm not immortal."

"He told me."

"I wasn't sure."

Thorin nodded and left, leaving Dwalin in Harry's room.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Dwalin moved closer.

"Don't ya do tha' to me again." Dwalin said gruffly.

Harry frowned. "I don't quite understa-" Harry cut himself off as Dwalin held out a bead.

"Said to meself I'd give it to ya when ya woke. 'Spent the last month workin' on it." Dwalin muttered as Harry took the bead.

"Oh." Harry exclaimed as he looked at the Runes that Dwalin had chosen to carve into the bead, he would tell the other what they meant later, Love, Loyalty, Hope and Protection.

"Oh." Harry whispered.

"Oh? That all ya have to say?" Dwalin asked.

"I like the bead, it is lovely, Master Dwalin." Harry blushed.

"Just Dwalin, my One." Dwalin moved to rest his forehead against Harry's.

Harry smiled as he looked into Dwalin's eyes, "Does this mean you are courting me?"

"Aye." Dwalin whispered, he would explain that later too.

"Good. Now, I do have to sleep, before Elrond comes back." Harry hesitated as Dwalin moved away, "Be here when I wake?"

"Aye, I'll braid your hair before ya fall asleep."

"M'kay." Harry's eyes drifted closed as Dwalin began threading his hands through Harry's hair.

Dwalin ended up falling asleep after he finished the braid, Harry's head on his lap, his hand cradling the Hobbit's head.

\----

Dwalin woke when the door opened, disoriented and with a weight on his chest, though the weight was welcome and soothed something deep inside him.

Dwalin looked up to see who the guards had let into the room and thought about smiling at Thorin's Hobbit but given the glare that said Hobbit was giving him it wouldn't be a good idea. Dwalin carefully repositioned Harry so that he was laying completely on the soft bed and walked over to Bilbo as the Elf-lord entered the room, ignoring the two smaller beings as he sat by the bed.

Halfway through Bilbo's rant Dwalin tuned the Hobbit out, because Harry was beginning to stir.

"If you hurt my brother, I will find a way to kill you." Bilbo shouted as Harry blinked his eyes open.

"Don't you people ever sleep?" Harry groaned as he tried to shift to his side and lift his pillow over his head, only to be halted by Elrond's hands.

"Best not to do that, little one, your ribs."

Harry cracked an eye to glare up at the Elf, "I'll vomit on your robes again." He threatened.

"I'll add it to your tally." Elrond said. "Now, I do want you to eat something."

Harry sighed and let Elrond lift him into a sitting position, placing a tray of food over his lap. Harry went to lift the spoon only to have it begin shaking as he lifted it.

"Aww nuts." Harry cursed as he let the spoon fall.

Elrond smiled softly at Harry, "It is okay to need help."

Harry glared halfheartedly at the Elf. "Easy for you to say."

"I seem to remember a little boy who cried because he ruined my robes when he first woke." Elrond said, "The same boy who practically begged people to feed him from their plates at meal time."

"I was ten and seven!" Harry shouted, drawing the attention of Dwalin, Bilbo, and Thorin.

"How long have you known Elrond?" Bilbo asked as he sat on the bed, while Harry took the roll that sat next to his soup.

"Since then."

"Really? Why would Mother take you to Rivendell when you were so young?" Bilbo asked.

Harry hesitated and glanced at Elrond before he turned back to Bilbo.

"We were coming home and passed through Rivendell, I got sick and ruined a pair of Elrond's robes when I woke." Harry explained as he tore the roll even more.

"Oh, where had you been heading?" Thorin found a voice to ask.

"Lady Bell was heading here actually, but got turned around." Harry said.

"Here?" Thorin asked surprised.

Harry smiled, "It was here that Hobbits were birthed."

They all looked at Harry in shock as he tore apart the roll in his hand, lifting the smaller torn bit to his mouth.

Dwalin smiled, so Erebor was the Mountain that Hobbits were born under, that made a very odd kind of sense.

"What?" Bilbo asked.

"Before the Wander, Hobbits lived here, I'm sure there are ruins from the ones that chose to stay here with their Ones and the homes that the Dwarrows built them." Harry said.

"How do you know this?" Thorin asked.

"My Mother." Harry said simply.

Bilbo frowned slightly.

\-----

The doors to the council room opened suddenly after Bilbo spoke.

"Not lost." Harry said as he walked into the room filled with shocked Dwarrows, that he could keep hold of two struggling Dwarrows seemed to stun half of them speechless.

"Where were you?!" Bilbo shouted as he rushed to hug Harry, who merely let Bilbo curl his arms around him as he kept hold of the Thorin's nephews.

"I was hiding from nosy Healers, these two got lost three levels down and halfway to Mirkwood." Harry said.

"We were in a tunnel not halfway to Mirkwood!" Kili shouted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "There used to be an escape tunnel to Mirkwood, before Thror started going around the bend. It was back when the Elves actually trusted the Dwarrows."

"And you know this, How?" One of Dain's advisors asked.

Harry smiled, "I know a lot, including the origins of the Arkenstone."

"Oh?" Dain asked curiously.

"It is a gift to be given freely, those that covet it will fall to ruin." Was all Harry would say.

Several eyes widened though as they remembered a story told during their journey.

"Huh." Thorin let out.

\-----

"Do you know where you are going?" Bilbo asked as he and the Company followed Harry down into the depths of Erebor.

"Yes, I have been there before, although I came through a different way." Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Bofur asked.

"To the place the Arkenstone was first found." Harry told him.

"And how do you know where that is?" Thorin asked, "You were not even born when it was found."

"Mother told me."

Bilbo frowned, "You said that Mother never made it to the Mountain."

Harry glanced at Bilbo, "I will explain when we get there."

It took an hour or two to finally get to the place that Harry spoke of, they were all surprised that the grass was green and the flowers bloomed, there seemed to be a source of light that none of them could see.

"It is lovely." Bilbo said quietly.

"Yes, come on." Harry said taking Bilbo's hand and pulling him down onto the grass.

"What did you bring us here for?" Thorin asked as the others began to set out their lunch.

"To tell a story." Harry said softly, "I'm going to ask you not to interrupt, as this is the first time that I have ever told this in full, and this will be the last. If you have questions, I will answer them at the end."

Harry swallowed, "There are words that I use to break the story into parts, The Before and The After, and The Resting Period."

The group looked at Harry in confusion and Harry began to speak, his voice quiet and emotionless.

"In The Before there was a School of Magic, this school was called Hogwarts, within it were four Houses, Gryffendor, where the Brave go, Ravenclaw, where those that crave Knowledge hide, Hufflepuff, where the Loyal dwell, and Slytherin, where Darkness and Evil is said to curl. A young woman with eyes of green and hair of fire and a man with night black hair and chocolate brown eyes graduated and married one another, but darkness dwelled and struck within their world, a world that was soon to end. They trusted the wrong friend, Betrayer," Harry spat with venom, "with their safety, he gave them up for his own protection and they were killed, they left behind a child, a child that their Murderer tried to do away with as well, he failed, the child lived, and so they called him, The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry took a breath, "For ten years the boy lived at the mercy of his Mother's sister and her husband, they were not his family and never would be after the way the treated him, when he turned eleven he was collected to go to Hogwarts, sorted into Gryffendor, though he was meant for Slytherin, he might have been better off there. In Gryffendor he met his own Betrayers, although it would be seven years in coming."

"During that first year he faced again his Parent's Murderer and escaped him, as he did the following year after killing a giant snake and running from giant spiders that make the ones in Mirkwood look like house spiders, he almost died yet again if not for a very special firebird, in the following year he met a man he would come to call uncle, and would lose before two years passed, his fourth year at the Magic school he faced Waterdwellers to rescue one of his future Betrayers and a little girl left behind, he faced Dragons and watched his Parent's Murderer gain a new body of his own."

"He lost his uncle the following year and the year after that began searching for the Murderer's soul, which he had split into seven, much like the Ring Bilbo found. When his mentor, Manipulator, died he searched them out with his Betrayers, he found and destroyed them, and let the Murderer kill him, for within himself there was the last bit of Soul. His War was over, his Parent's Murderer dead, and he inherited a child, the child of one of the men he called uncle."

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, "The Betrayers let them in, they killed him, the Monsters killed him, and the Boy lost himself, there were ten dead before they bound his magic and more before they tied him down, his voice died with the child, and they feared him, they feared him and decided to send him away, he only wanted to die."

Harry opened his eyes, "He didn't, In the Resting Period he met a woman who he would come to call Mother, she told him stories and taught him her culture, her husband did the same and when he had learned all he needed they sent him to the place he was needed."

"In the After he woke to Red and it was only the knowledge that the Creature of Darkness and Death was asleep that allowed him to leave the mines unharmed, he was hurt when he fell down the side of the mountain, but there was nothing that would have prevented him from helping her." Harry looked at Bilbo before he looked away, "The Lady Bell lifted him up and took him to Rivendell, where he would meet Lord Elrond and where Lady Bell would decide that the Child would be hers no matter what. When they walked though Hobbiton to the Green door at the end of Bagshot row, he heard the whispers, the Lies, a Half-child, the child of an Elf, in his elven clothes or the child of a Dwarf, with his tiny feet. He did not glare and he did not fight them, Lady Bell had asked him not to, but they would fall silent before Lady Bell brought her own little Life to the world."

"Master Bungo thought it strange but accepted it and they never had cause to tell the truth, that the Boy they called their eldest was not Birthed into their family, that he had been Gifted to them by The Lady Green and her Stone King." Harry finished.

"The Lady Bell gave me a family at the Green Mother's bidding, but she could have ignored the request, she will always be one of the three women I consider Mother, Here," Harry pressed his hand over his heart, "And she will be the one that most greatly impacted my life, but she is not the Mother of my birth. I promised myself when you were born that I would never let the Monsters take you away from me like I let them take Teddy from me."

The group looked at him in various states of shock.

"So, you were born in a different world?" Nori asked.

Harry nodded.

"And that cloak of yours?"

"Was inherited from my Birth Father."

"Huh."

Bilbo signed something slowly.

Harry answered him in the same way.

For a bit they conversed in their secret language before Bilbo spoke.

Bilbo swallowed, "This changes nothing, you are still my Brother, this tale does not leave us, and if it does it is not truth but a bit of fun, are we all clear?"

The Company nodded.

"Good." Bilbo said as he leaned against Thorin.

"How old were you?" Dwalin asked.

"Seventeen when Lady Bell found me, Twenty-one when Bilbo was born." Harry said.

"What were you Before?" Ori asked.

Harry smiled at the Dwarf, "I was and still am a Wizard, but due to some complication or what have you, the Green Mother and the Stone Father gave me the choice between their forms, by all reasonings and the Green Mother's own words I am an in-between, a Half-child, a Dwobbit if you will."

"Aw, our baby cousin won't be the first." Kili whined, upset at the revelation.

"The first to come by it naturally, at least in many years." Harry told them.

"Lord Elrond knows?" Thorin asked.

"Bits and pieces, when Lady Bell came back she explained the dream she had and finding me, and I've told bits of the story to his children, Legolas and Estal." Harry explained.

"Legolas?" Fili asked, "Isn't he Thranduil's child?"

Harry nodded, "But before the Incident he would visit Rivendell."

"The Incident?" Bofur repeated slowly.

"Yeah." Harry let a smile slip onto his face, "Greatest prank I pulled in ages."

Kili and Fili leaned forward as Thorin and Bilbo rolled their eyes.

"I managed to get Arwen's hair to be snow white, and blamed it on Legolas." Harry grinned.

"Harry Baggins, you did no such thing?" Bilbo yelled aghast, but he was smiling.

"I did, the best part was that Elrond didn't rat me out to the Fair Evening Star." Harry told them.

"I'm sure he didn't know." Bilbo said.

"He did, he's the one that caught me as I pinned it on Legolas."

The two young Dwarrows were looking at Harry in awe.

"Teach us your secrets." They said together.

Harry froze for a second, eyes misting over before they cleared, "No...no, I... no." Harry stood and walked down a tunnel they hadn't noticed, leaving abruptly.

"What did we do?" Fili asked.

Dwalin followed after Harry as he ran down the tunnel. The tunnel dead ended and Harry was leaning against the end, tears falling from his eyes.

"Harry?" Dwalin asked as he approached the Dwobbit.

Harry glanced up at Dwalin and scrubbed harshly at his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't…"

Dwalin shushed him quietly as he pulled the Dwobbit into his arms, "You were thinking of those you lost, and memories can cause pain and sorrow same as the present."

They stayed there for long moments before Harry managed to pull himself together, "Thank you, Dwalin, we can go back now."

Harry snorted as he and Dwalin returned, "Nice to know that you think Mahal is a crap teacher."

"What? I never said..." Thorin began as he looked at the Dwobbit.

"Oh, I know but he's the one that taught me crafting." Harry said waving his hand at the Dwarf as he sat next to Dwalin, leaning into the other. "He also taught me Khuzdul and Iglishmesh. Told him that I wouldn't be able to explain it properly, plus I was in mourning for Teddy."

"So, the signs we use are Iglishmesh?" Bilbo asked from where he was threading through Kili's hair.

"No, our signs are from the Before, the Goblins of There were a little like the Dwarves from Here, and not so horrifying, they taught me their signs when it became clear I couldn't get my tongue around their spoken language." Harry explained.

"Oh, so they were nice?" Bilbo asked.

Harry laughed, "No way, they were all about the Gold and if you pissed one off you pissed off the whole lot of them, and believe me when I say you did not want them angry with you, but if you respected them they respected you, I earned their respect when I stole a Dragon from one of the Vaults it guarded and rode it out of the bank, of course the respect was earned when I brought it back and offered to pay for the damages out of my Vault money. I miss that Dragon, it was such a sweetheart." Harry sighed.

"Okay, nice Dragons, not very likely." Balin scoffed.

"Oh, please, Smaug was a Pretentious arse, and he could speak human or whatever, in the Before they couldn't speak human which was probably a good thing considering how insulting they were to humans." Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Ori asked.

"They were serpents, or some kind of relation, I can speak to serpent, sometimes its really annoying. All they talk about is there next meal or mating." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Oh." Ori exclaimed.

Harry smiled, "Anything else, Little Scribe?"

"Oh, is that his nickname?" Bilbo asked.

Harry nodded, "Of course it is."

"Great, just all the others to go." Bilbo said.

"Confused." Fili said raising his hand.

"Aye, me to." Dwalin muttered into Harry's hair.

"Your names don't translate into Harry's signs, so we gave you nicknames, Dwalin is *Axe*" Bilbo made the sign, "Thorin is *Oak Tree*, Fili is *Sword*, and Kili is *Arrow*. We're still working on the others."

"Bifur is *Wolf*." Harry said.

"Why?" Bilbo asked.

"Teddy's Birth father." Harry said shortly, his eyes a little misty, "He reminds me of Teddy's dad."

"Ah." Bilbo murmured.

Dwalin hugged Harry tighter to him, Teddy was a child, Harry's child, the loss of a child was a horrible thing, but then had Harry been in love with Teddy's Father, his Dwobbit was very confusing.

"What did Kili and Fili remind you of?" Ori asked quietly, changing the subject, no one wanted to dwell on the loss that had Harry falling silent for almost fifty years.

"Two twins, pranksters, and well, they figured out that Moony and Padfoot were the original Pranksters of Hogwarts, and they had idolized them since they found this Map Moony and Padfoot had made during their school years, and once they figure that out they opened their eyes as wide as they would go, got on their knees and said 'Teach us your secrets, Master.' while bowing. Padfoot was all set to do it too, until Moony knocked him on the head and said no." Harry told them. "The Twins were so disappointed too, spent weeks trying to prank them, until I got annoyed with their little Prank War and pranked them all, I don't know who was more shocked, Moony and Padfoot or the Twins when they woke in the wrong beds. Moony and Padfoot each had a twin in bed and they were all naked, oh, nothing happened but they all got a lecture from the Twins' Mother, and they couldn't get more than two steps apart, so they had to go to the bathroom together."

"That seems cruel." Bilbo said, frowning at the laughing Dwarrows.

"No, cruel is making their vocal cords that of a snake's, meaning they could only talk to me, that's the one I got hit with, do you know how many people had a snake speak kink?" Harry asked, "I wish I didn't, and that doesn't include the fact that the only other person that could speak the language was the person out to Kill me."

The Dwarrows were laughing their brains out by now and Harry rolled his eyes, "It's about supper time we had better go up."

Bilbo nodded and they began to leave the sanctuary of the Lady Green.

\----

"Harry?" Dwalin asked as he walked Harry up to his room.

"Yes?" Harry turned to Dwalin.

"Were ya an Teddy's Da Married?" Dwalin asked.

Harry frowned, "Teddy was my son because his parents were dead, and he was so young when it happened, if his mother and Father had lived I would have been an uncle to him. Don't you name a person to take in your children should the worst happen?"

"Nay, any would offer to care for a child, we do not need to say it, to say it is to invite the worst." Dwalin explained.

"Oh." Harry whispered, "I raised Bilbo after Lady Bell and Master Bungo passed, I consider him more of a son than a brother, like I considered Teddy a son."

"Aye, ah was bein' silly."

Harry smiled softly, "I fell for you in a way that I didn't even realize it was happening, and Dwalin?"

"Aye?" Dwalin looked at Harry.

"It was perfect." Harry whispered, a kiss ghosting over Dwalin's lips before the Dwobbit entered his rooms.

\------

"You speak..."

"Your sacred language, brilliant deduction, but you see your hand is still on my brother." Harry did not turn to Dwalin or Thorin as they rounded the corner to see Harry pull a knife, then Harry spoke in the tongue of Dwarrows, #Shall I remove your tongue then?#

The Dwarrow's hand pulled away instantly and Bilbo sunk to the ground as his legs gave out and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Thorin, you should take him to Elrond, the stress might have harmed the Baby, and I don't know what they were doing before I came upon them." Harry said not looking away from the group.

Thorin nodded, lifted Bilbo up carefully and carried him to Oin who was exchanging knowledge with Elrond.

Harry smiled softly, "Now, that they are gone, where were we?" Harry asked. "Ah, yes, where I come from there are ways of easing aggression in animals, I wonder if it works with people too?"

Dwalin watched Harry as he took care of the people that had attempted to hurt his brother, although at one point Dwalin could no longer stand to watch Harry work, and he wondered about this dark side that his One had, and why it was suddenly showing itself. But if Dwalin was honest he could understand Harry doing all he could to prevent his heart from having to deal with even more heartbreak at losing his family.

\------

"What exactly did you do to them, Harry?" Thorin asked as he watched the five Dwarrows that had attacked Bilbo flinch from all contact and move restlessly from one foot to the other, wincing as they did so, when they were lead before his throne, Harry and Dwalin standing on either side of him as he sat on the throne, Royal Regalia upon him as he waited for the charges to be read by one of Ori's minions, err, helpers.

"You don't want to know, Thorin, trust me, you really don't." Dwalin muttered into the King's ear, a part of him wished that he didn't know what Harry had done to the Dwarrows that had attacked Bilbo.

Harry merely smiled, and Dwalin was starting to feel a little worried about the fact that Harry had absolutely no remorse for what he had done to the Dwarrows before them, it would not have been so bad if they had gotten around to doing more than threatening Bilbo but they hadn't and Dwalin was getting worried about this change in his One.

"And lastly, assault on a Pregnant person..." The scribe faltered, "The child being that of Thorin the Second, King Under The Mountain."

Harry looked blankly ahead as he listened to the Dwarrows try explaining their actions, hands holding opposite elbows behind his back, he was sure that there would be blood on his hands and wounds at his elbows by the time this trail was over.

"The blasted Hobbit's brother already punished us!" One of them yelled.

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" He said.

Harry turned his gaze to the Dwarrows and regarded them. His eyes empty as he moved his gaze from the one on the left to the one on the right, all of them shifting nervously while his gaze was on them.

"Harry Baggins do you deny their claim of retribution?" Thorin asked looking at Harry's rather blank face, Thorin would have thought he would be more concerned with the proceedings.

"Bilbo Baggins is the only Family I have left, not including my Courtier; there is absolutely Nothing that I would not do to protect him." Harry watched a shiver sweep the room, "I deny nothing, I failed to protect my Family once, I will not make the same mistakes twice, you five are Lucky to be alive, fifteen died for taking my son's life." Harry said coldly. "You'd best consider yourselves lucky that you didn't hurt the Baby or Bilbo too much, otherwise you would not be standing here."

The Dwarrows looked at Harry in fear and some of them pride.

Harry's words reminded Dwalin of what he had lost, what he had done in an attempt to prevent that loss and how he failed, many Dwarrows would have been destroyed by such a loss but Dwalin was starting to realize that something wasn't right with Harry, the Harry he knew would fight to protect his family, yes, but he wouldn't do so unless there was actual cause, a few threats was not enough for Harry to do what he had done, he had let Thorin get away with worse during their journey without a reprimand.

Thorin suppressed a sigh.

Harry turned to him, "You cannot deny that any Dwarf would follow my actions, and that any king would punish me for doing so, even were I an Elf seeking to protect my Family in your halls."

Even Dwalin knew that Harry spoke the truth, but usually there were blades involved, blades had only appeared after Bilbo was gone from the scene.

Thorin opened his mouth to say something only to have Balin interrupt him.

"The lad's right, Your Highness, there are records of such things taking place, not even trial in consequence." Balin said loudly, letting it roll over the crowd.

"I understand that you see Bilbo as your responsibility, but until you are married he is my responsibility. By Dwarrow customs as well as Hobbit." Harry said looking into Thorin's eyes.

"I..." Thorin started as he turned to the gathered Dwarrows, "What do you think on all that has been said here, take a moment to speak among yourselves and send one representative from each family up here to speak for you."

Harry hummed, "Good plan."

Thorin did not look at Harry and Harry understood that, he understood that Thorin was afraid that they would ask for his head, even if he was within his rights as a guest and Friend of the Dwarrows, he was afraid of what he would have to tell Bilbo if that was the case.

"This is not the first time my life has been in other's hands for doing something to protect my Family, Thorin." Harry whispered into the King's ear. "They tried me for trying to protect Teddy, they tried me for defending him, as they stepped to kill him, it mattered not to them that he was a baby, not even walking or talking. Monsters like that...Monsters like that do not deserve to live."

Thorin turned to Harry and frowned at the red tinge his eyes had taken.

"Harry, are you alright?" Thorin found voice to ask.

Harry grinned wickedly, "Never better."

"THORIN!" Someone shouted as the doors burst open to allow Gandalf entrance.

"We are busy, Tharkun." Thorin said rising.

"I see that, but we have a bigger problem than whatever this is." Gandalf said as he walked to the throne.

"And that is?" Thorin asked dismissing the Dwarrows with a wave of his hand.

"The Ring Bilbo handed me is not Evil, it is just a ring." Gandalf said after they had all left, the Company, minus Bilbo had stayed, grouping around the Istari.

"I don't understand." Thorin said slowly.

"At one point it did hold Evil but not any longer." Gandalf explained.

"What happened?" Dwalin asked, although he had a bit of an idea as he glanced at a widely grinning Harry, his eyes nearly completely red, and glowing a bit as he listened to them.

"I don't know." Gandalf admitted.

"Don't know or unwilling to admit, Istari?" Harry asked. "Best you know that I Hate liars."

Gandalf looked at Harry with solemn eyes, "Unwilling to admit."

Harry let a wicked grin cross his face, "So unlike you, Gandalf, admitting you don't know everything, that you don't know what is best."

Thorin and the others looked at the two as they stared at each other.

"Why are Harry's eyes turning red?" Ori asked as he looked between the two Magic Folk, leaning into the comfort Fili and Kili offered him.

Harry's grin widened, "Oh, Master Baggins put up a rather exhausting fight, but the poor boy is so tired of fighting, he's spent his entire life fighting, fighting his awful cousin, his oaf of an uncle, fighting to survive the abuse they dealt him, and then he was fighting to stay alive against people who wanted him dead, he lost a bit of that fighter's spirit when his son died, but Bilbo being born brought it back, him dying to save the Line of Durin gave me chance enough to slip from the Ring to the boy, and there was a readymade place for me! But he was not easy to subdue, even now, he fights me, foolish boy. It only took one slip and I was the stronger one."

Gandalf's eyes widened slightly, "Suron." He whispered, the name echoing in the silence that followed.

"Yes, Gandalf, weren't you listening?" Harry's mouth said. "How do you plan to get rid of me now? There are several people who won't forgive you if you kill this body."

Dwalin would be one of them, because he was sure that Harry was trapped somewhere in his own mind, waiting for them to help him overcome Suron, he had to trust that Harry was strong enough to survive what Suron was putting him through and what he planned for the future.

"He's fighting so hard for you to hear him, but you never will again." Harry' voice laughed cruelly.

Dwalin drew one of his axes and stepped forward, which made Harry's head turn to him.

"You know he truly loves you, so many thoughts most of them of you, you and what future you might have had together, maybe a child or two, watching Bilbo's children grow up and the Mountain prospering. He would die for you to live, isn't that sweet?"

Dwalin let himself lower his axe just a little as he moved forward to the protest of everyone, even Gandalf, "Harry, I know ya're in there somewhere, please, fight him as hard as ya can, we're right here fo' ya, please."

Dwalin was now as close as he could be to Harry and his axe's blade was nearly resting on the ground and then Harry spoke.

"Stop." Harry's voice said in a keening whine, "Don't come closer, Please, Please."

Tears streamed down Harry cheeks as Dwalin grinned, "'Knew ya were in there still, Harry." Dwalin said pulling Harry into a hug as Harry sobbed.

Dwalin was so intent on hugging Harry, glad that Harry had managed to break Suron's hold, he was so happy that Harry's arms were around him that he didn't even feel the blade slide into his back but he definitely felt the blade's jagged edges as it twisted a bit when it was pulled out of his body, and there must have been some kind of poison on it as his body felt weak and he dropped to the ground.

Dwalin looked up at the thing using his One's body and he thought he saw something snap behind those red eyes, and then Oin was dragging him away and trying to patch him up as a swirl of black smoke exit from Harry's mouth, a scream echoing throughout the hall.

The first thing Harry's temporary body perceived was the Scream that tore from his real one.

"Did that hurt Suron?" Harry asked sweetly as he stepped forward, Black Smoke swirling Happily around the form he was wearing, the entire thing tinged Black at the edges, like he had been burned. "I hope it did."

Suron looked at Harry, red eyes shocked and angry, the Dwarrows and Gandalf backing away, making sure to keep themselves between what was happening and Dwalin.

"How are you before me?" The Dark Lord asked.

Harry grinned, "You knew little of me when you pressed into me, and you know less even as you possess me."

Suron frowned, "I control your magic!" He shouted, reaching for it and getting butterflies to result.

"You control innocence and child magic." Harry stepped forward, "The Magic within you is White, the Magic about me is Black, it and I have a deal."

Suron tried to step back away from Harry, only to find his feet nailed to the floor.

"Care to know my deal?" Harry asked as he leaned into Suron's face, Suron leaning away. "Your life for me using it."

Harry pressed a hand over his Body's heart, "It beats so wildly, are you afraid, Suron?"

Suron found no voice to speak.

Harry smiled, "It'll be like going to sleep, just... close... your...eyes."

Harry watched his body fall lifelessly to the ground, a mass of red pouring out of his mouth only to be engulfed and devoured by the Mass of Black that wrapped around him. Harry stepped towards his body, until he heard Oin's words.

"We're losing him, Thorin."

Harry's insides froze and so did his temporary body. The Black Magic was telling him his window was closing and that his form wouldn't hold much longer. But Harry turned from his body and walked to Dwalin, the Dwarrows cutting through the black only for it to reform after the blade passed through. Harry knelt next to Dwalin and forced his hand solid as he lifted Dwalin's hand in his own up to where his heart would have been if he was real.

\-------

Dwalin heard Oin's voice as though it was far, far away and he wondered what had happened to Suron, but his entire being hurt like it never had before.

And then Harry was there in his vision, his body was ringed in black but that might have been the fading edges of his vision.

"Hello." Harry whispered as he looked into Dwalin's blurry eyes.

Dwalin smiled at Harry and reached to brush hair from Harry's face but Harry caught his hand before it reached the lock of hair.

"Hey." Dwalin whispered, unable to make his voice louder, it was hard to even speak.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked, holding tight to his hand, like it was the only thing keeping him there.

"Been worse, barely hurts, be better if Oin would let me up." Dwalin managed to say before he coughed wetly, but Harry kept his gaze on him and didn't look down.

Dwalin heard someone sob as he watched Harry lift his hand up to his lips, "Wait for me?" Harry asked him, and Dwalin wondered why Harry would ask him such a question, surely he knew what the answer would be.

Dwalin managed a smile, "Always." He whispered before his eyes drifted closed and he felt Harry press a kiss to his lips before he faded away.

\-----

Dwalin's eyes blinked open and he found himself frowning a little as he took in the simple room, there were flowers in a vase next to the bed and half-worked blades and crafts on the small table, the room was also bathed in a gentle blue glow that seemed to come from the glow-stones that were placed around the room. Dwalin sat up and looked to the door where two people stood.

The two entered the room, the young lady first and then the Dwarrow.

"Who the heck are ya?" Dwalin asked gruffly, "And where in Mahal's hairy arse am I?"

The lady giggled, "Hello, Dwalin, son of Fundin."

"How do ya know my name?" Dwalin asked suddenly wary of these two strangers.

"Harry refers to us as the Green Mother and the Stone Father, but we are called by our people Yavanna and Mahal." The Dwarrow answered.

For a moment Dwalin was speechless and then he blushed.

"Harry has chosen his future spouse well, don't worry Dwalin, Mahal is as much a softy for children as his people, and you are his child as well as the chosen of one of his special beings. He finds you rather amusing." Yavanna explained.

"Why am I here?" Dwalin asked.

"We wanted to meet you, before your time, we want you to know that we approve and we know you will take good care of Harry, and your children."

"Children? Harry's male, we can't have children." Dwalin said confused.

"Harry may be a half-child, but he is blessed by my wife and I, he is gifted with the same ability as the young Baggins, as well as the gift of craft."

"Our time is short, much longer and your fellows will worry." Yavanna explained.

"Before we let you go, Dwalin, son of Fundin, tell the King of Erebor to make an honest Hobbit out of the young Baggins before their child makes its appearance, my wife has a thing about that."

Dwalin chuckled as Yavanna hit her husband and the world faded to black again.

\-----

Dwalin woke slightly when he felt Harry slip into the bed with him, the weight he put on his chest soothing something inside of him, something that he hadn't known needed to be soothed.

"Dwalin, you are awake!" Thorin shouted, "When did Harry get here?"

Dwalin grinned up at his friend, "Know how we were skeptical 'bout the whole Yavanna and Mahal part of Harry's story?"

"Yes." Thorin said, "It doesn't seem plausible." Thorin said in response to Bilbo's glare.

"Right, well Mahal says and quote 'to make an honest Hobbit out of the young Baggins before their child makes its appearance, my wife has a thing about that'. How's that for proof?"

"What happened then?" Bilbo asked.

"The Lady Yavanna hit him."

"Yep sounds about right. Yavanna does have a thing about marriage and children." Bilbo explained.

\------  
-A few months Later-

Dwalin frowned as someone pounded at the door to the rooms he and Harry shared. Bilbo had had a few things to say about them sharing rooms seeing as they hadn't wed yet, and Harry had just rolled his eyes and moved his things into Dwalin's rooms anyway. They hadn't had a public ceremony yet but they had made an offering to Mahal and Yavanna, Harry had told him that this was the way Hobbits had come to share one life during The Wander, so in truth they were wed, if only in the eyes of the Green Mother and the Stone Father.

Dwalin managed to extract himself from Harry's arms and then he grabbed the robe that Harry had made for him as a gift and insisted that he wear when he answered the door at night. He was still tying the thing closed when he opened the door.

"What…?" The rest of his question died as he saw the Dwarf standing at the door.

"Dwalin, who is it?" Harry asked as he came up behind him, looking over his shoulder to see Thorin holding his recently born child, a child who was screaming.

"Can I come in?" Thorin asked, trying to calm the child.

"Here, let me." Harry said, taking the infant and retreating into the room as Dwalin and Thorin followed.

"Thorin, what's goin' on, where's Bilbo?" Dwalin asked, frowning a little as Harry came back into the receiving room with the baby settled happily in his arms and drinking from one of the contraptions that Harry had insisted on getting and keeping, even though it had seemed they no use, it seemed that Dwalin had finally found what they were for.

"Bilbo is in our rooms, I… there seems to be something wrong with him, but Oin says there isn't." Thorin explained. "I thought it would go away if I left Bilbo alone, but it didn't."

"What's going on with Bilbo, Thorin?" Harry asked as he burped the baby.

"I don't know, but I'm worrying for Frerin, that's why I'm here." Thorin explained as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Why don't you tell us what's goin' on with yer Hobbit, to start." Dwalin said.

Harry nodded as he settled Frerin against his chest, rubbing the babe's back soothingly as he fell asleep.

"At first I thought it was just the Bonding Period, you know?" Thorin began.

"Bonding Period?" Harry asked, confused as he sat in one of the long chairs.

"A period o' time where the Father o' a child takes care o' it while the Mother recovers from birth." Dwalin explained.

Thorin nodded, "But then Oin said Bilbo was better and that was when I started noticing things." Thorin took a breath, "I had to go back to meeting with the Guilds, and the rebuilding of Erebor. So, I left Frerin with Bilbo and I thought Bilbo would understand, I was surprised when I found Ori with Frerin in the library and Bilbo in his garden, I thought it was weird but not too bad."

Harry and Dwalin looked at each other.

"What brings ya here at this hour?" Dwalin asked.

"Bilbo doesn't respond to Frerin, and I don't know what to do anymore, I…" Thorin stopped and gulped in a breath, letting it out shakily.

"Would you like Dwalin and I to take Frerin while you figure out how to help Bilbo?" Harry asked softly.

Thorin nodded, "I know it's not the best solution but I want him to be okay, and I don't know who else can take him, the others have duties that I gave them and …"

"Calm down, Thorin, Frerin is hardly the first baby I've taken care of." Harry laughed quietly, mindful of the sleeping child, "And think of this as practice for when ours come."

Dwalin nodded thoughtfully, "We'll have tah get baby furniture moved in, just in case it takes a while for Bilbo ta recover."

Thorin nodded, "I'll arrange it tomorrow."

"You should go get some sleep, Dwalin and I can handle one night without furniture, we already have everything else we might need for his care, I got it just in case you wanted us to babysit." Harry shifted so he could stand with them and walked with them to the door.

Thorin kissed the baby's forehead gently; it was easier than risking waking the child with a forehead bump, and bid Dwalin and Harry goodnight.

"Thorin, Bilbo will get better, just don't give up on him." Harry called after the King.

"I won't." Thorin said before going back to his rooms as Dwalin and Harry shut their door.

Dwalin watched as Harry settled the still sleeping babe in the center of their bed, curling himself around him slightly.

Harry looked over at Dwalin, "Aren't you going to come to bed?"

"I'll squish him." Dwalin growled.

Harry laughed, "Don't worry about that, Dwalin, it's just for tonight. Come to bed."

Dwalin nodded and slipped on a pair of sleep pants before climbing into bed with Harry and their new charge.

\------

Dwalin wasn't sure that he was meant to be a parent, Harry had left him with Frerin while he went and got breakfast and the child was just staring at him and Dwalin didn't know what to do, or if he should do anything, this was the first time that he'd ever been alone with a child, most parents saw him and thought he was too rough to be left with their children, even Dis had thought so when Fili and Kili were younger.

Harry walked into the room with food and Dwalin breathed a sigh of relief and then frowned at the suddenly screaming child in his arms.

Harry set the tray down on the table and walked over to them.

"I swear I di'n't do anythin', he just started cryin'." Dwalin cried as Harry took the child from him.

Harry smiled at Dwalin as he soothed the child. "I know, sometimes children cry for seemingly no reason."

Harry looked down at the child as he held him away from his body, "Are you hungry, my dear little Acorn?"

"Aren't ya afraid ya'll drop him?" Dwalin asked as Harry shifted the baby close to him again and got him some milk to drink.

"No, I've had practice; I was raising Teddy with no help so I had to learn to juggle him and do things." Harry explained.

Dwalin nodded.

Harry looked at his Chosen Life Partner, "Would you like to feed him?"

Dwalin froze as Harry settled the child in his arms and adjusted him so he could feed the child. Dwalin looked down at Frerin, as he sucked intently at the bottle. The child looked so small in his arms, nothing Dwalin could remember holding had ever been so small and so light in comparison, if Dwalin wasn't looking at the child he would almost have forgotten he was there but there he was and he looked so precious, like the brightest diamond.

Dwalin smiled at Harry, "Will our children make me feel this way?"

"What way is that, Dwalin?" Harry asked as he sat next to Dwalin.

"Like they are the most precious gem in the world, one that I would never dare even think to part with." Dwalin tried to explain.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, when I found out the Teddy's parents were dead, he was the first place I went, he was sleeping, and I looked down at him and I knew that he had no idea that his mother and father were dead, that his entire world was to be changed and I wanted to make sure that he had the life that he should have, one full of love, laughter, and happiness. I wanted to give him the childhood that was stolen from me." Harry explained as he traced the child's face, "With Bilbo it was different, Lady Bell had taken me in, I wasn't an adult yet in their eyes, I was worried that Lady Bell and Master Bungo would make me leave, I knew truly that they wouldn't but that didn't stop the thought, and when she placed him in my arms for the first time, I knew that I couldn't let anything bad happen to him, not if I could help it, so I made Lady Bell a promise that I would keep him safe. When he came into my care when Lady Bell passed I stayed in the Shire for him even though I wanted nothing else but to leave."

Dwalin nodded. "Anythin' an' everythin'."

Harry leaned against Dwalin's shoulder, "Aye, anything and everything, even stubborn Dwarrow, nosy Wizards, difficult Dragons and annoying Elves."

"Ya'd have been bored without us." Dwalin chuckled as Harry helped him to burp Frerin.

"Na, but I'd have been lonely without you, my heart."

Dwalin blushed faintly as Harry laughed and took the baby. "You should go, don't want you to be late."

Dwalin nodded and grabbed a bit of food as he left his rooms.

\-----

They kept Frerin, Thorin would bring Bilbo by but Bilbo seemed not to realize why Thorin kept bring him by, but Thorin didn't want to lose Bilbo, so he kept trying and finally got Bilbo to at least help him take care of Frerin, it was slow, especially after Dis showed up and seemed to think that Thorin would be better off if he chose between Bilbo and Frerin.

She loved Frerin and she liked Bilbo, but she couldn't understand how he could ignore his own child.

Harry had been very angry that the Dwarrowdam had actually told Thorin he should send Bilbo back to the Shire. Dwalin could still remember the shocked faces everyone had worn when Harry had struck Dis across the face, unable to help himself, Frerin balanced on his hip, holding on to Harry's shirt.

"I don't care who you are, don't you ever speak about my brother that way, am I clear?" Harry had asked afterward.

Dis had opened her mouth to speak but Harry had cut her off.

"No, Bilbo is having some-sort of mental break, and if Thorin gave up on him then that would mean that his love wasn't true, and Frerin wouldn't even exist to have this happen, so you are going to sit silently while we help our friend or you can help us." Harry had snapped at her, "And if you don't want to help then you'll hardly seen Frerin, because I don't know if I can trust you not to bad mouth his father. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an Acorn to plant." Harry had stormed off to their room.

"Acorn to plant?" Dis had asked in confusion.

"That means Frerin is going down for a nap." Dwalin had told her.

She had decided to help, had given Bilbo a cat and that had helped Bilbo a lot more than they had expected it to, soon Harry was letting Bilbo and Thorin have Frerin overnight and it was a good thing too.

\---------  
-Two years after the Battle-

Dwalin looked at Harry where he laid in their bed working on one of his sewing projects, "Where's Frerin?"

Harry smiled at his husband; they had had a ceremony after Dis arrived.

"Bilbo asked if they could have him for the night."

"Hmm." Dwalin sounded as he pressed his hand to the bed and kissed his One, "That mean I get you all to myself tonight?"

"Afraid not, dearest One." Harry murmured, pulling away slightly.

Dwalin frowned, "There someone else here?"

"Aye, I'll not be alone for the next seven or so months, and it'll be hard for us to be alone after that." Harry explained.

"Harry, I don't understand." Dwalin admitted as he sat next to Harry's hip.

Harry laughed and handed him the tapestry he'd begun. Dwalin held it in his hands and traced first his name, then followed the line that lead to Harry's and the line that extended down to one little word that said Baby.

"When we name them I'll change the word to their name." Harry said softly.

"Yer… Yer…" Dwalin couldn't say it, as if saying it would make it change.

"Mmm, my garden is blooming." Harry murmured as Dwalin brought his forehead to Harry's.

"I…I thought…." Dwalin started.

Harry's eyes softened, "I know, it just took a bit longer than Bilbo, then again Bilbo is a Hobbit and I'm an in-between, Dwarrows sometimes take decades."

Dwalin nodded, "Hadn't thought of that."

"Mother promised me children; she would not lie about that." Harry told Dwalin.

"Aye." Dwalin shifted so that he could hold Harry, letting their foreheads rest against each other. That is how they fell asleep and how they woke in the morning.

"Should we tell the others?" Dwalin asked as he and Harry dressed for the day, they were having Breakfast with the Company, Dis and Frerin in Thorin's room.

"Do you want to, we can wait, I'm not that far, at least Mother says so." Harry said as he buckled his belt.

"Yavanna told ya ya've got a diamond in a coal mine?" Dwalin asked as he looked at his One.

"Yes, she and Father came to me a few nights ago and told me that I would have twin blooms come winter although Father called them Gems." Harry said, turning to Dwalin.

"Were they happy?" Dwalin asked.

"Aye, they were. Come now, we'll be late." Harry said.

They decided to wait to tell the others, at least for a few more months, hopefully Bilbo would be back to himself and they wouldn't have to worry so much.

It was when Harry was almost four months along that they had to tell the others, it seemed that Harry was going to have a pregnancy more akin to a Dwarrowdam's than a Hobbit's, he was feeling tired even when he slept all night, very few things that he ate seemed to stay down and he was all around moodier than was normal, Thorin had asked if something was the matter and he was usually very focused on his husband and son.

Harry let Dwalin carry him to their dining area, glad the others had yet to arrive as he almost fell asleep during the rather short journey. Dwalin sat him in a chair and went to let them in as they knocked.

"Hello, Harry." Ori said as he came to sit with Harry as the others greeted each other, "Are you okay? You look sick, should Oin look you over?"

Harry smiled tiredly at the young Dwarrow, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, even Kili noticed." Ori said as the others came to the table.

They all sat down and Thorin opened his mouth.

"Alright, what's wrong with Harry?" He asked bluntly.

Harry chuckled as he leaned against Dwalin.

"We have an announcement." Dwalin began, "Frerin's going to be a cousin!"

"What?!" The group shouted.

"Oin, did you know about this?!" Several voices shouted.

The healer shook his head, "I want to look you over."

Harry nodded, "After dinner, it seems I'm favoring Dwarrow heritage for this pregnancy. Hopefully I'll have an easier time for the next one."

"Do you know how far you are?" Ori asked with bright eyes.

"Mmm, about four months, give or take." Harry murmured.

Harry ate what he knew he wouldn't bring back up and once finished started to fall asleep on Dwalin's shoulder.

"Harry, Ori, Fili, and Kili are going to take Frerin for the night, and they're going to have a rotation for taking care of him and babysitting Bilbo." Dwalin told him later that night. "I don't think Bilbo feels ready to have Frerin by himself, he's the one that set up the rotation."

"Okay." Harry said and fell asleep.

\---------  
-A few Months later-

Harry sighed as he tried to find a comfortable spot and seemed unable to, his back ached and Dwalin was in Dale with Thorin and Dis to meet Thranduil and Bard. Harry got himself up and made his way to Oin, hoping that the healer could give him something and he was halfway to the healing rooms when his waters broke.

Harry looked at the puddle for a long moment, "Oh, bugger it all." He growled.

"Master Baggins?" A young voice asked.

Harry turned to look at the young Dwarrow. "Aye?"

"Are you alright?" The red haired dwarrow asked.

"Aye, I'm well enough, but do you think you can help me down to Oin?" Harry asked as a contraction spread through him, he began to silently count until the next one came.

"Are you sure you're okay, you just wet yourself." The Dwarrow said.

Harry chuckled a little, because Dwarrows really were a bit slow on the uptake, "I'm going to see Oin, little tree."

The Dwarrow frowned but let Harry put his arm around his shoulders.

When the next contraction came seven minutes later, Harry knew there was no way he was going to be walking to the Healer's wing.

"Little tree?" Harry gasped.

""Master Baggins?" He returned.

"I need you to find someone to help you, or carry me; I won't be able to walk to Oin." Harry told the young Dwarrow.

The boy helped him sit on the ground, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The Dwarrow dashed away down the hall.

Harry had two more contractions before the Dwarrow came back dragging an Elf behind him.

"Legolas." Harry gasped as a particularly strong contraction gripped him, his hand reaching for Legolas' and the Elf let him squeeze his hand.

"Are you well, Harry?" Legolas asked, "Your Dwarrow didn't tell me anything but that you needed help."

"My flowers are breaking soil." Harry gasped, "And I don't have the strength to walk to Oin with my pains."

"How far are your pains?" Legolas asked.

"Seven minutes, we have time, I'm favoring Dwarrow heritage." Harry explained as Legolas lifted him up and stood.

"Alright, I'll get you to Oin." Legolas promised.

"Little tree?" Harry turned to the Dwarrow, "Can you send for Dwalin, I want him to be here when our flowers arrive."

The Dwarrow nodded and ran to send a raven to the warrior.

Twenty minutes later and Oin was looking Harry over as another contraction took him, the red haired Dwarrow holding one hand and Legolas holding the other.

"This might be an odd time for such a question." Legolas began, speaking to the Dwarrow as Harry had told him to 'shut his gosh darn, leaf eating, silver-tongued trap.' "But what was your name?"

"Gimli." The Dwarrow said shortly as Harry took a few deep breaths.

"Gimli." Legolas breathed, "I quite like your name Gilmi; it feels lovely on my tongue. Gimli, my name is Legolas."

"By all that is sacred in these halls, Legolas, flirt with the tree later." Harry snapped, "Besides he's a still a few years young for you."

Gimli blushed scarlet.

"I quite like that color in your cheeks, Gimli, I wonder how far it goes?" Legolas asked, ignoring Harry.

"Legolas Thranduilion, so help you Eru if you keep doing that I will dye you father's hair the color of coal and tell him that it was your idea and then I will let Thorin's company indulge in his special wine and tell him you drank it, do you understand me? Not only that I will tell the tree's father; who was privy to your father's hospitality; that you flirted with his underage son." Harry snapped.

Legolas thought it wise to be silent after that.

An hour later Dwalin ran through the doors and took Harry's hand, Gimli was relieved to be excused from the room and Legolas was sad to see him go, but remained to hold Harry's hand as the other had held his hand when he had to have his leg bones set after breaking them when he had let Elrond's twins dare him to jump out of one of their tree-forts, the two had been too afraid to get their father so Harry had taken care of them with Arwen's help.

Seven hours later had Dwalin being handed a tightly wrapped bundle, his eyes were still wide with shock as he looked at the little girl; he knew he had a stupid little grin on his face but his little girl, who they had decided to name Laniya, was worth it.

"Can I go show the others?" Dwalin asked an exhausted Harry.

"You don't want to be here for the second one?" Harry panted.

"Second one?" Dwalin questioned.

"Aye." Harry said as another contraction came, he squeezed Legolas' hand hard.

"Harry, I'm afraid I have to ask you to let go of my hand, for fear you might break it." Legolas said apologetically.

Harry nodded, "Take our Flower to meet her uncles and aunt?"

"Of course." Legolas said after shaking out his hand.

Dwalin reluctantly passed his little girl to the Elf and retook Harry's hand as the dwobbit began to push again.

Seven minutes later and their second little flower arrived, they named her Kieniya.

"Remind me to kill Mahal for making me go through seven hours of that." Harry muttered as the group sat around his bed and passed his daughters around.

Gimli smiled as he held the younger girl, "You are twice blessed although I'm sure Master Dwalin wished to have a pebble to carry on his legacy."

Harry frowned, "Who's to say a girl can't do that?"

"No one, but…"

Legolas pressed his hand over Gimli's mouth, "Now is probably not the best time to speak, little tree."

Gimli glared up at the Elf and licked his hand making the Elf pull away with a yelp and to scrub his hand on his trousers.

The group laughed.

"Congratulations, on your children." Thranduil spoke softly from the entryway.

Harry sat up, "Would you like to hold them, Thranduil?"

The Elven king held up a hand in denial, "I have never been good with Babies, even my son was always crying in my arms. He mother thought it was the funniest thing, but the young one is correct, Harry, you are twice blessed with your children, would that I had more, their laughter is the best gem in all the land. Legolas, you are to be ambassador to Erebor." And with that Thranduil left.

"Well, that was abrupt." Kili said.

Harry shook his head, "He was probably curious why the Dwarrows ran out on the meeting they arranged."

Thorin nodded thoughtfully, "Legolas Greenleaf, you are welcome to stay in the Mountain."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Legolas said with a nod, and then lifted the twin Gimli was holding into his own arms.

"Hey!" Gimli protested.

\--------  
-Four years after the battle -

Harry leaned against the door frame as he watched Dwalin kiss their girls, they had been asleep for hours but Dwalin had wanted to see them when he got back. There had been orc sightings close to the Mountain and Thorin and he had led a group out to hunt them.

Dwalin turned to the door, "I didn't think you were up."

Harry smiled, "I heard someone enter, since you were away and the general consciences says that I'm not dangerous, I wanted to make sure it was you sneaking into our children's room."

"If you are not dangerous then they haven't heard about our Journey, or when our children were born." Dwalin said as he kissed his husband.

"Or maybe they don't believe it." Harry murmured as he followed his husband to their bed.

"Aye, you don't look scary." Dwalin murmured as he undressed.

"And that is what makes me dangerous." Harry smirked.

Dwalin chuckled, "Were they good while I was away?"

"Yes, they left offerings to Mother and Father for your safe return." Harry told him, "They even roped Bilbo's children into doing it."

"Aye? Figure there'll be another on the way after tonight." Dwalin mused as he climbed into their bed with Harry.

"Is that so bad?" Harry asked.

"Just a thought, you'd think they would wait a bit longer between children."

Harry laughed, "Maybe they don't want them to be lonely, either that or they want to repopulate Erebor all by themselves."

"Wouldn't put it passed his royalness." Dwalin muttered as Harry laid his head on his chest.

"I have something to tell you, dearest heart." Harry started.

"Aye, what is it?"

"Father told me to expect a Gem come spring."

"A gem?" Dwalin asked in confusion.

"My garden is blooming again." Harry explained.

Dwalin grinned widely, falling asleep dreaming of a little boy with black hair, calling him Adad.

\--------

"It'll be a boy." Thorin said, "You already had twin girls, it's more likely you'll have a boy this time."

"Tha's true." Bofur said.

Harry rolled his eyes as the group argued about the gender of his impending child.

"Amad?" Laniya began.

"Yes, flower?" Harry responded.

"You won't really give us a brother will you?" Kieniya asked.

Harry smiled, "Not this time, we have another little bloom, no tree yet."

"Good." The girls said together. "We have enough trees in the family, we need more gems." They said nodding.

Harry nodded too, "Why don't you run and play."

The two dashed away, and Harry ate his dinner, glad that this pregnancy wasn't like his last one.

\------

Harry rolled his eyes at Dwalin, who refused to give up his hold on the newborn girl, "Dwalin you have to sleep sometime put Ariniya in her bed and come to mine."

"You've blessed me yet again; Mahal has given us such precious Gems." Dwalin whispered.

Harry sighed, "She'll still be here when you wake tomorrow."

"Aye, I know that." Dwalin muttered, rocking the child a little as she fussed.

"Fine, bring her to bed." Harry said, turning to his side.

"Really?" Dwalin asked.

"We did it for the first two, why break the habit, come on, bed." Harry demanded.

They fell asleep around the new child, only woken when the older two crawled in with them.

\-------  
-Nine years after the battle-(Twin girls)

The children were playing in Bilbo's garden, the one that he had been given as a wedding gift and Bilbo had worked on when Frerin was a baby.

"Bilbo?" Harry asked as he watched his brother caress his large stomach.

"Yes?" Bilbo asked turning to Harry.

"Is Thorin pressuring you to have a lot of children?" Harry had to ask, Bilbo never seemed to not be pregnant and Harry was a little worried for his brother.

"No I… he just gave up so much for his people, and I like how he smiles when he's around our children, the way he lights up when I tell him he's fertilized my garden and when our saplings break soil, his expression of awe is a close to magic as I can get." Bilbo tried to explain.

Harry nodded, "I feel the same with Dwalin, only I know it's better than magic, because you've given something precious to the one you love."

Bilbo nodded. "Thorin is hoping this one is a Gem, he's jealous that Dwalin can boast three Gems and he hasn't one."

Harry shook his head, "Dwarrows are rather odd, aren't they. Metal and shiny rocks, instead of flowers and trees."

Bilbo laughed, "You should have heard Gloin's reaction when Legolas asked him if he could court Gimli."

Harry nodded, "Legolas came to ask me how he would make Gloin believe he was being true and it wasn't just fun."

"Sometimes your connections surprise me and then I wonder why they do." Bilbo said.

"Mmm, I have to tell you, I told Dwalin this morning, I'm going to have twin blooms this fall." Harry grinned.

"Again, does Dwalin know there will be two?" Bilbo asked.

"By the way he reacted, no; I doubt he knows that they are girls either." Harry said, lying back with a sigh.

"Dwarrows, right?" Bilbo asked.

"Aye, but we love them anyway."

"That we do."

\-------

Harry settled their newest set of twins into the bed he shared with his husband, a husband who was away with Thorin fighting orcs and had missed the birth of his daughters, Wisniya and Xaniya.

Ariniya, Laniya, and Kieniya all climbed into the bed, soon they would be too big to do this and be able to have their Adad have room to join them, but Harry would worry about that later.

Ariniya was closest to the new babies, her fingers in Xaniya's hand, Xaniya was the younger twin, and Harry was slightly worried for the tiny babe, she was the smallest child Harry had ever seen and he had seen triplets and quartets, it made him wonder if she had been conceived later than her birth-partner. Wisniya was more Dwarrow than most of his children, she had the beginnings of a very lovely beard that would make Dwalin very proud, and Harry wished his husband was home with them.

Harry went to sleep, Kieniya, who was the farthest from him had her hand around his as he stretched his arm over his sleeping flowers.

Harry woke when someone sat behind him on the bed, Harry turned to frown up at Thorin.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a sleep slurred voice.

"Dwalin is in the healer's wing, Legolas and Thranduil are there helping, they aren't sure if he'll make it."

"He better." Harry growled, "I can't walk down there, Thorin, I just gave birth a few hours ago."

"Oin told me so when I brought him in, I just thought you should know we were back and where he stood." Thorin explained, "Boy or girl?" Thorin asked.

"Twin girls." Harry said.

Thorin looked awed as he looked at the two babies.

"This one has a fine beard, Kili will be jealous." Thorin whispered as he stood.

Harry nodded, "Thorin?"

"Yes, my friend?"

"Will you tell Dwalin about our girls?" Harry asked, "He might fight harder if he knows."

Thorin nodded, "I'll tell him when I get Oin to look me over, tell him that he better wake up because I'm not ready to protect five girls from suitors."

Harry smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You've done more for me than I for you." Thorin reminded him and then he left.

\-------

Dwalin was helped into their room by Dori and Thorin seven days later, he was placed in the bed and Harry tucked him in and settled Wisniya into his arms once he was satisfied with his husband's position.

"She's number four, Xaniya is number five." Harry told him.

"One of these days you'll give some Dwarrow a fright to death when you tell him that you gave birth to five gems." Dori muttered as he held Xaniya, petting her red wisps of hair.

"How does she have red hair?" Thorin asked, "Laniya does as well, while the others have black hair."

"My birth mother had red hair." Harry said softly.

They kept forgetting that Harry was kin by choice rather than birth, and he rarely made mention of it, and when he did it was a short statement, much like the one he had just given.

Dwalin cuddled the little girl he held and smiled up at Harry, "I'm sorry I missed their arrival."

Harry looked at his husband, "You'll be there for the next one, that's all that really matters at the moment."

A few minutes later the babies were traded as Bilbo brought the rest of the company around to see the newest arrivals into their family.

\---------  
-Thirteen years after the battle-(Tom)

Harry woke with a sickness to his stomach that he hadn't felt since before Xaniya and Wisniya were born and he frowned because neither Mother nor Father had come to his dreams to tell him of their impending arrival. Harry stood on shaky legs and smiled as his children cuddled closer to their father as he made his way to the washroom, he emptied his stomach and emptied his bladder and then he decided to take the quiet moment he had to take a quick bath, after which he dressed and fetched breakfast for his family. He would go down to Mother's garden later while the children were at lessons with Ori and Dis to ask Mother about this child.

Harry bid Dwalin a good day before he left to follow Thorin and he dressed his girls in their play clothes before taking them to the play room that Thorin had convinced their people that they needed, he smiled as Legoles gave another courting gift to Gimli, who blushed darkly but tucked the gem-flower into the courting braid Legolas had gifted him with.

After that Harry made his way down to the secret garden only to have his godly parents remain frustratingly silent on the subject.

\----

Harry was sitting with Bilbo who was on bed rest for this pregnancy, the child had grown bigger than they expected, due to his previous pregnancies and Harry had offered to keep his bedbound brother company, even though the other mostly slept, this babe was sapping a lot of Bilbo's strength and due to this pregnancy Thorin was considering having no more, at least according to Dwalin. Thorin had said he wasn't willing to lose Bilbo, not yet.

Sometime during his reading while Bilbo slept Harry fell asleep as well.

\----

\- Harry smiled at his Mother and Father only to lose it at their somber expressions.

"What's the matter? Is something the matter with the baby?" Harry asked.

"Not as such," Yavanna began as she sat on the edge of the bed. "The Song Giver has asked that we give the boy the same gift we gave to you, a chance at a new life, however due to the crimes he committed to the people of your world we have been given allowances to remove all his memories and give him a clean start."

"Okay." Harry said warily, "Why are you telling me?"

"If there is ever a chance that he remembers, you are the only one that can explain, we would like for you to take this child into your family and keep him, even knowing who he was and loving him." Mahal told Harry, "The child would still be born of you and your chosen but his soul would be that of who he was before."

"Who is this child?" Harry asked softly.

"His name was Tom Riddle, but you might recognize him better as Voldemort." Yavanna whispered quietly.

"So, let me see if I understand this, The Song Giver wishes me to carry and raise my parents' murderer and what pretend it doesn't matter who he was?" Harry asked, slightly angry.

"No." Mahal said, "In fact he told us not to tell you anything about this and have him be birthed into your brother's family, but we felt it would be better for you to have him, you know what he was before, what he has the potential to do and become and you know why he became what he was before."

"We believe that the love and care that you have for your family will keep history from repeating itself." Yavanna explained, "Bilbo has many children, many saplings, he would not be able to give this child the attention he may require later should his memories return, in your family he would be special, the single tree among flowers and that is what he requires, to be special."

"Very well, but be warned, I will protect this child with my life, whether he is good or evil. I will not abandon him, are you prepared for those consequences?" Harry asked.

"No, but we understand." Yavanna whispered.

"You must wake now." Mahal said.-

\-------

WARNING: UNBELIEVEABLE MEDICAL PRACTICES AHEAD. Just FYI.

Harry woke to Bilbo's whimpering.

"Bilbo?" Harry asked, standing up and shaking his brother awake.

"Harry, why's it hurt so much?" Bilbo asked, voice sleep slurred.

"What, Bilbo?" Harry asked.

"The others didn't hurt like this." Bilbo whined.

Harry frowned, "Bilbo, I'm going to examine you real quick."

Harry pressed his hands on Bilbo's belly and waited a few moments, when Bilbo's stomach rippled he counted each minute and then cursed as he threw the blanket back.

The sight of the blood worried Harry, he had never liked it when his brother bled and with how close the contractions were there wasn't enough time for Oin to get there.

"I'll be right back, Bilbo, hang on." Harry told the Hobbit as he ran to the door of Thorin's rooms.

He opened them and sighed in relief, glad Thorin was overprotective while Bilbo was pregnant.

"I need one of you to fetch Oin and Thorin, discretely if you can, tell them it's an emergency, the rest of you I need warm water and clean cloths, as quickly as you can." Harry informed the four guards, "And I need the calmest of you to come with me."

The group nodded and a blonde haired Dwarrow followed Harry into the rooms while the others left to their tasks.

"I need you to sit behind Bilbo and hold his hand." Harry told the Dwarrow, "That's an order; I'll take care of Thorin when he arrives." Harry spoke over the Dwarrows protests.

Harry shifted Bilbo and took a look, frowning at the blood that poured out from the birth canal, "'Bo, do you feel like pushing?" Harry asked.

Bilbo nodded.

"Don't do that yet, I'm going to check something." Harry said as he put his hand on Bilbo's belly and timed the contractions, slipping his hand inside to check the baby's position.

Harry cursed again, in several languages, a few that didn't exist in Middle Earth.

The Dwarrows sent for water and cloths came into the room and set the items next to Harry, "Thanks, see if you can find Legolas, I need him."

They nodded and left.

"Can I push now?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, your flower is in the shade, trying to get her to break soil will be more harmful than helpful, I know it hurts, but hang on for me okay?" Harry explained.

Bilbo nodded jerkily as Harry set up quickly, washing Bilbo a bit and setting a cloth to the side.

"This might hurt a little but don't push." Harry said as he pushed at Bilbo's belly, trying to get the child to turn, even a little bit.

"Thank the Gods!" He exclaimed softly when he reached inside to check again and felt a head instead of feet, Harry quickly checked to see if the root was wrapped around the child's neck and carefully removed it from the baby's neck.

Harry took a breath, "Okay, Bilbo you can push now, I'm going to help guide your flower, alright?"

Bilbo nodded warily and pushed with the next contraction, Harry guided the child out slowly, his hand under her neck as she slowly arrived into the world.

Once the child was in his arms Harry gave her a quick cleaning, wrapped her up and motioned for the rather green looking Dwarrow behind Bilbo to take the child while he tended an unconscious Bilbo.

When Oin, Thorin, Legolas and the three other GuardsDwarrow, plus Dwalin arrived Harry was pulling the after birth from Bilbo and cleaning up most of the blood from Bilbo's skin, the blond GuardsDwarrow carefully removed himself from behind Bilbo and walked over to the King.

"It's a girl, at least Master Baggins referred to her as a girl." The Dwarrow said quietly as he offered the child to the King while Oin and Legolas went to help Harry.

Thorin took the child carefully, "Is Bilbo…?"

"Bilbo should be fine, he had a breach birth, I was able to turn the child but he lost a lot of blood." Harry said as he stepped away from the birthing bed, his forearms covered in his brother's blood and a bit of it on his clothes, "It was a surprise, Thorin, you can't have guessed, but I'm suggesting you take a year before trying for another child."

"There will be no more children." Thorin said as he hugged his daughter close.

"Yeah, good luck getting Bilbo to agree to that." Harry snorted. "I'm not going to tell you what to do but Bilbo isn't as young as he used to be, he needs to rest his body."

Thorin nodded, "Will you ask the company if they will watch the children for a few nights?" he asked Dwalin.

Dwalin nodded, "I'll see to it."

\-----

When Harry made it back to his rooms he went to the washroom and tore off his clothes and then he scrubbed his skin until it was his blood that covered his arms instead of Bilbo's. Then he collapsed on the stone floor and cried.

Which was how Dwalin found him, Dwalin wrapped his arms around Harry and rocked him and when Harry stopped crying he carried the Dwobbit to their bed.

"The children?" Harry asked, sniffling.

"Fili, Ori, and Kili are watching them." Dwalin said, "Want to talk about it?"

"It was like Teddy all over again, there was so much blood when they took him from me, when they were finished and trying to decide what to do with me, I managed to reach him, I held him and there was just so much blood around him and I couldn't bring him back, there wasn't enough life left in him for me to, not like I did with Fili, Kili, and Thorin." Harry whispered into Dwalin's chest.

Dwalin's arms tightened around his husband.

"We're going to have a pebble soon." Harry murmured after a long while.

"A pebble?" Dwalin asked.

"Mmm, the waters of the mine have gifted us with a little tree to place among our blooms."

"Yer pregnant again?" Dwalin asked.

Harry nodded. "We'll talk in the morning."

After Bilbo's surprise birth Dwalin and Harry decided to wait a few weeks before telling the other members of the company, Harry had asked Legolas to check on his child and swore the Elf to secrecy, just as the Elf had done him when Harry had caught Gimli and him heading off into Mirkwood to hunt spiders.

Bilbo had agreed to wait a year before trying for another child and Harry had stifled a laugh at Thorin's slight scowl, it seemed that he lost that argument.

\------  
-A few weeks later-

"Amad, when are we going to get a brother?" Laniya asked as they were eating dinner.

The group as a whole froze; they all knew that Harry had a more difficult time getting pregnant than Bilbo did and it had been a few years since the younger set of twins were born.

Harry smiled at his daughter, "You're in luck, we'll be welcoming a sapling this summer."

"Yes!" The five girls shouted, and ran around the table yelling excitedly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Harry?" Bilbo asked quietly as the group started taking bets on the gender like they did every time one of their pregnancies were announced.

Harry sighed, "This child is special, he needs to be here, and I can give him what he was denied before."

"That didn't answer my question." Bilbo pointed out.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm keeping him." Harry said, his voice final.

Bilbo nodded.

"But I think that this one will be our last." Harry said softly.

Bilbo wrapped his arms around Harry in a hug and Harry leaned into it, "Is there a reason?"

"Aye, but none that will matter." Harry replied, pulling away.

Bilbo sighed but allowed the subject to drop, placing a bet on a boy much to the shock of everybody, all of whom bet on a girl or twin girls.

Harry just shook his head at his family.

\-------  
-A few months later-

Harry looked at little boy he had brought into this world, if he had it left in him to be resentful he might have felt such for this child, but he didn't, he had felt this child grow like his last ones, the children had sung him to sleep in the afternoon and Harry wondered if this was how Merope had felt when she had held her son for the first, last, and only time, knowing that even the child of the man she had loved hadn't kept him with her. Harry could not bring himself to feel anything but love for this baby that was gifted him by his husband, the child had been as much a victim as he had been; the world they had been a part of had been cruel when it had no use for you, when you did not fit their standards, Harry couldn't bring himself to hate the child for that just as he couldn't take away the last thing his first Mother had given him.

"His name is Tom." Harry said softly to the silent room, the others still in shock that Harry had brought forth a male child, Dwalin and Thorin had fainted.

"A fine name." Bilbo told him as he reached to hold his nephew, "You should rest."

Harry nodded, this birth had been difficult, more so than any of the others, if he wasn't in the care of Legolas and Thranduil, who'd been visiting, he might have died but he was lucky, where Merope had not been. A part of Harry wondered if it was Tom that made the births so difficult, even before he had been born Harry had felt the strength of his magic, different from before, untainted and warm but familiar enough that Harry recognized it, that the dark magic that resided in him had reached for it, it had been difficult to rein it back and maybe that was why the birth had been difficult, much of his strength was keeping the dark magic from corrupting Tom inside of him and it would ignore him now that Tom was no longer so close, it would always reach for him, always be able to find him and due to what they had been before everything Harry would always have a stronger bond with Tom than his girls.

\-------  
\--Fifteen years later- (Arrival of Frodo)

The Company plus the children and Dis were settling at the table for supper, Nori and Bofur were late but for the two Dwarrow this was not unusual, they were always getting distracted with each other or something shiny in Nori's case. However the group looked up in surprise when the two entered, Bofur holding a screaming, squirming baby.

"Harry, we can't get him to stop." Bofur said as he handed the child over, nibbling on one of his moustache braids. "What do we do?"

Harry smiled, "He's probably hungry."

"Oh, will you show us what to do?"

Harry nodded and reached for the bottle he had prepared for the baby.

"Just feed him like you did for our kids. If you still have questions just ask." Harry told the two.

"Harry, where did Nori and Bofur get a baby?" Thorin asked, "Please tell me they didn't steal it."

"They didn't steal him, Thorin." Harry said, "This little one is Frodo Baggins, his Mother left him in our care, he is kin, but with Bilbo's many children and my…thing, we felt it best to give his care to someone who had more time to devote to a child."

"Your… Thing?" Thorin repeated confused.

"Not explaining, it is better for Frodo to be raised by Bofur and Nori." Harry said.

"Okay." Thorin said and let it go, it was easier than trying to get anything out of Harry and Dwalin wouldn't betray Harry's trust and Bilbo probably didn't know. "May I?" Thorin asked holding his hands out for the baby.

Bofur handed him over.

Thorin raised the child up and like he had with each of the previous children said, "Welcome to the Company, little one, may Mahal keep you well and Yavanna guide you in all your Wanderings."

And with that Thorin handed the child to Dis, who smiled and cooed before the child was handed over to Kili and so on until the child had made his way back to Bofur and Nori, who smiled down at their newest family member.

\------  
-Twenty Years Later- (Taking Back Moria)

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo asked Thorin as the Company made their preparations for their journey.

"We cannot ignore that the Orcs and Goblins have retreated to Moria, every time a caravan comes over the mountains there are casualties, we need to stop them." Thorin explained.

"That didn't answer my question." Bilbo pointed out.

"It may not be good idea but it still needs to be done, don't worry Bilbo, I'll send your king home to you." Harry said.

"You're not going." Thorin said as he lifted his pack onto his pony.

Harry looked at the king with a raised eyebrow, "Are you prepared to stop me, Oakenshield?" Harry asked as he got onto his own mount.

Thorin flinched, "You're explaining to Dwalin."

"Dwalin knows better than to try to tell me what to do." Harry reminded the king.

\----

Harry entered Moria with the group of Dwarrows and Elves and a part of him was surprised at how different it was now from how it had been all those years ago when he was a child.

The halls were silent and each step they took echoed throughout the emptiness, Harry was sure that they had already been detected by the Orcs and Goblins but he didn't mention that to any of the others.

As they walked something caught Harry's eye, it was off down a hall and he separated from the group to take a closer look at it, when he looked back on this moment he knew it was a foolish mistake but he did it anyway.

Harry knelt and lifted the plush toy up, when he turned it he recognized it, even though the dust covered it, and when he glanced further down the hall he could see a faint disturbance of the dust, where something or someone had run through it. Harry looked at the toy wolf and smiled slightly, he had given the toy to Teddy so long ago and as a mercy the Wizards had allowed him to take it to what they had assumed was his death, he had thought it lost and Harry supposed it had been.

Harry followed his faint tracks back to where he had woken up, forgetting what waited at the end of his walk.

The room he entered was half dirt and half stone, Harry could tell that greenery once grew in this place though the sunroof had long ago been covered or destroyed. Harry lay down in the place where he had woken when he was brought to this world and he closed his eyes for a long moment.

Then Harry's eyes snapped open, something was wrong here. Something was missing from the way it had been all those years ago.

Harry sat up and looked around, he was alone; the Creature of Darkness and Death was gone.

Harry shot up and spun around frantically searching for the way the Creature had exited, when he found it he ran towards it instead of away and as he got closer he heard the screams and shouts of Dwarrows and guessed that the Orcs and Goblins had woken the Creature in a bid to win Moria.

Harry's booted feet pounded on the stone floors as he ran, his ears echoed with the screams and shouts.

"I need to get above it, it was large." Harry gasped as he paused to catch his breath and draw one of his blades.

With that thought Harry dashed down a smaller corridor and hoped to Mahal that it led to the same place that he needed to go.

Harry stopped suddenly as his corridor ended, his hand grabbing one of the embedded ladders before he could fall to his death.

Harry stared at where the Creature was advancing upon the Dwarrows and Elves that had volunteered to accompany them on this venture, his eyes spotted Legolas and Gimli side by side, the Dwarrow handing the Elf quivers of arrows that he had carried for the other, though the arrows were having little effect on the Creature.

Harry grabbed one of the pullies that the Goblins must have used to get places; it would get him closer to the group than he was. Harry forgot that Goblins as a whole tended to weigh less than Hobbits and Dwarrows so as he let gravity take him towards the others it also let gravity and time do its worst to the rope that he was using to get to his family and their kin.

The rope gave way with a snap and instead of landing on the stone walkway as he had planned Harry landed with a thud on the Creature's back, which reared and shook itself, Harry stabbed his sword into the thick hide of the Creature, suddenly glad that he had pulled one of his magically embedded blades as it sunk in easily but this angered the Creature and Harry was thrown from its back, landing with a thump behind the Creature.

The Creature turned to looked at him and Harry remembered the fear he had felt when he had woken next to this being, it had been asleep then and as Harry scrambled upright and drew one of his other swords that was nothing compared to the fear that coursed through him at this moment when that red gaze locked onto him and Harry froze, his sword shook slightly as the Creature stalked towards him.

The Creature slammed him into a wall and Harry gasped and rolled away, cursing himself for being such a fool as to freeze, he backed away from the other despite them calling to him and he wondered if the being's focus was so singular because it had scented him so long ago.

The stone beneath Harry's boot crumbled as he put weight on it and Harry turned to see that the bridge he'd been backing away on was gone, Harry glanced frantically from the abyss to the Creature and let himself still, the Creature crouched as it prepared to leap at him and when it did Harry threw himself as out of the way as he could but was caught against the being's leg and he fell with it, the sight of his husband's fearful and heartbroken face was the last thing Harry remembered seeing before darkness took him.

\----

Harry woke surrounded by grass, it swayed in a gentle breeze and when Harry sat up he saw the corpse of the Creature, but for the life of him could not remember slaying it.

Harry stood on shaky legs and followed the stream, towards the light, the sun was warm on him face and Harry breathed it in.

"Dwalin." Harry whispered, "Who?"

Harry knew this person was important to him but did not know why nor did he know where to find this person. So, he began to walk, perhaps if he found a town they would be able to tell him something.

As he walked memories returned but not who Dwalin was, he knew he had a brother and that brother was wed with children but the details eluded him and Harry was confused. Harry made camp quietly, the place was familiar to him but Harry couldn't remember being there.

\-----

When he reached the woods Harry hesitated before entering, the woods were tainted and though they were lighter than Harry remembered them being before he still felt sick as he walked through the woods.

An Elf stepped into his view a few days later, but this Elf was different than it should be, it should be smaller with larger ears but no this felt right too.

"Harry." The Elf said, reverently.

Harry blinked, "Who?" he asked.

"Oh, Eru." The Elf whispered, "Come with me, My King likes to meet all his visitors."

"Okay." Harry said easily.

"What is your name?" The Elf asked.

"Dwalin." Harry decided with a shrug, it was the only name he knew for certainty therefore it must be his.

"Ah, I am Legolas." The Elf looked at him as though Harry should recognize the name.

"Nice to meet you, Legolas." Harry said politely.

"Here we are, let me go find the King." And with that Harry was left alone in the hall way of the Elven Kingdom.

This place was familiar; he had been here before, often.

Harry whirled around when the Elven King entered.

"Elrond!" Harry shouted. "No, he is another, elsewhere, you are Thranduil."

The Elf nodded, "It is good that you recall some things, my friend."

"But it is not all right." Harry inferred. "My name is not Dwalin, but Dwalin is mine."

"Correct, we feared that you were dead, it is alright that you do not remember correctly." The Elven King said as he sat next to Harry as the Dwobbit sat on the ground.

"Bilbo!" Harry shouted, "He is my brother…"

\---

For three weeks Thranduil helped Harry remember his life before, he kept Harry's arrival a secret just in case he never did remember, but once he did he asked Legolas to accompany Harry to Erebor.

Legolas and Harry entered Erebor without ceremony, Legolas came and went so often that it would have been foolishness to do so.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked, looking down at Harry.

Harry nodded, "I'm going to go find Dwalin."

"I'll talk to Thorin."

They two separated and Harry found Dwalin relatively quickly. He smiled softly at the Dwarrow that slept on the grass in the Mother's secret garden.

Harry knelt next to his husband and carded his hand through his hair, waking that Dwarrow.

Dwalin blinked up at Harry sleepily, "Is this a dream?"

Harry smiled at him, "No dream, husband of mine."

"I can't be dead, I can't leave our children." Dwalin said in a panic.

"Hush, you are not dead and neither am I." Harry explained.

"What?" Dwalin asked even as he reached for Harry.

"I'm not sure what happened with the Creature but when I woke everything was blank except for your name, I've been with Thranduil and Legolas in Mirkwood, they've been helping me remember, they didn't tell you for fear I never would."

"That explains Gimli and his moping." Dwalin muttered.

Harry leaned into his husband's embrace and focused on the comfort he had missed lately.

\-----  
-Twenty-Five years Later- (Gandalf's return and the betrothal of Gimli and Legolas)

Harry hummed as he helped Gloin's wife with the decorations, he had long ago started ignoring the words they spoke about Legolas being an Elf instead he watched how the young Dwarrow and his Elf looked at one another and seemed able to read one another's thoughts.

Harry thought it nice that the two were going to start an end to the childish feud of Thorin and Thranduil's after all they could hardly hate one another once they were kin. It took a moment for Harry to remember that Legolas hadn't really spoken of to the others about just who his father was, he was always spoken of in passing and never by name, it was likely that they had forgotten that Legolas was in fact a prince.

Harry giggled, oh, to see the look on the others' faces when they found out.

Harry tilted his head and excused himself from the decorating, walking out of the Mountain to find Gandalf and the children riding the Istari's cart.

As Harry walked towards the Istari's cart he heard Frodo ask, "Did you bring whizpopers for my birthday?"

Harry couldn't help the smiled that spread across his face when Gandalf sputtered. "Your birthday?"

Frodo nodded.

"Well, of course I did." Gandalf said as his cart stopped.

Harry smiled, looking up at Gandalf, "I see you found our missing children."

Gandalf smiled, "Indeed I have, you have changed since last I saw you."

Harry laughed, "Of course I have, if I hadn't, I'd be worried your eyesight was going."

Gandalf humphed as Harry herded the children away pressing a kiss to Tom's hair before the child left like he always did.

"Is Elrond coming?" Harry asked.

"He'll be along with Thranduil."

"He still mad about Legolas and Gimli living in Erebor?"

"Oh, yes, he misses his son."

"They plan on going back with him for a bit."

"Good, good."

"I can't wait for Thorin's reaction when he remembers who Legolas' father is."

"They have not reminded him yet?" Gandalf asked.

"I'm not even sure Legolas has told Gimli." Harry admitted.

"Hmm." Gandalf murmured. "This will be an adventure then."

Harry smiled at the elder magical being, "Most would believe us to be too old for such frivolities."

"Posh, we'll only be too old for such things when we are dead." Gandalf said spiritedly.

"Yes, well, let Legolas be the one to tell them." Harry told the other, "No meddling, or me and you will have a prank war, and remember who won the last one."

"Very well."

\-----

The betrothal of Gimli and Legolas went off without a problem, or better stated without a problem that hadn't been anticipated by someone.

When Thorin remembered that he and Thranduil would be related, although distantly, he had turned a rather lovely green color and had sat down heavily on his throne.

After a few minutes of silence he had turned to Thranduil and said, "Truce, for the children's happiness?"

Thranduil had looked at his fellow king for a long moment before nodding, "I was going to ask you if you would be willing to apprentice a few Elves who wish to learn to use a forge."

"We'll speak of this later." Thorin had said as Bilbo had glared at him for working at a party.

"Indeed." Thranduil said as he caught the glare Elrond sent his way.

\---

Harry spent the night watching his husband dance with their children and the company do the same with Bilbo's but he still noticed when Legolas and Gimli slipped away as well as Aragorn and Arwen and he did not want to be there for that explosion.

"Ahem," Harry heard and turned from the side door and looked up to see his husband, smiling with his hand held out to Harry as he bowed slightly.

"Yes?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"May I have this dance?" Dwalin asked as the tune changed.

The rest of the Dwarrow and Elves stopped dancing as the unfamiliar tune filled the air.

"Why should I allow you this dance?" Harry asked.

Dwalin smiled, "'Cause you make me feel free."

Harry returned the smiled as he took Dwalin's hand, "Show me this freedom."

"Close your eyes and trust me." Dwalin whispered as he pulled Harry close.

Harry leaned against his husband as the other led them in a dance that they had once shared over rooftops and with the tune only in Harry's mind, now they shared it because it was the song that Harry had sung to his children as they were put to bed, it was a tune that he had not even shared with Bilbo because at that time it was too painful to hear knowing that Teddy had gone to sleep with it before he had been killed and now it was the song that Dwalin had insisted on humming when they had made their offering to Mahal and Yavanna when they decided to share one life, it was the first song after Misty Mountains that Dwalin had sung to their children while they were still growing inside Harry, it was their song and Harry loved hearing his Husband whisper the words in his ear as they danced.

There were few better moments in his life than this moment with his husband's arms around him, his words in his ear and the knowledge that they had a life together, with their children, their brothers, their nieces and nephews, and all of their assorted family members.

This moment, for Harry, was perfect, and that was all he needed for now.

_THE_END_  
\----

So, This is basically the Elder Master Baggins from Dwalin's point of view until it gets to the new parts and then Harry took over, I just realized that I didn't put much of the courting of Dwalin and Harry into the first chapter and for those of you that may think the Dwalin/Harry came from nowhere I decided to put this up, I also added more interactions between the others and fleshed out the gaps that were left by the other one like Harry's slaying of the Balrog and Gimli/Legolas, I decided in this verse Legolas meets Gilmi while he is still underage, they get betrothed a year after Gimli comes of age, I was a little bored.

Okay, so I have to put this, I am woefully disappointed in the lack of creative ways to say that someone is pregnant aside from 'bun in the oven' I mean seriously humans as a species cannot even use our language skills to make cutesy ways of telling our mates that we expect progeny further than 'Prego' or 'Expecting', what the heck is that all about, seriously where is the sayings like the ones I used in the story like, "My garden is blooming' sure you'll have to explain it but why not or for religious people something like 'god has decided to give us a gift for our union' or 'we're expecting a gift from god', seriously folks this is the child you're planning on bringing into the world, give it a more exiting announcement than 'prego' or 'up the duff'.

Sorry about my rant but seeing as I've tried to research creative sayings and found zilch beyond the rather overused 'bun in the oven', well, it annoys me something major, so be kind and let me know if you have creative sayings like 'little feet are running through our hall' or 'a new tree grows in the forest' or 'a gem in a coal mine', or something not flower or gem orientated, those ones are just easier especially when dealing with Hobbits and Dwarrows..

Boredom strikes again! Air Punch. (Sorry It's Late...or Early depending.)

(YAY, it's over.)

Let me know what you think.

And That is the end of my insanity...For now.


End file.
